


❥✿❧ DANGANRONPA NSFW HEADCANONS + IMAGINES

by piinklatte



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Danganronpa Headcanons, Danganronpa Imagines, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Headcanon, Kink Discovery, Knife Kink, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Mild S&M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Non-Con, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, S&M, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, and everything in between, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 50
Words: 57,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piinklatte/pseuds/piinklatte
Summary: ┌─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───┐【✧welcome to a place where fantasies live✧】└─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───┘
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Reader, Amami Rantaro/Reader, Asahina Aoi/Reader, Celestia Ludenberg/Reader, Chabashira Tenko/Reader, Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Reader, Enoshima Junko/Reader, Fujisaki Chihiro/Reader, Fukawa Toko/Reader, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Reader, Gokuhara Gonta/Reader, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Reader, Hanamura Teruteru/Reader, Harukawa Maki/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Hoshi Ryoma/Reader, Ikusaba Mukuro/Reader, Iruma Miu/Reader, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader, Kirigiri Kyoko/Reader, Koizumi Mahiru/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuwata Leon/Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Maizono Sayaka/Reader, Mioda Ibuki/Reader, Momota Kaito/Reader, Naegi Makoto/Reader, Nanami Chiaki/Reader, Nidai Nekomaru/Reader, Ogami Sakura/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, Owari Akane/Reader, Pekoyama Peko/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Saionji Hiyoko/Reader, Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader, Shirogane Tsumugi/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Sonia Nevermind/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader, Tojo Kirumi/Reader, Tsumiki Mikan/Reader, Yamada Hifumi/Reader, Yonaga Angie/Reader, Yumeno Himiko/Reader
Comments: 819
Kudos: 2068





	1. 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖇𝖆𝖘𝖎𝖈𝖘

#  ✧𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭, 𝐤𝐞𝐲, & 𝐫𝐞𝐪𝐮𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐬✧

【✧✿♡ 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐟𝐢𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧, 𝐢 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐞𝐧𝐣𝐨𝐲 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐲! (人´∀｀)☆。*･°♡✧】

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

【♡𝐂𝐎𝐍𝐓𝐄𝐍𝐓♡】

_oneshots are all around 3000+ words_

_this is nsfw, so beware, and tread with care!_

_the au i feel most comfortable writing is pre-game {v3}, or a dere type, especially yandere_

_i will be only doing stuff that is based off the main three games! this book does not include the anime adaptions, danganronpa zero, or ultra despair girls_

_i'll try to be active as possible, and post when i can_

_your request does not need to be nsfw, sfw requests are allowed_

_imposter will be a male in this book, i know his gender was never confirmed, but going off his usual togami persona, i will be listing him as male_

_i will get to as many requests as i can, but i sincerely apologize if yours doesn't make it in_

_if you're interested in interacting with me, or other fans, join my discord server! ask for the invite! :)_

【♡𝐊𝐄𝐘♡】

_{y/n} = your name_

_{l/n} = your last name_

_{clr} = color_

_{ fclr } = favorite color_

_{h/l} = hair length_

_{h/c} = hair color_

_{e/c} = eye color_

_{s/c} = skin color_

_{t/a/s} = tall / average / short_

【♡𝐑𝐄𝐐𝐔𝐄𝐒𝐓𝐒♡】

𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐀𝐑𝐄 𝐀𝐋𝐋𝐎𝐖𝐄𝐃 𝐓𝐎 𝐑𝐄𝐐𝐔𝐄𝐒𝐓

_angst_

_fluffy_

_lgbt_

_genderswap_

_blood/gore_

_gender-specific chapters - female, male, and gender neutral_

_alternate universes_

_kinks_

_cnc_

𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐀𝐑𝐄 𝐍𝐎𝐓 𝐀𝐋𝐋𝐎𝐖𝐄𝐃 𝐓𝐎 𝐑𝐄𝐐𝐔𝐄𝐒𝐓

_pedophilia_

_incest_

_non-con_

_bodily fluids {scat, pee, lactation}_

_goreporn_

【♡𝐑𝐄𝐐𝐔𝐄𝐒𝐓 𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐄♡】

_i hope you enjoy your stay! (* >ω<)=3_


	2. 𝖒𝖆𝖐𝖔𝖙𝖔 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my general headcanons for our first protagonist! i made this, and byakuya, and nagito's general headcanons a while back, so i'm posting them now, to give you guys something to chew on while i work on the requests! please be patient, i have gotten a lot already, and i'm doing my best to get them done! thank you!

_ᴍᴀᴋᴏᴛᴏ_ _ɴᴀᴇɢɪ_

_\- tops, but is hesitant. he's not nervous about topping, he'll definitely do it, but he always wants to make sure you're comfortable with his advances. consent is very sexy, and he always is gentle with you. you'd practically have to grind your hips into him as you ride him to get it rough, not that he minds. if you want, he'll take bottom, but he prefers taking control, and making sure he's not hurting you._

_\- the guy is pretty vanilla. he's not into super kinky sex, but that's not to say he won't experiment with you, just expect his face to be beet red when talking about it. just don't ask for any sadism or masochism, he gets super uncomfortable just at the thought of being on either side of that coin._

_\- super into stockings. seeing you wear them, especially of cute patterns, like kitties, stripes, or polka dots, while in a cute, slightly revealing outfit, will get his imagination going, and be enough to get him just a little touchier than normal. his hand might 'slip' when you wear them._

_\- since makoto is super passive, he's cool with just about any touch you give him, rarely ever stopping you, unless it hurts, or if he's upset at that moment. but for the most part, he's not gonna stop you. if you want the quickest result, slowly and gently rub his upper thigh, it drives him wild, but if you're more for a build up, rub circles on his chest, and slowly lower your touch down his stomach. he won't get hard right away from it, but oh does it get his heart pumping, and make his face flush._

_\- he runs on his emotions a lot, not dumb, but he does tend to give in to his heart rather than his brains in these kinds of situations. the first time you 'do it' with him, he's nearly teary-eyed, just barely, and his heart is pumping so fast. he goes on about how much he loves you, touching your body gently, as if it were made of glass, and the wrong touch would make you shatter._

_\- knows the basics of sex; get naked, prep, do the dirty deed, pull out and finish, cleanup. other than that, he's a little clueless, but he's more than welcoming for you to teach him. his touch is a little clumsy, not totally sure what to do. he's watched porn before, but it wasn't like he was taking tips, he just goes off what he remembers._

_\- likes giving, more than receiving. that's not to say he doesn't like you sucking on his dick, but he's more of a people-pleaser, and likes to know he's making you feel good, over himself._

_\- please tell him you love him during sex. please. he can't bare the idea of having sex with someone who doesn't love him, as much as he loves them. if he's willing to do this with you, he wants it to be special each time._

_\- he likes gentle hair tugs. pull at his hair a little bit, especially if he's giving you oral, and he'll become putty into your hands, doing whatever it takes to get you both off._

_\- his favorite position is classic missionary. he wants to be able to hold your hands, and kiss your adorable face as he pleasures you._


	3. 𝖇𝖞𝖆𝖐𝖚𝖞𝖆 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

_ʙʏᴀᴋᴜʏᴀ_ _ᴛᴏɢᴀᴍɪ_

_\- tops without question. he refuses to be submissive to anyone, his sex life being no different when it comes to what position he takes. he likes seeing you under him, as you whine while he degrades you, eyeing your body like a piece of candy._

_\- naturally curious of what you're into. he finds most sexual fantasies to be rather dirty, and unsatisfying, but he still wants to listen, just in case he hears anything particularly interesting._

_\- passionate about being in power. he wants you to refer to him as such. if that means you call him your master, or any other high title, then do it. knowing that you feel he's above you, makes him excited to feel your body, and see your gratitude for his loving touch. never say you're better than him, especially in intimate moments, or he'll lose it._

_\- seeing you whine like a crybaby over wanting him so bad, or when you're crawling on the floor under him, babbling about craving him, kissing his shoes, will make him pity you. how cute of you! maybe he'll indulge you once more.. or a few times._

_\- when_ _byakuya_ _fucks you, he expects you to say thank you. if you don't, he will not be pleased. if you don't, he'll pull your hair, and grind his hips against you until you do. you will thank him one way or another, and he's not above force to get it. though, sometimes he likes it when you defy him, to give him a good reason to punish you for it._

_\- confident in his skill, but easily bored. you're going to have to give him a good show if you want him, and he's willing to watch. convince him to try new things, and he'll stay interested. he will go through trial and error with you, so don't worry about him just giving up in the middle of it. he's not a monster._

_\- values truth. tell him you want him, and show it. consent is a big thing for the guy, and with you being honest, will really get him going. something about seeing you under him, begging, pleading, and whining, with those cute little puppy dog eyes of yours, drooling at the mouth, your hands ghosting his pants, but not daring to touch without permission, gets him super hard. it's difficult to hold his cool after that. you just look too good to resist; almost like a delicacy to a starving animal._

_\- though he denies it, you sucking him off in a public area, just barely hidden away from unsuspecting eyes, turns him on so so much. he'll degrade you, by calling you things like 'slut' and 'whore', while grunting and glaring at you, but there's no way he can control himself by bucking his hips into your cute mouth. that rush keeps him from getting bored, and he enjoys every second of it, even if he says he hates it._

_\- not very into toys, since he feels like he's best at pleasuring you, over anything else. he's willing to try if you beg him for a while for one, but mostly relies on his touch to make you feel good. the only toy he feels worth keeping around, was that black collar and leash. it makes it easy to maneuver you, and put you right where he wants you. he likes the feeling of total control it gives him. one of the only things you've seen him use so willingly._

_\- his favorite position is missionary. he can see your face as he messes up your guts, hovering over your body, seeing every twitch and jolt._


	4. 𝖓𝖆𝖌𝖎𝖙𝖔 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

_ɴᴀɢɪᴛᴏ_ _ᴋᴏᴍᴀᴇᴅᴀ_

_\- bottoms, with rare top moments. since he feels undeserving of your touch, and feels like you'll be disgusted by his, you'll have to initiate contact if you wish for him. he'll only top if you really want him to._

_\- will take any abuse from you, if you slap him around a little, or spit on his skin, he doesn't mind, and he'll even thank you when you're done._

_\- you're just so attractive to him, something about the way you carry yourself, and your ultimate is nothing to scoff at. he's willing to do anything you tell him to, and will be super happy if you indulge him in sexual activities._

_\- your touch means everything. if being aggressive with him makes you happy, he's happy. if you being gentle with him makes you happy, he's happy. passion, or compassion, either will make him excited for the next time you see him._

_\- constant praises. he's constantly telling you how pretty or handsome you are, his hands gently tracing your body, cold fingers ghosting over your skin. along with the praise, is constant gratitude, thanking you for touching him, or allowing him to touch you._

_\- when he is feeling confident, he reaches down, and gently rubs your sensitive nerves. he loves giving you oral, and will beg to give you it. he loves to watch you twitch with joy as his tongue gets the pleasure of tasting you. it excites him so much to see your pleasured expression from his sorry excuse of an attempt._

_\- worshiper. your body, your face, your touch, your everything. he goes on and on about how much he loves you, and loves that you do this sort of thing with trash like him. he kisses every inch of your body, head to toe, telling you how beautiful and amazing you, and your body is, and how someone like him is undeserving of being allowed such an honor._

_\- though he won't say it out loud, he very much enjoys it if you edge him. a constant never-ending feeling of pleasure, but not enough to drive him over, until you say. his body is honest with you, as he begs you to let him cum when he finally can't take the feeling anymore._

_\- for the love of god, please, please, please mark him. the hickeys and bite marks you leave on him feel so warm, and not to mention arousing. just the thought of someone as amazing as you claiming him as yours, even though he's nothing but trash under your feet, makes the blood rush to his head, and to his dick. please mark him. please._

_\- his favorite position is cowgirl. since he's not all that confident you're into him, by you riding him so eagerly, will make him so happy._


	5. 𝖐𝖆𝖟𝖚𝖎𝖈𝖍𝖎 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; maethenuzlocker: "KAZUICHI/READER KAZUICHI/READER KAZUICHI/READER I need more inspiration for my own fic I neeeed this"

_ᴋᴀᴢᴜɪᴄʜɪ_ _ꜱᴏᴅᴀ_

_\- switchy kind of guy, though he likes to tell himself he's a total top. the truth is, is that he acts like he's all knowing, but as soon as you actually get down to it, he's too embarrassed and red-faced to actually do anything if it's your first time with him._

_\- obviously he's a pervert by nature, so he'll always be teasing you. he likes to 'accidentally slip' his hand to your curves and edges, while telling you all these wonderful things about your body, but as soon as you retaliate, he's a stuttering mess._

_\- please wear lingerie, he will lose his mind. the way the lace and mesh trims hug your frame, and cover just enough to leave room for the imagination, make him drool. he especially likes dark blues, and lace._

_\- kazuichi is one of those guys who likes whip cream. he'll lay you down, and put some on places like your chest, stomach, and thighs, and be way too happy to lick it all up, leaving little bite marks and hickeys on tender pieces of your flesh. plus, your tender bits down there taste even sweeter with the addition of the cream on his palate._

_\- secretly into exhibitionism. he gets off knowing that people might see you two getting dirty with each other, especially if you're sucking on his cock, though, if he realized anyone actually saw him, he wouldn't know if he'd bust right away, or become so humiliated, that he'd die._

_\- oh my god. sit. on. his. face! the second you park it back on him, the heat of your sex near his lips, he'll be hard as a rock instantly. doesn't matter where, he will be throbbing, just from the action itself, whining at you._

_\- if you degrade him a little, he'll be so excited. phrases like 'that's all you can manage?' and 'you're such a fucking pig' will make him want to be more dominant. he'll push you to the wall, or bed, touch you, but not allow you to cum until you apologize, or until he sees fit._

_\- when he's fucking you from behind, he absolutely loves to tug on your hair. nothing too drastic, just enough to give a nice sensation, pulling as his heavy breath hits your neck, pulling it to the side, to make you face him for a kiss._

_\- he loves to wear that black, spiked dog collar, and leash, but only when he's feeling dominant. every time you tug on it, it urges him to get rougher with you, pulling, pushing, and grabbing at whatever he can._

_\- his favorite position is cowgirl, it's so exciting to see you hop up and down on his cock, it nearly overwhelms him. this is so different than when he watches porn._


	6. 𝖎𝖘𝖘𝖚𝖊𝖘 {𝖐𝖆𝖎𝖙𝖔 𝖝 𝖒!𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖊𝖗}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; lutakip: "Could I request a Kaito x male reader oneshot please? Basically a situation where Kaito's dealing with Internalised Homophobia:tm: after having a sort of gay awakening toward seeing the reader, and eventually the reader walks in on Kaito jacking off to the thought of him and decides to help him out- Oh yeah, and uh if it's okay I'd like for Kaito to be the bottom in the scenario-"
> 
> SORRY IT'S SO RU SH E D, I STINK AT WRITING, AND I'M KINDA RUSTY LMAO

╔. 🌸 . .═════════════╗

The Wolf - SIAMÉS

2:01─────I────3:11

↺͏͏ ◁◁͏͏ ll ▷▷ ⋮≡

🔊 : ▁ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆

╚═════════════. . 🌸 .╝

ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩

┊ ┊ ┊ ✫

┊ ┊ ✩

┊ ⊹ ✯

✯

_This couldn't be happening. This just, couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening... Right? Frustrated, and confused, a man with dark, orchid purple hair laid in his bed, face down, grumbling to himself. This was so strange to him.. He could never see a man, like how he'd see a woman. It just, was not possible. Kaito had these kinds of thoughts every now and again, but, never this bad. Why couldn't he have a crush on Maki? Hell, liking Tenko, Mei, or Angie was better than this. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he shake it off? {Y/N} was cool, sure, he was also pretty amazing at trial. But, he's a guy. Not only was everyone trapped in this new hellhole, where people were killing each other off like animals, and his whole thing with coughing up blood, now he had to deal with this. He couldn't believe it. A crush? On another dude? That's so.. Impossible. And Kaito, was never one to say things were impossible. 'You just gotta make it so', his usual motto, wouldn't be helpful this time. He didn't want to make it so. The guy was just bros with him, that was it. That's all it is. Right..? With a loud groan into his pillow, Kaito lifted his body, scratching his hip, under his white t-shirt and white, unbuttoned dress shirt, brows furrowed in annoyance. _

_"Goddamn it.."_   
  
_The boy mumbled to himself, his lips in a scowl. It's not like he could blame {Y/N} for this, he didn't do anything, so why did he feel so mad at him right now? His warm, lilac eyes traveled to the large monitor that hung from the ceiling, that had speakers all around it, as if it was sprouting. It was off. Soon grazing to the t.v., which was also off. He could see his reflection. All of him. Kaito Momota. Luminary of the stars. The man's expression softened, tilting his head just the slightest bit. It had been a while since he had really seen himself. Walking towards it, he got bigger upon the screen, the reflection becoming more shadowed as he walked closer, soon looming over it. Was this, who he was? He wondered what his grandparents would think. He wondered what his parents would think. Why was this happening? He was supposed to be a man. A real man. Not, this sissy of a man. Sighing, a longer exhale than in, Kaito turned to his closet, sliding the door open, pulling out one of the many galaxy designed coats, slipping his left arm in the sleeve, and leaving the other off, like how he'd usually wear it. He was going to face this, head-on! He couldn't be defeated like this! He was Kaito Momota, goddamn it! There was no way he was going to act like a cliche, heartbroken high-school girl who just got rejected. He will conquer this! He had to!_

_Stepping out of his dorm-room, the man went to go confront this feeling. The man would hang out with {Y/N}, and he'd realize this is all in his head, and he was just being dumb for no reason. Treading through the school halls, giving friendly greetings to the people he saw, besides that rat boy, Kokichi of course, he soon saw who he was looking for. Shuichi, Kiibo, and {Y/N} were having a conversation with one another. But, as soon as his warm eyes landed on {Y/N}, he could feel his heart stop. Breath caught in his throat, fists gently clenching, cheeks flushed, eyes a little wide, Kaito shook himself out of the daze he found himself in, and pushed through it, his energetic attitude and voice, shining through the nervousness that caught him unexpectedly, smiling wide._

_"Hey guys!"_

_"Ah, Kaito!" Shuichi gave a small smile, brushing some of his dark locks out of his eyes._

_"Good afternoon, Kaito. I hadn't seen you in a while, and I was starting to worry." Kiibo gave a nervous expression, obviously suspecting the taller male of something._

_"Hey dude, what's up?" {Y/N} gave a small smile, along with a signature wave, tilting his head a little, his {H/L}, {H/C} hair flowing through the motion._

_The man felt a stinging sensation. He was the only one who didn't address him by his name. Why? Why did it hurt when he didn't say it? Why was.. Kaito affected by this? Shaking it off, putting on a happy grin, he rested a fist on one of his hips. "Nothing much, man." Lying through his teeth with a smile, he continued. "I just woke up from a nap. I had a dream about something," he rubbed the back of his head, "but I can't remember what it's about." {Y/N} had given him a warm smile, instantly making Kaito regret coming out of his room. That smile. That fucking smile. Why did it make him want to smile back? Why did it make his heartbeat go faster? Why was this happening?_

_"Aw, bummer. Wanna hang with us? We're bored anyway, you could probably think of something."_

_Purple orbs darted between the three males, which the other two had agreed, trying to get Kaito to do something fun with them. With a bright smile, the tall boy brought a loud, fun voice, to hide his nervousness._

_"Well, I came here for a reason didn't I? Let's go!"_

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

_This was even worse. How could it have gotten worse? Every moment spent with {Y/N}, just made Kaito like him more, and more, but not in the way he wanted. He couldn't believe himself right now. Face hot and a deep crimson, hiding in the bathroom stall, huffing out hot breaths, leaning against the wall, with an unexpected, and unwelcome issue. Kaito's pants were tight, his erection pushing against the fabric, as he forcefully pressed his back against the corner, hands gripping tightly at the metal rails, putting so much weight, he felt like they'd snap off the walls. He hated this. This was {Y/N}'s doing. Well, it was technically his own. But he didn't mean to! It was an accident! He was only hard, because their bodies had.. Touched that way. By accident! How was he supposed to know he'd fall on top of him! He tripped! This wasn't him, it was his body's stupid reaction to physical stimulation, not because he wanted it, right? Still throbbing, the male's eyebrow twitched, his purple orbs giving the tent a harsh glare. Why wouldn't it go down already?! It's been like ten minutes! _

_Prior to this little predicament, Kaito, {Y/N}, Kiibo, Shuichi, and Maki were outside, as the tall boy was talking about the constellations, and how it was so strange that the stars looked so different in this place, but while in mid-conversation, he had made a sharp turn to face the crowd, but while doing that, he failed to realize someone was walking up behind him, soon crashing into one another. The {E/C}-eyed male's nose got pushed back by the Kaito's chest, and Kaito's leg got tangled into {Y/N}'s. Their shins collided, causing both to make sounds of pain, before falling and tripping to the ground, the taller of the two on top, their hips pressing together. Both had shaken their heads out of their painful daze, soon looking up at one another. {H/L}, {H/C} hair was in tangles, curling around green blades of grass, his hands now unintentionally resting on the shoulders of the guy who has crash-landed. With the warmth of touch, and not realizing their hips were practically pushed against one another, the males stared at each other for a few quiet moments, both noticing the color of the other's orbs up close, the other three practically staring. Kaito was the first to realize what was happening, soon looking up at the others, before scrambling off of the body under him, looking petrified. After a few awkward moments, he let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he was holding, soon offering a hand to his friend. Both stood, and laughed it off, a little awkwardly, both their faces dusted in reds and pinks. After that, things went to normal for the most part, but the taller one was quiet. He sat on the ground, thinking over what had happened, unintentionally drifting off to the thought if they were alone, and then.. Maybe.. a little more.. Then he realized something was hurting a little, looking down, noticing a small tent in his pants. Soon freaking out on the inside, nearly coughing up blood, Kaito quickly stood, covering himself with his jacket, walking away, informing the others he needed to use the bathroom, never turning back to them._

_So here he was. In the bathroom, the quietness of the room making time feel still. Nobody ever came to this one, so he felt like he was safe here. Huffing, he tried to think of a way to make it go down, without touching it. Bad thoughts, sad ones, pinching himself, nothing. Nothing was helping. He couldn't handle this. After what felt like hours, he swallowed the lump in his throat. There was no other way. He'd be in here all night if he didn't. Hesitantly, and trembling, he began to gently tug at his pants, the shape of him protruding further from his black boxers, that were scattered with red stars, beginning to sweat. His brain was so confused, but, the throbbing was too much to bare. Warm, lilac orbs closed, as his length was released from it's prison, gulping again, scrunching his eyes tighter, a scared, tight frown of embarrassment as the cold air hit his exposed skin. Was he really about to do this? Here? He felt so ashamed, and unmanly, but, it's not like he could just go out with a raging boner, could he? Opening one of his eyes, he looked down, purple hairs just stopping at the beginning of his shaft, a twitching, and throbbing feeling, affecting his whole body. He noticed how much pre-cum had stained his boxers, cringing. A slow hand went up to his mouth, spitting in it, before reaching down, immediately feeling a jolt run up his spine at the contact._

_Starting with slow, long strokes, he huffed, his hand twitching, his cheeks, and the tips of his ears burning hot. Kaito's thoughts began to wander, trying to think of something hot to get this over with faster. He tried to think of girls, and all of the good things that came with them, but one thing kept interrupting his mind. {Y/N}. Every time the image of him came to mind, he suddenly felt like was melting, but tried to shake off the idea nonetheless. He was not gay. The boy kept switching gears, but eventually, he was all that came to mind. Soon, an image flashed in his mind, of them both on a couch, {Y/N}, jerking Kaito's cock, pre practically spilling, while a determined look lingered on the other man's face. As soon as the though entered his mind, he let out a pleasured groan, stroking faster. Fuck. This is what he was becoming? Could he even call himself a man? Continuing on, constant images of Kaito and {Y/N} flashed quickly through his mind, his pace ever-changing, soon quietly beginning to mumble a name under his breath, his head tilting back, eyes closed._

_"{Y/N}.. {Y/N}..."_

_The male huffed, but while he moaned, and made sweet sounds, feeling totally ashamed of them in the process, he failed to realize, that the door to the bathroom creeped open. And of all people, the one he'd been fantasizing over, had began searching for him, looking in all the bathrooms, to see why he was taking so long, scared something had happened to him. They were in a killing game after all. Before he could even call the other's name, he heard his own, multiple times. Feeling shocked, he peered further in, hearing the heavy breathing, and wet sounds that came from his friend. Recognizing the voice, he felt his heart skip. Was.. Was Kaito.. Doing what he thought he was doing..?_

_"..Kaito?"_

_Soon, a fearful shriek emitted from the back stall, making the {E/C}-eyed boy jump, the sound of something crashing, then proceeded to witness the toiler paper holder slide out from under Kaito's stall, making him panic a little._

_"K-Kaito..?! Are you alright in there..?!"_

_"Y-Yes!! Go away!!"_

_His heart was practically not beating at this point, the fear running through his body, petrified. As he sat on the bathroom floor, he could see the signature {CLR} shoes, that {Y/N} wore. Standing still, the male on the other side stood idly for a few moments, before closing the door behind him quietly, slowly walking over to the last stall, tauntingly slow. Kaito could feel his cock throb, practically shaking in fear. Soon, the shoes stopped, facing the door. Taking notice the door was, oddly unlocked, {Y/N} hesitantly opened it, to see an embarrassed to death Kaito, hands over his mouth, wide-eyes, cock out, now twitching even more, pre-cum leaking out, the skin covered in pre, as well as saliva._

_"Wh-What the hell man..! I said go away!" Trying to cover his exposed erection under his hands, Kaito furrowed his brows, feeling like crawling in a hole, and dying there. Why did it excite him so much that {Y/N} saw? But, even so, he couldn't let him know.. Not like he already did. The standing male gave a soft smile, the same one that he made earlier in the dining hall, making the other snap back at him._

_"Stop fucking doing that!"_

_Confused, the other boy looked down with a raised eyebrow, giving a quiet 'huh'._

_"Stop..! Stop looking at me like that! I can't stand it! It's so irritating!" Purple hair strands stuck to his sweating face, looking angrily at the man above him. "I'm tired of you looking at me like that! The sweetness makes you look super fucking gay, and I hate it!" Saying every excuse, and rude remark, his cock was still twitching, a part of him hoping that {Y/N} wouldn't hate him, the other wanting to punch him in the throat. "People are going to think I'm gay if you look at me like that..!" Still trying to avoid the inevitable truth, the man pushed himself off the ground, using the railing, now glaring at the other, still hiding his present boner._

_"Yeah, I'm gay, says the guy who was just rubbing one out while moaning my name."_

_"Grk--!"_

_Katio's eyes went wide, soon realizing the actual extent of what he had overheard, soon feeling his stomach drop. Trembling slightly again, he took a deep breath, and sighed, finally giving up the defense. He closed his eyes, once again confused, and frustrated. He let out an airy laugh, an 'ahh' leaving his lips. "I don't know what's going on anymore.. Well, go on, go tell the others that Kaito's a fag, and get them all to laugh at me. I deserve it for being so unmanly." The other watched as he looked to the ground in shame, before sighing as well. He knew all too well what Kaito was feeling. He had to go through it when he first realized he liked men too. Instead of turning away, he stepped forward, standing close, before resting a hand on his friend's face, forcing them to both look at each other._

_After a moment, {Y/N} leaned in, their lips now touching. The shock on his face was obvious, lilac eyes wide open, hands nearly clenching, his cheeks heating back up slowly. What.. What was he doing..?! Feeling his cock twitch again, the purple-haired man huffed, scared to either push forward, or pull away. It felt.. Nice.. Though he had a bit of a chapped set of lips, Kaito found himself enjoying the sensation, but still unknowing how to react. Slowly, he began to accept it, hesitantly closing his eyes as well, letting his hands fall off guard, subtly reaching for the wall behind him, eyebrow twitching in nervousness. Swiping at his bottom lip, {Y/N} slipped his tongue out, Kaito hesitantly letting him in. His mind was getting foggy again._

_{Y/N}'s hand reached down, touching the other's exposed cock, feeling it immediately harden more in his hand, twitching at the feeling of his skin, Kaito slightly pulled away in fear, before melting back into the touch. The two's lips separated opening their eyes, both half-lidded to one another, as Kaito made a sympathetic expression._

_"Wh..Why are you doing this..?"_

_"You like me, I like you.. Plus, the least I could do is help out. I mean, you don't want people to see your ding-dong, do you?"_

_A small chuckle, "No, not particularly.."_

_"Okay, then, let me help."_

_"..Fine. But never bring this up, ever, I'm still.. Y'know.."_

_"Yeah, I know.."_

_"Do it, and I will actually kill you.."_

_"I know." Both let out small laughs, before looking back down at the task at hand. Or well, in hand. _

_{Y/N} began to quicken his pace, earning a whiny groan from Kaito, his free hand back on the other's face, pressing his thumb to the lips that were once on his, rubbing the bottom one gently, lilac eyes meeting {E/C} ones. The act of staring into each others eyes as his cock was rubbed, made him nearly whimper, swallowing nervously. He was still unsure about this, despite saying yes. Despite the fact he was getting a handjob by another dude, he was still questioning himself. While in the midst of that thought, his friend pushed up against his body, now, the heat of his clothes on warm skin, and the addition of another body, made him sweat, cheeks hot and red, his breath ragged. Was this really happening? He soon started to stop thinking of those kinds of things, the pleasure taking over his brain. It felt so good, quiet moans escaping his lips, feeling totally unmanly from them, while bucking his hips into {Y/N}'s hand. Hot breath hit his neck, soon feeling warm kisses on his skin, making his head tilt so the other could fit, his eyes dozing off to the ceiling, a pathetic expression on his face. The kisses went from his neck, to his jaw, and almost to his small goatee, before they started moving back down again. A groan left as a sensitive spot was discovered, the other man quick to abuse it. Repeated kisses to it, before an experimental lick, and then a bite, sinking his teeth into the flesh, forcing out a choked moan from Kaito. God, he really did like this, huh._

_The pumping of his cock only got better, as the pre-cum from the tip, lubed up the hand stroking him, making it easier to go faster, and a little rougher, making his length, and thighs twitch with joy. Bucking even harder, orchid purple hair sticking to his face, his voice sounding weaker and weaker, {Y/N} pressed his index finger onto the small slit, rubbing gently, causing Kaito's core to tighten. He was about ready, needing just a little bit of a push._

_"Do you wanna cum..?"_

_"Please.. Please.. I.." Kaito whined, giving the most pathetic response to anything in his life. "Please.. I want to cum so fucking bad.. Please.." Continuing to babble on, the other reached back onto the shaft, stroking fast, causing a happy response, hips pushing forward, Kaito throwing his head back in pleasure, letting out loud moans at this point, bucking his hips into the touch, before he started getting dizzy. His mind was clouded, everything becoming white, unable to close, yet unable to open his eyes at the same time, soon letting out a loud groan of pleasure, as he was driven over the edge, a hot spurt leaving his body, thighs and cock twitching uncontrollably, as the knot in his stomach came loose. Cum spilling onto the vinyl tiled floor under them, clenching his eyes shut, Kaito rode out his orgasm through the hand that held his cock. After his release, he huffed, breath and heartbeat uneven, before turning his attention to {Y/N}, who had something of a not-so-innocent smile. Soon, the orchid purple-haired man felt something hard press against his leg, quickly looking down, to see a nice surprise from his friend._

_"You're gonna help me out too, right?"_


	7. 𝖕𝖑𝖆𝖞𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖈𝖆𝖙 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖒𝖔𝖚𝖘𝖊 {𝖐𝖆𝖊𝖉𝖊 𝖝 𝖒!𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖊𝖗}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; piano man: "Any chance for consensual nonconsent Kaede/MReader with Kaede as the sub? If you don't mind, an emphasis on roughness and degradation, mostly-clothed sex, groping, and vaginal-to-blowjob before finishing with a facial and aftercare would be absolutely perfect."
> 
> sorry this feels rushed jdksdkds i made this one more focused on the nsfw than the buildup and idk if i regret it or if you guys would prefer the smut over the plot but fejfwkjkw anyway hope you guys like it, i certainly had fun with it

╔. 🌸 . .═════════════╗

Such a Whore - JVLA

1:23─────I────2:26

↺͏͏ ◁◁͏͏ ll ▷▷ ⋮≡

🔊 : ▁ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆

╚═════════════. . 🌸 .╝

ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩

┊ ┊ ┊ ✫

┊ ┊ ✩

┊ ⊹ ✯

✯

_Being at the school for ultimates, wasn't where Kaede had ever saw herself being, and even though the school could be stressful with the pressure to be the best, the laughter her friends brought her in this moment, were a good distraction. Shuichi was just about her best friend at this point, and she got along with the others well too, like Gonta and Tenko. Sitting in the dining hall, the blonde conversated with her friends, but she could feel his eyes burning in the back of her skull. He stood by the door frame, arms crossed, and with a sly smile that would make anyone want to take a few feet back. His {E/C} dug into her golden hair, making the female feel a bit nervous. She figured he was a decent distraction too. Why was he just standing there? Why was he staring at her? Feeling just a little bit of courage, Kaede subtly turned her head a bit towards him, her mauve orbs meeting with his, instantly feeling regret. Spinning her head back around, her small hands began to fiddle with the sleeves of her sweater. Her heart was beating so fast now.. How did one look from him send her into such a mess? Seeing Kaede's face flush, Tenko noticed. The female dressed in blue and white, furrowed her brows, looking between her friend, and the male that stood in the frame. Jumping from her seat, the female pointed an accusatory finger at the {H/L}, {H/C}-haired boy, everyone at the table glancing up her way._

_"You! Degenerate male!"_

_"Who, me?"_

_"Yes, you! Stop staring at Kaede with those monstrous eyes! Only a perverted boy would ever stare at a girl as cute as her like that! I'll kick your ass if you don't go away!"_   
  
_"Tenko..!" Kaede's nervous gaze lifted to her friend, tugging at the blue sleeve, making the aikido master look down. "I appreciate your words, but please d-don't say such mean things!" The girl with ribboned hair looked between Kaede, and {Y/N}, soon shutting her eyes a little tight, scoffing. Fists clenched, the girl looked back up, glaring at the male in front of her, who only had a confident smile spread across his features. Shuichi, and Rantaro watched the scene unfold, both giving each other a few nervous glances to one another, the dark-haired boy giving a small, nervous gulp, his cap covering wavering eyes._

_"Fine! But if you put so much as a finger on precious Kaede, I will defend her, even if it means it hurts a degenerate like you!" Plopping back down in her seat, a glaring match went down between her and the boy, her mouth curved down in a scowl, his in a taunting smirk. A gentle hand reached Tenko's shoulder, meeting her moss green eyes with soft purple ones, a nervous, small smile on, making the other blush. Giving a smile back, the girl turned back around in her seat, the girl's backs facing him. {Y/N} chuckled a little, muttering something under his breath, turning away, down the hall. He was having way too much fun with this, staying in character was almost too easy. Meeting up with some of his pals, Kaito, and his girlfriend Maki, {Y/N} needed some time to kill, for when his moment to strike opened. Kaede was all too familiar with his intentions._

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

_Hours went by, school tolling on everyone, but eventually, everything came to a close. The sounds of chatter filled the hallways, profanities and laughter drowning out any conversation anyone had, only able to hear and understand the person next to them. Amidst the crowd, came a girl with golden hair, and mauve eyes. Clinging onto her textbook, she walked alongside Angie, a tanned girl with white, silky hair, her Polynesian accent filling in the gaps of conversation, going on about her commitment to a god named Atua. Kaede listened contently with a smile, hearing all about the passion the female had for the belief, not that she minded, it was actually quite interesting to her of how Angie came across Atua in the first place. While making small talk, her eyes flickered for a moment, just a moment, to meet up with a certain boy in the hallway, at the other end. As the stream of students came and went, one man stayed still, his eyes piercing through hers. Her heart started to pump again, feeling as if she was a meek animal. Fingers twitching, and lips trembling, Angie took notice of her friend's strange behavior. Closing her eyes, the tanned girl moved her hands in an interesting formation, a small smile spread across her smooth cheeks._

_"Atua says you are stressed, dear Kaede!"_   
  
_"H-Huh?"_

_"Yes, yes! Atua tells me something is bothering you! He would like you to tell! Do, tell!"_   
  
_Looking down, avoiding {Y/N}'s gaze, the two females eventually made their way down, nearing him, feeling like it had only took seconds to get there. A warmth enveloped her bare thigh for a moment, making her breath hitch, as she turned back, seeing him already on his way, not even bothering to see her reaction. Feeling her heart thump again, she turned to Angie with a smile, grinning, a little too happily._   
  
_"I wouldn't say nervous.."_

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

_As the time came to go back to her dormitory, a certain blonde could feel her heart pumping. It was beating so loud, and felt like it could pop out of her chest. It wasn't like she hadn't done this before, but it always gave her this amazing rush. Hands clinging to the straps of her backpack, she headed inside the building separate of the school, cool blues and clean glass filled her vision. Sitting at the stairs, was Ryoma, chewing a candy cigarette, as he seemed to be having a conversation with Gonta, something about butterflies, and moths. The large male was smiling big, explaining all the cool differences between the two species, as Ryoma looked contently, obviously thinking over the other's words. Upon seeing her enter, the male with puffy green hair, and a brown suit smiled, giving a big welcome to the female, his excitement ever shining, big round glasses perfectly fitting his face._

_"Kaede! Hello!"_   
  
_"Hey, Gonta, Ryoma."_   
  
_Ryoma gave a small nod in acknowledgement, a smile ghosting his face, Kaede nodding back, before her attention turned back to the larger boy._

_"Gonta saw friend of Kaede! Gonta not sure where he now, but, Kaede friend told Gonta, to tell Kaede that friend is waiting for her! But.. Not sure where.."_   
  
_Feeling sweat drip down her face, Kaede rubbed her legs discreetly for a moment, smiling back up at the large boy. "Thanks, Gonta! I think I might know where he is." The man with army-greenish brown hair grinned, quickly wrapping his arms around his friend, lifting her for a few moments in a hug, being careful not to squish her. Gonta had way too much muscle for a normal person, similar to Nekomaru, and Sakura, and he had been doing his best to control his strength, trying not to crush anyone's bones with his hug._

_"Of course, Kaede!"_   
  
_Setting the female down, the boys gave a friendly wave goodbye as she left the two back to their conversation, feeling a ripple of excitement enter her body. Breaking character was getting difficult, but that was all part of the act, wasn't it. With trembling hands, Kaede pulled out her keys, shakily putting it to the handle. Twisting the metal, the door made a sound, signifying it was now unlocked. The blonde's core tightening, she pushed through it, looking over her room, seeing nothing. A puff left her mouth, as she turned, closing, and locking the door behind her. Was he still out there? She didn't see him after the hallway with Angie. Was he still on the hunt? She wasn't sure. And just as Kaede thought she was safe, a warmth enveloped her body, a quiet voice behind her, breath hitting her neck, making her wince. Before she could let out a scream, a hand came up and covered her mouth, pulling her head harshly to the assailant's chest, a quiet 'shh'ing sound leaving his lips, a wondering hand grabbing anything it could._

_"Hey baby.. It feels great to touch you again.. Remember last time I caught you..?" {Y/N} was grinning, Kaede gently fidgeting in his grip, before his lips neared the female's ear, his tone turning low, and quiet, "How about we skip to the good bit, huh?"_   
  
_His words hit her like a ton of bricks, Kaede's heart felt like it was going to burst, as her breathing became more frantic. The female reached for the door handle, but the boy stepped backward, yanking her body with him, forcing out a loud, choked whine out of the blonde, as they fought for control. The female reached her hands up, shoving them behind, one of them coming in contact with his face, pushing it back, making his grip on her loosen. Letting go of her mouth, the boy with {H/L}, {H/C} hair, brought his hand to his nose, that her palm had pushed against, a dazing, tingly feeling consuming his senses, before he was hit with the realization, that she was running towards the door again. Reaching forward, running towards her, {Y/N} got a handful of golden locks, soon yanking them back, a pained yelp emitting from her lips, suddenly dragging her to the ground, growling out of instinct, and adrenaline._

_"Ryoma..! Gont-" Suddenly, she felt a strong pressure around her throat, making the girl's eyes widen, soon realizing what was happening. Hand secure around her neck, {Y/N} looked down with seemingly angered eyes, and yet, a wicked, sinister smile was spreading. Fighting back with all of her might, Kaede kicked, and hit with clenched hands, before long, the man had grabbed, and secured both of her wrists above her head, and had pressed a knee to her stomach, quickly mounting her, the erection in his jeans, resting on top of her body. The girl jerked and thrashed, but it was all wasted effort. He was just that much stronger than her. {E/C} eyes watched her fight against him in vain, soon letting out a laugh at the pathetic effort. She started getting weaker, the thrashing becoming more limp, the lack of oxygen making it hard to react. Once this started, he spoke up._

_"I'll let go of your pretty neck, as long as you be a good girl for me, and stop screaming.. Okay?"_

_A weak nod, her eyes tearing up, letting out a huff of hot air. On the other side of his body, warm thighs pressed against each other, rubbing, trying to get any friction she could get, her panties practically soaking at this point. Soon, Kaede was allowed to breathe again, his hand coming loose, reaching up to her face, rubbing her cheek with his thumb, half-lidded eyes, staring down at the prize under him. "There, there.. It'll all be over sooner, if you don't fight me.. But, then again, seeing you fight is cute too.. Remind yourself that this will keep happening, the same way, every time. I will always win. Now.." He leaned forward, the grip on the blonde's wrists tightening, pressing them further against the cold floor, as she turned her head away from him, scrunching her eyes shut._

_Next to her ear, {Y/N}'s hot breath hit it, huffing, turned on way more than he should have been, his voice in a hushed tone, "I'll be taking what belongs to me now.."_

_Whimpering under his body, Kaede felt her pussy throb, trembling in his grasp, she suddenly felt cold air hit her skin, as the signature, purple-tinted, pink sweater she wore, along with the dress shirt under it, suddenly lift, stopping right at her collarbone, exposing a white demi-bra, a squeal leaving her, a 'no' quietly passing her lips, {Y/N} grinning at the sight of the clasp, that nestled between her breasts, soon reaching for it, undoing it fairly quickly, nearly tearing it off entirely, shoving the pads to the side, exposing her skin, the pink buds on her chest already in a hardened, and sensitive state, making her eyes grow wide, and cheeks become hotter._

_"N-No..!"_

_"Shut up, slut. You're such a fucking whore, look at you. We haven't even done anything and you're already turned on. You're a pervert, aren't you?"_

_"I-I'm not! I'm a good girl!"_

_A 'pfft' left his lips, his eyes showing dangerous intent, staring into hers, his hand groping at her bust, leaning in close, his nose nearly brushing the blonde's, {E/C} orbs staring through mauve ones, his fingers harshly pinching at her sensitive skin, a high whine as a response._

_"You're not a good girl. You're such a cockslut for me, and you know it. Good girls don't get excited when a guy uses their body like a toy. Good girls don't whine like a whore when they're being touched." Removing his hand from her breast, the boy reached behind, running his hand under Kaede's favorite purple skirt, gripping tightly at her cunt, his fingertips now coated in her sweetness, making her thighs tense, a soft cry escaping, "And good girls don't get wet when they're being shoved to the ground." Emphasizing on the word 'shove', {Y/N} lifted her wrists for a moment, only to slam them back onto the ground, Kaede's eyes watering, her lips trembling, almost unable to hold her composure, the arousal way too much to bare. Soon, {Y/N} had removed himself from the mount, now at the side crouching, but as soon as this happened, the blonde had kicked at his thighs, causing him to stumble and fall over, letting go of her wrists in the process. Making a quick run for it, Kaede flipped herself around, now on her hands and knees, crawling as fast she could, while also trying to stand, but he was already back up at that point. One knee just over the ground, the other leg stepping up, unbending itself to stand, a hand reached for her ankle, yanking it, causing a slip, her body soon crashing back down. Scrambling, she tried to make him let go, but the male had crawled over her, looming over, before pressing his weight in, squashing her between the ground, and his body, his hardened cock pressing into the back of her skirt._

_"N-No! L-Let go of--"_

_"Shut up!"_

_A harsh smack came down on her thigh, creamy skin stinging, that would turn pink in a second or two, a pained moan leaving the female, pussy throbbing uncontrollably. Grinding her hips to the ground, she tried to give her clit anything to stop the aching. Soon, {Y/N} had enough of her games, and started really getting into what he had already planned to do with her. Lifting his hips for just a moment to move a little back, {S/C} hands reached for the wine purple skirt, lifting it high, to be greeted with pretty pink panties, tainted in arousal. A squeak escaped, Kaede attempting to wiggle away from him, still putting up a fight, even if she knew that it would be for nothing. She clawed at the ground, trying to get away, but the attempt was practically nothing against him. The male forced her hips off the ground with his hands, gripping them so tight that she winced, soon ripping the fabric down her thighs, cold air hitting the wet, exposed skin, making the blonde whine, making them sit at her knees. Before a second could go by, Kaede didn't even have the time to try and crawl again, as {Y/N} began unbuttoning his own jeans, and pulled down his boxers, soon feeling something hot press against her sensitive nerves._

_"Eek--!"_

_Flailing a little, the girl could feel him forcefully spread her thighs apart, once again gripping at her hips, knowing that they'd probably leave bruises tomorrow, pulling their bodies closer, his cock now covering her sweet spot in it's entirety. Huffing, {Y/N} rubbed himself against her skin, slick coating his length, forcing her hips to go with his rhythm, Kaede covering her mouth, letting out choked cries and moans. She could feel her body trembling, a hand weakly clawing at the ground again, her bust, and side of her face pressed against the cold. She could feel it now prodding her entrance, her mind becoming too clouded to fight back anymore. Her clit ached, desperately needing attention, and she didn't know if she could hold this act anymore. She finally gave in, at least for now, she needed him so badly this moment, unable to think of anything else. Finally, she curled her hips, raising herself higher for him, her pussy practically begging for him. Seeing this made {Y/N} cock twitch, before he soon pushed himself in without warning, managing to get about halfway in, uninterrupted, forcing her to let out a pleasured shriek, as he let out a groan in contentment._

_"Wow, you're super fucking tight right now.. I was right, you're a major pervert." Just halfway in, he could feel her clench around his cock, actually making it a struggle to get the rest inside. With every inch that went in, she bubbled out a moan, almost drooling onto the floor, her juices the only thing allowing him in. "I should have known. Fucking slut." With that, the boy spit on her lower back, as she trembled at just the sensation. "You wanna be a good girl, right? You can be a good girl, by begging for my cock."_

_"P-Please.." She spoke just above a whisper, whining, "Please.."_

_"Please what, whore? I can't hear you from up here." He reached one of the hands that was gripping her hips, to her hair, pulling it back, forcing the blonde's back to curl, facing him a little, letting out pained cries of pleasure. "Spit it out."_

_"Please..! Please fuck me..! Plea- Ah--!"_

_{Y/N} had spit on her face, before dropping the golden hair in his hand, her head coming down quickly, almost hitting it against the floor, stopping it with her hands. The {H/L}-haired boy pulled out a bit, before slamming back in, rolling his hips, grinding in, Kaede tearing up, a loud cry. Pushing out a breath through closed teeth, the boy pulled out a bit again, now moving a little faster than a moderate pace, making the girl cry and whine, the sounds of his actions making her cheeks and ears go aflame, embarrassing her beyond belief. Letting out a little 'haa', breathless sound, grimacing in wry amusement, mauve eyes rolling back a little, her hands in tight fists, while making desperate whines. Reaching down, between her stomach and thighs, Kaede reached under her pushed up skirt, rubbing her clit uncontrollably, weakening her even more._

_"You sound like a slut. Good girls don't sound like that, do they? Good girls don't touch themselves like a bitch in heat, do they? The only thing you're good at, is being my cute, desperate cumslut. Isn't that right?"_

_Too pleasured to make a verbal response, the female simply nodded eagerly , and began to make something of a convulsing motion with her body, trembling at the feeling of being fucked into, and the sensation on her clit only made it better. Smiling, {Y/N} leaned forward, pressing his chest to her back, his face next to hers, reaching one of his hands up to her breasts, tweaking one of the sensitive pink buds with his fingers, the other hand on her backside, groping at the flesh in his palm, huffing in her ear. Though his acting was strong, his mind too, soon started to get foggy, almost unable to keep his composure, soon going harder, hitting her deeper on the inside, both slowly losing their ability think, just going on pure instinct, even if it was for a few moments. Hot, tight, and dripping, Kaede began to drool, some of it hitting the floor, both of them sweating, the feeling of hair and clothing sticking to their skin, hot breath unable to stop from huffing. After a minute or so of getting railed on his cock, the blonde could feel her stomach tightening, her thighs shaking so hard it was hard to keep them upright. Her sex clenched around his length, making it harder for him to move, having to force himself in and out, showing him that she was already almost done._

_{H/C} locks draped over the woman's features, the hand on her breast reaching upward, to her cheeks, squishing them gently together, forcing her head to turn a little, making the two look each other in the eyes, a grin on {Y/N}'s face._

_"You wanna cum for me..? Huh?" He was just above a whisper, his lips hovering over her ear._

_"Please..! P-Please let me cum..!"_

_Reaching his hand to her golden locks, he grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling it back a little, his thrusts becoming more rough. "Then cum, cum on my cock like the slut you are.. I won't stop fucking your cunt until you cum..!" His voice became more aggressive, at this point, burying his hips in when they come forward, his dirty words almost being enough to send her over the edge._

_Kaede was a mess at this point, strands of her blonde hair sticking to her face, drooling, her mauve eyes rolling up, a distorted, beyond blissful smile spread across her features, her pussy twitching in ecstasy, a knot tight in her stomach, her heart practically shaking her rib-cage, and her insides getting roughed up. In the heat of the moment, {Y/N} reached down, pushing the female's hand out of the way, excessively at rubbing her clit, trying to drive her, barking at her to cum, over and over again. Moaning out, her voice rang through the room, thankfully for them, the walls were soundproof. Reaching her climax, Kaede let out a pleasured squeal, she felt herself spasm on his length, clenching him so tight, it almost hurt, her hands clawing roughly at the cold ground, while he still pushed in and out, forcing her to endure over-stimulation, still cumming as he continued._

_Once she was finished, he continued to abuse her nerves, making her let out pained whines and squeaks, shaking under him, too weak to stop him anymore. After a few moments of making her go through over-stim, the man pulled out, wet juices splattering against the floor beneath them. The man stood, his cock covered in slick. {Y/N} pulled Kaede to her knees by grabbing by the collar, her hands resting on his thighs for support, looking up at him with a weak expression, his length hovering over her, trying to keep herself from buckling over._

_"Be a good girl, and open your mouth for me.."_

_Complying right away, the girl separated her lips, sticking her tongue out just barely, her brows curved up, ready to endure whatever he would put her through. Reaching towards his cock, he began to pump his length quickly, grunting and groaning at the stimulation, her cute face only making it worse. After only what felt like a few moments, his mind went blank, closing his eyes as he came, strings of semi-transparent white painting across her features, taking a bit to finish releasing, her face covered in his substance. Huffing, {Y/N} slowly let go of his length, smiling fondly at the girl below him. Kaede closed her mouth, swallowing all the her tongue could, letting out a weak giggle. Extending his hands, bending a little, he helped her back to her feet, raising one of her hands to his lips, kissing the back of it, grinning happily._

_"You alright? I hope I didn't hurt you too much.."_

_"No, I'm fine.. Great actually."_

_"Awesome, let's go clean up then."_

_"Good idea."_

_Walking with her boyfriend to the bathroom, hand-in-hand, Kaede turned on her faucet, splashing her face with warm water, until all the white was cleaned off, soon taking the towel next to her that hung from the metal ring, drying her skin. While she did that, he cleaned himself off with a separate towel, damp with water, cleaning off any stickiness, and anything that needed cleaning, then washed his hands. The boy left the bathroom once the girl said she needed to use the toilet, closing the door behind him to let him do her thing. Meanwhile, the boy removed his clothing, setting them in the small, cute, pink laundry bin, then reached into her closet, pulling out one of the pairs of clothes he left in there, slipping on pair of fresh boxers, a loose-fitting pair of {CLR} pants, and a large {CLR} tee. He walked towards the bed, fixing it a bit for her, humming contently. Soon after, Kaede exited the bathroom, limping the slightest bit, to her closet, pulling out a pair of her pajamas. A pair of dark, dull purple short-shorts, and an extra large white t-shirt, setting it on the counter, before removing her clothing, setting them in the bin, and finally putting on the fresh clothing, not bothering to put on panties for the rest of the day, to lessen the chance of an infection, not that she was too worried about it. As {Y/N} made the bed for a good snuggle session, the blonde pulled out a small drawer at her desk, taking out a pink scrunchie, pulling her golden hair into a neat ponytail._

_The {H/C}-haired boy reached into the closet once more, to pull out a backpack, which he had also kept in her dorm, pulling out two water bottles, before handing one to her, smiling, taking a drink on his own._

_"If you hadn't clearly enjoyed yourself so much, I would be worried you forgot what the safeword was."_

_"I didn't forget silly, I just wanted to have an extra good time today. School has been stressing me a bit."_

_"Awe, I'm sorry baby. Well, it's time to just relax right now. How about we lay in the bed, and watch something?"_

_"It's not even nighttime yet."_

_"I know, I know," {Y/N} chuckled, taking another sip of the water for a moment, as she did hers, "I just wanna cuddle you right now."_

_"Well, in that case, let's do it!"_

_Exchanging fond smiles, the boy opened the blanket for her, grabbing the remote, getting in after her, the red and black blanket warming them both from the waist down, their backs on the bed frame. Turning the system on, {Y/N} surfed through Hulu, the two discussing what they wanted to watch, landing on one of the movies they've both seen together countless times. Soon, the boy wrapped an arm around Kaede, leaning down, giving her forehead a kiss, before giving kind, warmhearted eyes. She smiled back, kissing his cheek, both letting out light, gentle laughter._

_"You were perfect today, baby. I'm still a little worried I hurt you more than I meant to."_

_"Well, I mean, you're supposed to hurt me, at least a little."_

_"Yeah, but, still.. You mean a lot to me, I don't want to drive you away."_

_"You could never drive me away! As long as you didn't do anything meant to cause me distress."_

_Feeling warm inside, he didn't even think, before pulling her in a hug, kissing her skin, her soft cheek receiving a gentle peck. The two hugged and kissed a little, before turning back to the movie, his head resting on top of hers, holding their hands, fingers intertwined, gently holding one-another over the blanket. They both felt safe, and content. Sure, their private life was intense, but in the afterglow, it all felt surreal. They loved each other a lot, and, at least at this moment, he wanted to let her know, just how he really felt._

_"Y'know, you really are a good girl."_


	8. 𝖚𝖒𝖇𝖗𝖊𝖑𝖑𝖆 {𝖈𝖍𝖎𝖆𝖐𝖎 𝖝 𝖒!𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖊𝖗}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; boomboiz: "Heya! So um if it's not too much problem (and you aren't too busy with the other requests) could I get maybe some comfort sex one shot with chiaki and a male reader? Basically life hasn't been very good to the reader and chiaki notices and decides to spoil him a bit... Maybe add cockwarming and anal in there? Thanks and I hope you have great day!"
> 
> i was literally blasting 'pika girl' while writing this for a while bc haha video games and i ended up listening unironically and idk if i should feel shame or accomplishment bc that song still kinda slaps dwkjdkjdw 2012 is never ending for me, is it
> 
> doing this one early bc it's so fricking sweet to me and i need that more in my life 🥺❤
> 
> sorry the nsfw feels super rushed againnjajdka i tried my best but idk what happene d dsjksdsd i hope you guys like this better than i do

╔. 🌸 . .═════════════╗

you are loving - timmies ft. shiloh

0:21──I───────1:57

↺͏͏ ◁◁͏͏ ll ▷▷ ⋮≡

🔊 : ▁ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆

╚═════════════. . 🌸 .╝

ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩

┊ ┊ ┊ ✫

┊ ┊ ✩

┊ ⊹ ✯

✯

_Chiaki could't understand it. The class was on a vacation trip to Jabberwock Island, everyone was having fun, and yet, something was bothering her. {Y/N} was acting so strange. In between various naps and gaming sessions, while sitting in her boyfriends lap, she took notice of how his eyes seemed to be unfocused, and almost distant, tilting her head at his actions, but not thinking much of it, until recently. He had been avoiding conversations to sit somewhere, and not really talk to anyone. Chiaki would often join him, and lean against him as she played ds, to show she cared, but he never seemed to talk about it when she asked. He had been hiding out in his cottage for hours, while everyone else was going out, and being friendly. Today, had been distinctly worse. He looked miserable. Bags under his eyes, assuming is was from a lack of sleep, he hadn't been eating well, and he stunk a little bit. The small girl eventually got the other to shower, and had gotten him something to munch on, from Teruteru's fine cuisine, that always had something of a nostalgic taste. After that, Chiaki had suggested the male take a nap, and to come meet her at her cottage when he was awake, to come hang out. But, she had something a little different in mind._

_Sneaking a bottle of lube into her pink backpack from the supermarket, trying to keep away the eyes of Kazuichi, who was endlessly fawning over Sonia, to Hajime, who seemed to be uninterested, the female casually walked past them, the automatic doors opening for her. Soon whipping out her watermelon pink nintendo switch, playing animal crossing as she made her way down the sidewalk. The sun was just heading down, the time being about five-thirty, nearing the nighttime, her focus purely on the game. While playing, fishing, and trading, she began to wonder if this would really help his mood. It wasn't like they hadn't had sex before, but never when he was sad, really. But, he looked more conflicted this time. What happened? She knew it had to be something right before the trip, a few days prior to flying there. Maybe something at home? Maybe he was just in one of those moods people get in? She wasn't sure. Chiaki was never good at reading other people. Nonetheless, she wanted to spoil him a bit. Surely it was better than just playing video games in front of him._

_Back at the cottages, a pretty-faced blonde, and grey-skinned, hetero-chromatic boy gave a friendly greeting to Chiaki, to which the short female returned, going back to her game, soon turning to the right, to the girls side of the cottage area. Sauntering to her front door, the girl put some of her pale, pink-tinted hair behind her ear, before reaching into her backpack pocket, pulling out a small key, unlocking her door, and casually walking inside._

_Closing the door behind her, leaving it unlocked for {Y/N}, she kicked off her shoes, setting her switch down after pressing save, soon removing her backpack. Crouching, shuffling through her bag for the goods, she slipped it out of the backpack, and crossed to her bed, soon getting on all fours, to set the lube under the bed to hide it, as a surprise for her boyfriend. Soon, she was standing again, walking to the closet. Pulling out an over-sized, pokeball designed hoodie, she tossed it to the bed, before getting undressed. Putting all of the clothing items in their designated places, she stood bare, other than her blush pink, with purple polka dotted panties, yawning, soon passing out while standing for a few moments, before shaking her head awake, her pale hair moving in a swift motion with her movement. Chiaki strolled to her bed, picking up the hoodie, slipping it over her head, smoothing out it's edges. As soon as it had covered her body, the short female walked to her t.v., turning it on, along with the playstation, soon turning on a video game, getting on her knees, before sliding onto her stomach, gently swinging her legs up and down, waiting for the game to start._

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

_After about an hour of waiting, a knock could be heard from Chiaki's door, a quiet 'come in' leaving her lips, facing back to the game, pressing pause, and save, while she simultaneously pushed up to her knees, sitting on the back of her shins, turning her body towards the door, to see her still, semi-sleepy, boyfriend in the door frame, his hair a little disheveled, and ruffled from the constant tossing, and turning, one hand on the door, shoulders slumped over. He wore a {CLR} t-shirt, and baggy {CLR} pants, standing barefoot. A small frown on his face, tired, dull eyes coming with, he drudged his way in, tossing the door closed behind himself, after turning the lock from the inside, suddenly on his knees, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. His head hung low on her right shoulder, closing his eyes, sighing. After a few moments of silence, Chiaki thought this would be where she'd hug him. And doing just that, the female nestled her arms around the boy, closing her eyes as well, leaning her head gently on top of his. Maybe she should.. No.. Maybe..? Ah, she'd ask something else._

_"...Did the nap help at all?"_

_"Kind of.. it was hard to fall asleep, but I was out like a light once I actually fell asleep."_

_Both voices were quiet, one soft, one simply tired. Well, both were tired, but when was Chiaki, not tired. Sighing, the girl rubbed his back, opening her now, half-lidded eyes, before turning, giving the {T/A/S} boy a peck on the cheek, making a small, subtle smile spread across his features. Soon, the short female pulled away from his embrace, looking at him with a fond smile. Soon, she felt her cheeks flush, remembering what her original plan was. The boy blinked at her a few times, before she looked him in the eye again, fiddling with the cuffs of her hoodie, soon pulling at the loose strings._

_"...Wanna play video games..? Or maybe.. cuddle..? I'm not good with romance, so.. I'm sorry if I'm not helping.."_

_A happy sigh left the {H/C}-haired boy's nose, a small smile on his face. Reaching a hand forward, he touched the others face, a soft cheek in his palm, giving a soft, tender look into her eyes, {E/C} orbs, meeting pale pink ones, soon leaning in, giving a kiss to her lips, closing them. Chiaki, closed her own in return, her warm cheeks barely brushing against his, the kiss lingering for a few moments. His breath tasted bland, while hers tasted like the pocky she had as a replacement for lunch. After a few moments, they both pulled away, his hand still gently caressing her face._

_"You're doing perfect, baby."_

_Chiaki smiled at his kind words, tilting her head in his touch, closing her eyes for a moment, focusing on his warmth. Before long, her pale pink eyes opened again, as his hand slowly dropped to his side, looking down at the ground, picking at the carpet, that was the same picture of a starfighter from that old retro game, galaga, the image on the pin in her pink-tinted hair._

_"Sorry, I haven't talked about what's been bothering me, and pushing your questions off.. I didn't want to, like," the boy paused, running a hand through his {H/L}, {H/C} hair, looking up, and away from her, eyes fixating on one of her pink window curtains, "pester you, or make you listen to my garbage.." {Y/N} sighed, hand coming back to his lap, his eyes soon fixating on his fingers, moving them around absentmindedly, "Some stuff happened before the trip, and it's been really bugging me.. A lot. And, I don't want to drag you into that." He looked up, smiling at his girlfriend. "It means a lot that you went out of your way to make sure I took care of myself.. I know I don't usually verbalize my feelings, but I'm still kinda drowsy, and emotional.."_

_"...I understand.." The girl nodded at him, avoiding his eyes, looking at the texture of the carpet. "..Thank you for telling me.." After a few moments, Chiaki stood, reaching out a hand to {Y/N}, to which he took, standing up as well. "Hey.. I.. I have a little surprise for you.."_

_Looking down at her quizzically, he tilted his head. "A surprise..? For me?"_

_"Mhm..!" The girl nodded, before leading him to the bed, soon sitting him down on the edge, soon crawling into his lap. The boy's face suddenly turned a shade pinker, but what made them brighter, was when, Chiaki, had taken his hands in hers, and placed them on her hips, soon resting hers on his shoulders. "But.. You have to kiss me a bit first.. If you don't mind.."_

_"O-Of course, I don't.."_

_With that, the two leaned forward, both closing their eyes, a tender, soft kiss, soon taking over. {Y/N}, and Chiaki's heads tilted, her hands traveling up to the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair, his rubbing circles with his thumbs, slow, and gentle motions on her hips, dissolving in the intimate kiss. As the two shared a moment together, the girl opened her mouth a bit, swiping her tongue across his bottom lip, her eyes open now, but just the smallest bit, to gauge his reaction. {Y/N} could feel his heart bump, his eyes opening a bit too, meeting hers, as he willingly opened his mouth a little, letting their tongues touch, and push against each other. It was strange, how Chiaki, was the one initiating, since it almost always, was him pushing things further, but it wasn't like he was complaining. The two muscles began to gently push together, the boy's hands becoming noticeably a bit twitchy. He slowly felt up her body, until his hands met with her breasts, that hid under the white and red cloth, running his fingers on them. Rubbing around, and gently caressing for a few moments, he could feel the pink buds harden under his touch, her breath becoming more ragged. A little more confident, {Y/N} slid his hands back down her figure, slipping under the hem of the hoodie, feeling up her skin. Once he reached the place he wanted to be, he began to gently tweak her nipples between his nimble fingers, his tongue becoming more forceful, his eyes shut a little tighter than they originally were. Soft, quiet moans escaped Chiaki's lips, sending a rush of blood through the man's body, feeling his erection growing, the baggy pants, luckily, not restraining it too much. He could feel the warmth of her pussy through her panties, and his {CLR} sweatpants, huffing, beginning to gently grind against her. After what felt like an hour, in reality only being a minute or so, the two parted for air, looking into each other's eyes, as the string of mixed saliva drooped, then made a silent snap, their hearts now uneven in beat._

_"Ch-Chiaki.. Wh..What's this about?" {Y/N} chuckled, "You never get so heated like this at first.."_

_The girl gave a soft giggle, smiling. "..Well.. I know you've been upset, and I've been reading those.. girls magazines." She paused, "They said that something like this usually makes boys feel better, even if it's just in the moment.. but.. this isn't the surprise I was talking about.."_

_"What could be better than this..?"_

_Soon crawling out of his lap, hands slipping out of her hoodie, the girl bent down, reaching under the bed, pulling out a lube bottle. She sat back on her calves, avoiding his gaze, blushing red. The tube had a label, to which it had it's brand name, and a picture of a water droplet, signifying it was water based. He blinked quietly for a few moments, before turning his gaze to her cherry-coated face._

_"..I-I know you like it when we do it.. there.. so.. I..I thought maybe I should let you do it again, so that.. you wouldn't be as bummed out.."_

_"Ch..Chiaki.."_

_"D-Don't stare at me like that.. just.. help me.." The girl crawled back on the bed, flipping around, letting her back touch the blanket, turning her embarrassed gaze back onto {Y/N}, who stared with something of a surprised face, as she waited. After what felt like too long, Chiaki sat up, gently grabbing him by the collar, pulling him down with her, feeling a bit impatient, as he now nestled between her two legs, his half-hard erection pushing against her panties, through his pants, elbows propped up on both sides of her body, as the two stared at each other. The girl reached up to his face with both of her small, soft hands, pulling him into another peck on the forehead, smiling. "...Sorry for not helping before.. I just didn't know what to do.. but.. I do care about you.. Even if I don't really show it.. So.. I hope this helps at all.. If you even wanna.. do it.." As the girl avoided his stare, she could feel a small, hot droplet, splash on her cheek, making her look up, with the widest eyes that {Y/N} had ever seen her make._

_Tears pricked at the boy's eyes, his body trembling gently over her, before he quickly went in for another kiss, closing his eyes, going in a little harder than he intended, almost clacking their teeth, the hot liquid pushing up against their cheeks, rubbing thinner, before he pulled away after a few seconds had passed. {Y/N} laughed, pulling a hand up, rubbing the small amount of tears away, making Chiaki's heart tighten. Something bad must have happened._

_"I don't deserve your kindness, Chiaki.. You really do spoil me.."_

_"...Sex makes boys this happy..?"_

_He laughed a little, shaking his head at her misunderstanding. "I'm talking about how you're so selfless with me.. With this, and with you going out of your way to indulge me in the things I like, you've also taken care of me, by making me take care of myself, even when I didn't want to.. And you were willing to listen to my complaints, and sit with me when I was being difficult. It means so much that you care for me.."_

_"...Well.. I love you.. So.. I want you to be happy.."_

_Feeling his heart tighten, the {H/C}-haired boy felt the tears coming back, soon rubbing his eyes again to prevent them, smiling, his lip quivering a bit. "I love you too.." Leaning down slowly with his eyes now closed, the two kissed for another small while, both of their eyes closed now, feeling as if they were melting into each other. A bit into their embrace, the boy began to grind his hips into hers again, huffing, making the pink-haired female wrap her legs around his waist, pushing herself against him in acceptance, the friction making his cock harden further, Chiaki's lower body starting to quiver, lips still pressed together. As he continued to grind, {Y/N} pulled the kiss away, to lower his head in the crook of her neck, placing gentle, soft kisses, his hands roaming down her body, meeting her bare thighs, rubbing them both back and forth, up and down slowly, holding his head up on her neck by using his core, the female beginning to rub gently back against him. Huffing, the boy opened his eyes a bit, now sinking his teeth into her flesh a little, nibbling and gently gnawing at it, quiet whines leaving her lips as a result, his {S/C} hands reaching under her sweater, gently tugging at the panties she wore, slowly but surely slipping them off her hips, having to part from her neck, to pull them up and over her legs, soon tossing it once off._

_Her pussy was pretty, and pink, he stared at it for a moment, getting distracted, before she kicked at his shoulder a little, to get his attention, her brows furrowed a bit, her face flushed by the time he looked up at her expression._

_"...D-Don't stare.. It's embarrassing.."_

_"S-Sorry.."_

_Gesturing to the lube in her hand, the boy offered his, Chiaki soon passing it to him, taking both of her hands to gently hold at her sweater. It didn't matter how many times they had sex, she was a little nervous each time, always tugging at the strings of clothes, or gripping at a fabric, her cheeks warm and pink. {Y/N} opened the lid, squeezing some into his hand, mostly around his fingers, soon looking down, closing the lube, setting it to the side, using the now free hand to spread her thighs further apart, reaching down, and applying. The cold made Chiaki shiver, closing her eyes, and scrunch her face a little, a light 'mm!', escaping. He rubbed gently, then pushing one of his fingers in, to make sure it wouldn't hurt her, soon making a face, then feeling his heart thump. It was a little loose, still tight by all means, but loose like, she had prepared for this beforehand. His {E/C} eyes looking to her, she opened one eye, still trying to get used to the cold._

_"Did.. Did you..?"_

_A shy nod, she avoided his eyes. "...I didn't want it to hurt so.. When you were napping, and when I was playing video games here, I.. I.. Um.." Too embarrassed to say anything, she lifted the hoodie's collar up her face, covering from the bridge of her nose and down, making him chuckle a little at how shy she was being. Focusing back at the task, he made sure to cover what he needed, to make it easier on her, before putting another finger in, making the girl whine. Grabbing the lube again, he covered his fingers, adding a second coating, feeling like it wasn't enough from the first coat, calmly applying what he needed to, before pulling his hand away, using the free hand to pull down his sweatpants, then his briefs, his length coming into their view, his hand reaching down to it, rubbing all the excess lube from his hand on his skin, huffing at the contact, stroking himself for a little bit, covering himself in it. When he felt ready, {Y/N} looked down at his shivering girlfriend, soon adjusting his body to line with hers, setting the closed lube bottle down onto the floor, pressing the tip to her skin, his core contracting in anticipation._

_"Are you ready..?"_

_Taking in a puff of air, Chiaki began holding in some breath, nodding. Taking a deep inhale as well, exhaling lowly, the boy pushed himself a little, getting this tip of his cock inside, slowly, and gently pushing forward, taking short breaks when the female looked too pained, fearful he would hurt her, but soon enough, the entirety of his length was inside, letting out a shaky huff, his head tilted back._

_"..It hurts..and feels weird.. I'm still not used to.. a-anal.."_

_"..Then let's stay like this for a bit, take all the time you need to adjust.."_

_"..Kiss me while we wait.."_

_Leaning down, the {E/C}-eyed boy rested his elbows on both sides of her, kissing her lips, tongues gently pressing at each other, soon running his hands up and down her body. Chiaki wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing gently, her soft, plush lips pressing against his slightly chapped ones. {S/C} hands reached to the hem of her sweater, slowly pushing up the fabric, her delicate skin now becoming exposed, and soon, her bust was met with cool air, as his thumbs rubbed circles on her hips, before reaching one of his hands higher, tugging at one of the pink buds on her chest, making her whine quietly. After the two parted for air, {Y/N} lowered his head, kissing her pale skin, before taking the neglected one between his lips. suckling at it lightly, while continuing to rub the other, her voice noticeably louder, making a squeak when he took the pink in between his teeth, gently nibbling at her skin, forcing her thighs to tremble, and core tighten. As he gave attention, the girl reached up, running her hands through his hair, her soft fingers gently tugging, not enough to hurt him, but enough to feel it. He swapped his lips and hands, now kissing and teething at the other, his hand now feeling up what he had last. After a bit of this, Chiaki felt her muscles and body relax, almost too embarrassed to tell her she was ready._

_"...You can.. Y-You can move now.."_

_"Are you sure..? I don't want to move if it hurts.."_

_"..It's fine.."_

_"..Ok.."_

_Drawing his hips out a bit, he could feel her gripping at his warmed cock, the lube helping his movements, huffing, the man pushed back in, slowly, allowing her to build up a tolerance. {Y/N} repeatedly pushed in and out softly, panting at how tight it was, trying to not push in faster on his own, as she moaned in his ear quietly. He pushed in and out, grinding his hips a little when he went in, forcing her to let out a whine. Gripping at the back of his shirt, Chiaki huffed, leaning in, tugging at his hair again for his attention, soon looking up at her._

_"..Y-You can go faster.."_

_Nodding, {Y/N} pulled away from her gentle grip, moving his hands to the back of her thighs, snug under her knees, spreading them further apart, hesitating before moving a little faster than he had, a shy 'aah' leaving her lips, once again gripping the fabric of her hoodie, her bust now moving with his thrusts, her eyes tearing up from the stimulation, drooling a little at the feeling. The two started to sweat, the clothes sticking a little to their skin, his {H/L}, {H/C} hair sticking to his face, not to mention how her ass felt, it felt like a warm, pleasurable burn. Chiaki felt like she was melting, lifting her head to look up at him, and the actions he was taking, soon whimpering at the view, almost too embarrassed to watch. The girl took the tips of two fingers between her lips, coating them in saliva, bringing them back down to her clit, gently rubbing, trying to ease the pain a bit more, and get more pleasure, quietly moaning. Her actions made his heart skip, unable to stop the harder thrust he gave, forcing her to let out a louder cry. She could feel her insides tightening, the feeling of his cock somewhere like that making her embarrassed, and yet she couldn't help that it was starting to feel amazing, just like it had the few times they did this._

_"{Y-Y/N}..!"_

_Taking note of her whining tone, the boy pushed her thighs up, lifting her hips off the bed, now moving faster, thrusting down, which enabled him to hit deeper in her core, as pools of tears now filled her eyes, moaning out louder, as he huffed and continued. Chiaki's mind started to blur, rubbing her clit faster, closing her eyes shut and turning her head to the side, her free hand gripping at the sheets below them, back curling from the feeling. {Y/N} watched as she gave into the pleasure, still filling her tight hole with his cock, that often twitched in ecstasy. Still careful not to go too rough, he contained himself from railing her completely, showing mercy for the smaller girl. The feeling was intense, feeling herself stretch around him, trembling at the feeling, noticing the buildup of slick from her arousal, not able to believe something so perverted would turn her on so much. Pushing one of her fingers inside her pussy, the female whined, unable to contain her voice, making it considerably harder for {Y/N} to hold back, soon pumping just a little faster, Chiaki tilting her head back, going back to rubbing her clit._

_The girl with pale hair turned her face back to him, opening one of her eyes, a dull pink meeting {E/C}. "..I.. I'm gonna..!"_

_"Go ahead, cum for me, cum for me baby.."_

_Chiaki whined, crying in pleasure, with just a bit of pain, still building up to her climax, pussy twitching with joy. She wondered why they didn't do this more often, but then remembered how it hurts every time when they start, but how good it felt after her body got used to it. Locking around his cock, the female let out a pleasured squeal, letting the knot in her stomach come loose, whining as he let her ride out her orgasm. {Y/N} felt like he was gonna cum too, his mind drawing blanks and seeing white, his hips grinding into her, before pulling out, dropping her hips back onto the bed, reaching down to his cock, stroking it quickly, before releasing, a hot, warm, liquid-like substance, spilling, and shooting down to Chiaki's stomach, some even reaching to her still exposed bust. Both parties huffed, shaky breaths leaving their lips, the female trembling, her eyes closed. {Y/N} wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, looking down at the work he did. Standing up, off the bed, the boy reached down, pulling his sweatpants and briefs all the way off, before picking up his girlfriend in a bridal-style manner, carrying her now tired, and sleepy body to the bathroom, turning on the light, before setting her on her feet, slipping the hoodie above her head, setting it in a small laundry bin. along with his own articles of clothing that was in his hand._

_"You can still stand, right?"_

_"...A little.."_

_"Here," the male guided her to the sink, "lean on this, okay, baby?"_

_Giving a subtle nod, Chiaki smiled, {Y/N} smiling back, soon slipping the t-shirt he wore over his head, setting it in the bin, soon turning to the bathtub, running the water, turning it to warm, humming quietly. The boy flipped the lock switch under its faucet, the water now filling the porcelain, soon standing straight up again, turning to the pale pink-haired girl._

_"Thanks, Chiaki."_

_"..For what..?"_

_"For taking care of me."_

_"..I try my best.."_

_Walking over to her, the boy pressed his hand to her face, letting her lean in his gesture, a sleepy smile across her features. Brushing her hair out of her face, {Y/N} kissed her forehead, his eyes closed as well, before smiling down to her, "Well, I'm gonna set a nice bubble bath for us as payment for today. How about we play mortal kombat or something, after?'_

_"..Yes..!"_


	9. 𝖞𝖆𝖘𝖚𝖍𝖎𝖗𝖔 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; blue wolf: "Anything with Hiro would be amazing💕"
> 
> requested by; dezzie: "Can you please do Yasuhiro Hagakure NSFW headcannons?"
> 
> sorry this one feels empty, i didn't really have many for hiro. i watched his fte's and everything, but it was still hard to think of any efjfkfjferwe

_ʏᴀꜱᴜʜɪʀᴏ_ _ʜᴀɢᴀᴋᴜʀᴇ_

_\- lazy top. he likes to dom you, but not really in an intense way, simply the one doing the fucking, though he's perfectly fine sitting back, letting you do your thing._

_\- absolutely loves fingering you to no end, the sight of you whining and crying from his touch, or if you're in public, the sight of you trying to hold it together as he's knuckle deep inside you under a table, will make him super turned on._

_\- high sex is best sex. he'll do the dirty whenever, but it just feels so much better, and a lot more enjoyable after hitting a joint, or eating an edible. the sex is a lot more relaxed and slow, but the buildup before the climax feels sooo intimate. seeing that cute expression of yours makes him so excited._

_\- creampies are his absolute favorite, it's so cute to see how his cum spills out of you, always making him giddy when you let him. how could he resist?_

_\- light spanking! he's not into spanking because he wants you to be in pain, he just loves the way your ass bounces from the impact. he likes to spank you while he's hitting it from the back, while pulling you in by your hips._

_\- lingerie guy, he loves to see you try to distract him with it on, and when you do, it sure works. he loves light purples and blues, and ones that are a mesh see-through. bonus points if you have ribbons on them._

_\- shower sex! likes lathering you both up, and watching the water run down your body as he fucks you up the wall, or bent over the porcelain._

_\- oral fixation. he_ _loves _ _eating you out, if you're sitting on his face or not, he loves your taste. he uses literally any excuse to have you in his mouth, practically addicted to it by now. please let him.._

_\- please let him use toys on you.. nothing too dramatic, but small vibrators drive him wild. he likes using them on you while kissing your neck, hearing the weak moans you let out making him rock hard. if you let him use it on you secretly, and he uses the remote as he pleases, that will be a day to remember._

_\- his favorite position is cowgirl. he loves to watch your body bounce up and down as you ride his cock, holding onto your hips for support, sometimes able to thrust up into you._


	10. 𝖘𝖍𝖚𝖎𝖈𝖍𝖎 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; silent protagonist {cichyprotagonista}: "Can I request sexy headcannons for Shuichi?"
> 
> doing hcs rn bc i've been feeling uninspired to write for the past few days, but i still wanted to post something dsjkkkdajd hope you guys enjoy

_ꜱʜᴜɪᴄʜɪ ꜱᴀɪʜᴀʀᴀ_

_\- switches between whiny bottom, and soft top. he's mostly submissive to whoever he's with, loving the touch of someone else, rather than be embarrassed by his own clumsy ones, plus, you touching him feels like a pleasurable electrical current through his body._

_\- body worshiper, he endlessly fawns over you in intimate situations, complimenting you all the time, meaning every word. he wants you to know exactly what he thinks, and he'll worship you until he is too pleasured to focus._

_\- dirty talk makes him so hard. he loves it when you whisper in his ear, telling all the things you want, and/or plan to do to him, makes his face flush instantly, and make him whimper at you. and if you talk dirty to him in public, where he's the only one can hear you in a group of people?? he's gone, flustered and now aroused. _

_\- blindfold and tie him down, he's putty in your hands. the unknown of where you'll touch makes his heart race, and twitch, even if you leave him to sit there, and beg for your warmth. though he loves seeing what happens during sex, having that uncertainty and surprise makes him to weak with arousal._

_\- if you're comfortable with sexting, please do it. he loves it when you send him pictures like that, and he's way too happy to send pictures back. he absolutely loves it, especially if he's in public receiving the message, the rush of trying to hide it makes his face go red, and makes his heart pump loud in his chest._

_\- sharing fantasies together makes him so flustered and blushy, if you both talk about your sexual desires, he'll get a little shy, and if you both share the same fantasies, he begins to stutter and cover his face in embarrassment._

_\- if you sit on his face, he practically feels his soul leaving his body. forcing him to push his lips to your sex, will make his thighs, hands and cock twitchy, desperately eating you up, whining as he tastes you._

_\- forced orgasms are one of his favorites to do. he always tries to resist cumming, holding everything in, until he just can't anymore, and it all comes out, along with his loud whines and cries. please force him, you don't even need to be mean, just keep touching him until he just has to orgasm._

_\- if you're a girl, he likes it when you peg him, and if you're a boy, he just likes it when you fuck him sometimes rather than him fucking you. don't be afraid to be a little rough with him, he likes it when you nearly slam your hips into him, it drives him wild._

_\- his favorite position is cowgirl + reverse, either or. seeing you milk his cock so eagerly with that happy expression, using his body how you want, makes him nearly cum so fast._


	11. 𝖈𝖊𝖑𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖎𝖆 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry i haven't posted any oneshots lately, i've been super uninspired to write, and i don't wanna pump out things that are half-ass, but i didn't want to leave you guys hanging, so i wrote some quick headcanons for you guys! hope you enjoy :)

_ ᴄᴇʟᴇꜱᴛɪᴀ ʟᴜᴅᴇɴʙᴇʀɢ _

_\- very demanding top. she can be cruel sometimes, and she'll degrade you until your last bit of confidence shatters, only to tell you how much she wants to fuck you. confusing, but, with her, it's best to just go along with it._

_\- if you want to be in a relationship with her, you're gonna have to be her subordinate. if you're not into that sort of thing, celestia is not the kind of girl you want to date. don't try to dominate her. she will not allow it._

_\- likes being called any 'mistress', and/or 'mommy'. feeling in control is one of celestia's things, even outside of sex, so it's only natural she likes a name that holds power, even if it's embarrassing for you._

_\- celestia loves edging you. on nicer days, it may only be a few minutes, but on her worst days, it can be over two hours. it hurts, but to her at least, it's all worth it at the end._

_\- collars and leashes, better prepare. no matter who you are, she'll force you to wear them. she loves yanking on them when she needs something, and having you sit at her feet while she drinks tea, as her hand is wrapped around the leather, keeping you secure._

_\- uses you like a service, when she wants it, you'll do it. you'll fulfill her ever need, and wish. whether that's getting her something to eat or drink, or when she wants to have sex. you'll do it over and over until you get it right._

_\- sometimes, if she's feeling nice, she'll indulge you in little things, like sitting on her lap, trying some of her tea, and having you go collar-free if you prefer. she's also gentler in bed, giving more soft touches than usual._

_\- beware, this girl likes strapping/pegging. though it grants her body no sexual stimulation, the arousal she feels once she's doing the fucking makes up for it tenfold. she loves slamming her hips into yours, and the whines you make make her excited. she likes doing the fucking, over you doing it._

_\- likes to spank you as you walk by, usually when she's sitting in her chair, and you're pouring her a new up of tea, bending over a little to carefully tilt the teapot._

_\- favorite position is cowgirl. she likes to be in control of what's happening, and what better way than to control her own movement on you._


	12. 𝖐𝖔𝖗𝖊𝖐𝖎𝖞𝖔 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

_ᴋᴏʀᴇᴋɪʏᴏ ꜱʜɪɴɢᴜᴊɪ_

_\- tops, with some switch. for the most part, being in control is his main path, he likes the feeling of it, but sometimes he's fine with you taking the lead. usually when he's tired, he'll let you touch him in whatever way you want._

_\- when having sex, this is one of the only times his usual mask comes off. sometimes. sometimes he keeps it on, even if he's sweating. but when it is off, he's able to bite and kiss you better, and actually feel the tingles on his lips when they come into contact._

_\- likes it when you call him 'master'. he won't bring it up if you don't, so if you're into it, he'll happily comply, and won't push it if you don't mention it._

_\- korekiyo is a fan of the spreader bar. he's able to separate your legs, so he can have access to your exposed sex anytime he desires, that feeling of control soo gratifying._

_\- when getting intimate, he'll start off with his usual praises, and joyful banter, but will slowly turn more to degradation, mixing the two into his dialogue._

_\- obviously a huge fan of shibari, and other types of bondage. he's very experimental in the way he ties the ropes, so if you're willing, he'll try a bunch of different ways to tie you up, and you can mutually agree on which ones you both like the best._

_\- loves using paddles, specifically smooth leather. he has a few, mostly in blacks, reds, and whites, and it's hard for him to choose which is his favorite. if you're into it, or you'll let him indulge, he'll use the one you like best the most. he won't hit you especially hard unless you ask, he just likes it when your cute flesh turns pink._

_\- he likes to mix using degradation and praise, such as using phrases like 'you're nothing but a pretty little slut for me', and 'master's whore looks like they're having a hard time of it..', but once you're done being intimate, he'll return to his usual praise._

_\- aftercare is very important to him, and he absolutely needs to make sure you're okay. he can be quite cruel to your body, but he loves you so so so much, so it's a necessity to tell him how you feel once it's all done and over, and he will run a bath for you, or clean you up, and fetch some waters._

_\- his favorite position, without the ropes, is tabletop. he likes to be able to grab your hips, and pull you in with his thrusts, able to control what he's doing as he fucks into you._


	13. 𝖌𝖔𝖓𝖙𝖆 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

_ɢᴏɴᴛᴀ ɢᴏᴋᴜʜᴀʀᴀ_

_\- tops, happily so. he's more of the manly type, so he feels it's only natural he takes control during intimate situations for the most part, and he loves to make you feel as good as you make him feel._

_\- gonta becomes irritated when people infantize him, saying he's either too babyish or stupid to have any kind of sexual encounter-- he's an adult too! he's a man, and he has needs like everyone else! if you treat him like how you treat anyone else, he feels so relieved, and thanks you for not putting him on the level most people put him._

_-_ _he dislikes condoms, they're too tight and hurt him, even in the larger sizes, and it makes the sex less pleasurable, not to mention, he likes to do it raw. he'll talk to you about it, and if you're worried about pregnancy, it might be a good idea to try the pill instead. if you're worried about contracting stds, he doesn't have any, but if you do, he'll push through and manage. he loves you either way._

_-_ _pretty vanilla, he isn't into very many kinks, or fetishes, the closest being marking. he loves marking you up if you feel up for it, leaving bite marks and hickeys all over, but especially your neck, thighs, and collar. he doesn't know why, but he just really enjoys it, and seeing you after the initial encounter, covered in his marks, makes something bubble in his heart, almost as a claim to everyone else, that you're his._

_\- responds well to praise, so do it please. if you tell him things, like compliments on his appearance, touch, or how he's making you feel, he'll feel so happy and warm, trying to please you as best he can as payment for your kind words._

_\- dirty talk makes him so flustered, face red, stuttering and tripping over his words. he'll try to do it to you sometimes, but he becomes so incredibly turned on when you do it, letting him in on the dirty things you want from him._

_\- if you don't like it rough, you need to learn how to control him. he doesn't even mean to be, he just is, often unable to contain himself, and he apologizes if he hurts you or gets too mean with your body. he runs more on primal instinct, so you're gonna have to be sure you know how to help him be gentle if you wish._

_\- if you're comfortable with it, he prefers both of you to be naked, though he won't push if it makes you uncomfortable. he just loves seeing all of you, able to touch and kiss anything he can get. plus, when your flesh is exposed, it's easier to mark._

_\- creampies are a favorite. when he does it inside, it feels so right, like he was meant to do it that way. he can do it on the outside, but he feels so much closer to you when he fills you up, and feels happier if you like it like him too._

_\- favorite position is doggystyle, he says it feels the most natural and comfortable for him, and though he's embarrassed to admit it, he can't deny the great view when he hits it from the back._


	14. 𝖒𝖔𝖗𝖓𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖑𝖎𝖌𝖍𝖙 {𝖍𝖆𝖏𝖎𝖒𝖊 𝖝 𝖋!𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖊𝖗}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; kichi_espresso: "Hi hi! I was wondering if you could make a Hajime one-shot (nsfw, if possible) with a female character? If it's alright in this scenario: Hajime's feeling pretty down about the entire situation of the killing game, and even more upset at the fact that his S/O is there with him. He basically just wants to make sure he's not dreaming, that their S/O is real, and one thing leads to another, and..well, you get it-. if its at all possible. if not, you can write what you want!"
> 
> requested by; ellie: "hiii could i get some nsfw hajime 🥺 you can honestly just do anything you want!!"
> 
> hey gan g
> 
> i finally got a x f!reader done! /claps/, hope you guys enjoy! i really like hajime, and i tried to make him as close as i could to canon, but i feel like i missed out on getting the asshole aspect of him that we all know and love so that was pretty disappointing ewjndjdsjds
> 
> this is a lot softer than my last ones, so i hope you enjoy some vanilla lol
> 
> also, reminder, i have a discord server! we're really nice, and we could use more members! comment for the invite if you're interested! :)c

╔. 🌸 . .═════════════╗

Poor Without Your Love - Laura Ogren

3:46──────I───5:17

↺͏͏ ◁◁͏͏ ll ▷▷ ⋮≡

🔊 : ▁ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆

╚═════════════. . 🌸 .╝

*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩

┊ ┊ ┊ ✫

┊ ┊ ✩

┊ ⊹ ✯

✯

_If Hajime wasn't freaking out before, he sure was now. Sitting in his cottage, the brunette's brain festered, the flashes of deaths flooding his mind. Teruteru killed Byakuya, Peko killed Mahiru, and even Mikan, someone who was harmless and overly kind, was plagued, and killed Hiyoko and Ibuki. With more bodies piling up, watching his friends get executed one by one, or seeing the brutally slaughtered bodies of them, made his stomach churn. He hated this. And to make matters worse, his girlfriend was taken in this hellhole with him. This was the one time he wished she wasn't an ultimate. That way, she wouldn't have to have been forced to come into this place, and she'd be safe. Off this goddamn island, and far away as possible. The realization, that someone could kill her, suddenly sent him into a slow panic. He could feel his chest start to heave, his hands gripping at his white dress-shirt, and green tie. Sweat started to form on top of his skin, his heart starting to become unsteady. What was he supposed to do? Hajime wanted to protect her, but how? How was he supposed to do that? Would she even be okay with her in his care? What if he died? He wouldn't be able to protect her anymore. Was this even really happening? It all felt so surreal. He could see, smell, hear, taste, and touch everything he wanted to, he could pinch himself and feel pain, but with what events were going on, it felt so weird. Was this all a horrible dream? What was he--_

_Suddenly, his doorbell rang. "Babe..! I brought some breakfast!"_

_{Y/N}.. If he could trust anyone, it was her._

_The brunette stood up from the edge of his bed, walking over to the door, before opening it up to see his adorable girlfriend holding a metal tray. Food splayed out, eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, and even some pancakes, plus some orange juice in a tall glass cup. She knew exactly what he liked. Down to the detail. Eggs over-easy, bread gently toasted, sausage cooked to almost a leather, pancakes soft and fluffy, and bacon extra meaty and thick. It looked so good, that he realized how hungry he really was, hearing his stomach rumble. His worries began to dissolve. Hajime opened the door some more, allowing his girlfriend inside, closing it behind her. She was the safest here, right? Where the only person she was with was him. He sounded like a jealous boyfriend, but with all the context, it made perfect sense why he wanted her to stay in his cottage._

_"Thanks, baby.."_

_"No problem, but.." The {H/C}-haired female set the tray onto his dresser, before turning to him, putting a hand to his cheek, the brunette soon leaning into it, her free hand on his shoulder. "Are you feeling okay..? You look kinda pale."_

_"I'm as fine as I'll ever be in this situation, I suppose."_

_Oh. He was worried about the game. {Y/N} certainly couldn't blame him, she was pretty freaked out too. Soon, she stood on her tippy-toes, kissing his cheek, smiling. Hajime's heart skipped a beat for a moment, before blinking a few times in surprise. Her tender smile made his heart melt, soon falling more into her touch, closing his eyes. The brunette wondered if he could find more comfort from her._

_"Well, let's get you something to eat. Can't exactly run on an empty stomach, can you?"_

_"No, not really.. Did you eat already?"_

_"Yeah, I went to the meeting, and we we're all wondering where you were at. I figured you were still here, so I brought you breakfast." Taking her {S/C} palm off his skin, taking his hands, leading him to the edge of the bed, sitting him down on the white sheets, the {H/C}-haired girl soon picked up the silver tray, setting it in her lap, gently picking up the fork. She proceeded to cut some of the egg white, before slipping the metal between it's texture, bringing it up to his lips, cupping her hand under it. His moss green eyes staring for a moment, before opening his mouth, as she plopped the food in. A soft smile across her face, his quiet chewing unheard. "I hope you don't mind me feeding you, I figured since you're stressed, I could take care of you somehow, even if it's small."_

_"It's fine.."_

_Nodding, {Y/N} lifted the tall glass, swishing it a bit, as if she was asking if he'd like some, to which he nodded, taking the drink. As the female continued to nourish him, going between different items, Hajime began to relax. He was shaken up before, but with her here with him, it felt almost like they were still back home. His mind began to wonder, mindlessly, and quietly accepting the food she had offered. This was real. She was real. He could see her in detail. Taste, and smell the food she brought to his lips, the warmth of the meal, and the cool of the drink. Which meant this whole situation was real. His chewing slowed, the taste of bacon currently on his palate. Eyes began to fall, his calm expression turning into a frown. The female's {E/C} orbs soon caught on, resting a hand to his shoulder, asking if he was okay. The male avoided her gaze for a moment, before shaking his head. There was only a few bites of the breakfast left, some sausage and eggs all that was untouched, with some juice lingering near the bottom of his glass. The girl stood, setting it onto the dresser, before sitting back down, this time, closer to his body. The two looked at each other for a moment, before both parties pulled the other for a hug. They sat like that for a while. The silence was comforting. What was there to say? They both knew what was happening, they knew what they were stressed about. There was no reason to speak, and Hajime actually found fondness in it._

_"Hey, {Y/N}..?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"This isn't a dream, is it..?"_

_"..I don't think so.."_

_Hajime fell silent, leaning his head into the crook of her neck, the scent of her skin filling his senses. He needed to get them both out. But, for now, all he wanted was to spend the day in his cottage with her. That's all he wanted._

_"You're real, right..?"_

_"Pretty sure.." {Y/N} giggled a little, rubbing his back, trying her best to comfort him. It was stressful on her too._

_The brunette lifted his head, leaning in, the two sharing a gentle, long kiss. This was real. The tingle on their lips was real. The touch of her soft skin was real. Resting a gentle hand on her cheek, Hajime deepened the kiss, tilting his head a little, her doing the same. Pink began to dust across {Y/N}, and Hajime's cheeks, both realizing this was the first time they kissed since they got here. The stress of the whole situation sent them both into a panic, and they hadn't really gotten any time to be romantic, or intimate with one another. The whole killing game thing didn't really open a window for them to be, but, for now, they felt like they could feel open to express their emotions. Moss green orbs opened just a little, before resting his hands onto his girlfriend's hips, slowly guiding her from his side, to his lap, now having her park it right on top. His arms draped around her curves, holding her in a gentle embrace, continuing to press his lips to her soft ones, {Y/N} now feeling a little embarrassed and shy in the position he sat her in. The two parted for some air, gently huffing, never breaking eye contact. _

_Hajime smiled, letting out a small chuckle. "Well, I know that was real.."_

_{Y/N} smiled as well, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's shoulders. "If it wasn't, I'd rather stay here anyway."_

_The boy's eyes softened, raising his hand, pushing some of her {H/L}, {H/C} hair behind her ear, lowering his skin down to the underside of her cheek, to her neck, resting his palm on the crook of her neck, before gently pulling in for another kiss. {Y/N} felt her heart bubble, before leaning in, pressing her chest against his, feeling as if he could feel the beat of her heart. Soon, what started as an innocent kiss, slowly began to unravel. As much as he wanted to bask in her beauty for forever, and give her nothing but delicate kisses and affection, he couldn't ignore the way her body pressed against his. Pulling away again, Hajime examined her. The lights were off in the cottage, but the bright morning light that was shining through the blinds from above his bed lit it up so brightly, he didn't need to turn them on. The light, pale yellow hues danced off her {S/C} skin, her warm cheeks holding a pinkish color. How did he get so lucky? She was beautiful, talented, kind, and even an ultimate, while he was one of the most basic looking guys around. He had plain brown hair, in an average cut, he was average height, and had a face that blended with any crowd. The brunette felt way too lucky._

_"You're so pretty.." He pressed his palms against her hips, rubbing little circles with his thumbs, "It almost feels unfair.."_

_Flustered, the female smiled, running her hands through his cedar-brown hair, kissing his forehead. "You're handsome too, y'know.."_

_Hajime gently beamed, before his gaze fluttered down a bit. Eyeing the skin of her neck, he leaned forward, closing his eyes, planting gentle kisses on her flesh. They felt light, and soft. The {H/C}-haired girl tilted her head to the opposite side, allowing him more room, letting out soft pants of nervousness. His hands began to rub up and down her hips, crinkling the bottom of her {CLR} top, his groin unintentionally rubbing against hers, the female letting out a soft, hesitant moan in response. Hajime felt his heart skip a beat, shivering at her sound. The boy wanted more, so he continued. His kisses began to hold more weight, rather than light pecks and gentle, soft ones, he pushed in further, adding a bit of intensity. {Y/N} let out some light huffs, the grip on his hair almost tightening, feeling herself start to throb, the heat in her core starting to ignite. How did something like this always manage to make her so weak for him? He wasn't even doing much, but his touch always felt electrifying. She felt a bit perverted for falling into this state so quickly, but arousal had an easy way of finding people. Hajime began to gently grind against her, causing her to tighten, letting out another moan. His grip on her body tightened, pressing his chest harder against hers, now grazing his teeth to her flesh, indulging himself to a bite. It wasn't aggressive by any means, but it started to get their skin warm. Hearts began to beat unsteady, pumping hard against one-another._

_"H-Hajime.."_

_Pulling away, the brunette looked up at her, his cheeks red with embarrassment, and arousal. "Do you want me to stop..? We don't have to do anything you don't want to."_

_"N-No, it's not that.." She looked away, embarrassed. "I'm just a little nervous.. We haven't done this for a while, even before we ended up here.." Oh yeah, they were here, huh. It honestly never even crossed his mind in the moments he was holding her._

_"I know.. It's scary, huh..?" She nodded in response. "Well, it's just us now." The boy pulled her chin down gently, making them connect at eye level. "Let's try to forget about the game for now, okay..? I want to make you feel good again.. If that's okay with you.." Feeling her heart thump, the female nodded, shyly avoiding his eyes, before he smiled, his gaze falling down a little, to her chest. His nimble fingers began to remove her {CLR} top, slowly lifting it up her body, exposing her {S/C} flesh, before setting it aside on his sheets, leaving her in her bra. Moss green orbs looked up once again, grazing his fingers across the material, looking into her eyes, as if he was asking, to which she nodded. Reaching to her back, Hajime felt around for the clips, struggling a little to remove them. Like most boys, Hajime even more so, struggle to take off bras, fiddling with the clasps a bit clumsily, earning a giggle out of his girlfriend, furrowing his eyebrows at her, a small smile on his face, telling her to 'hush' with a small chuckle. He managed to remove them, letting the straps fall off her shoulders, pulling the fabric away, setting it on top of the shirt she wore earlier, her breasts free from the prison they were held in. He couldn't help but ogle a bit, his hands running from her hips, to her stomach, to her ribs, and finally, to her bust. Her nerves were still soft, his cheeks warming even more, feeling his groin tighten. How cute..! Hajime let his hands caress her skin, rubbing his thumbs across her flesh, soft pants in return from his touch. Feeling her heart thump, she let her hands fall onto his shoulders, watching shyly as he toyed with her bust, soft, quiet moans escaping. The light danced across her skin, the pretty hues only adding to the beauty of her body, making Hajime smile a little._

_Taking one of the buds on her chest between his lips, the brunette closed his eyes, suckling on her skin, his hand toying with the other, his free hand on her hip, rubbing it up and down slowly, his half-hardened erection now pressing up onto the cloth of her jean shorts, forcing out a whine as she was touched, now the one pressing her hips down into his. As she moved, he followed, mindlessly thrusting upward a little, opening his eyes a little, huffing out hot breath onto her skin, making her shiver. Pulling away, his saliva clung to her {S/C} flesh, glittering against the glow of the sun. Giving a few licks to the other bud on her chest, he kissed and licked like he did to the other, his gentle assault making her putty in his hands. After a bit of his, he pulled away once again, he smiled._

_"Be a good girl for me, and lay on the bed on your back, okay..?"_

_Being called a 'good girl' made her heart flutter, and stomach flip. "O-Okay.."_

_Following what he had asked of her, the {T/A/S} female pulled away from his lap, standing a bit weakly, before crawling past him, as he stood. Kicking off his white sneakers, the male tugged at his jeans, pulling them down, his erection prodding at the material that laid under it. His briefs clung to him, throbbing a little from the lack of sensations, before looking over at {Y/N}. By now, she was laying across his bed, back pressed against the sheets, nervously fidgeting a bit. Walking over, and soon crawling, he got on top of her body, giving her a lingering kiss on her soft lips before pulling away again, standing at the edge of the bed. The boy removed her {CLR} shoes, careful not to damage them, setting them next to the bedframe, then tugging at her jean shorts, pulling them carefully down her thighs and legs, soon slipping them off her body, leaving her in nothing but her panties and socks. Blushing, {Y/N} rubbed her thighs together, twirling some of her {H/C} hair within her index finger out of nervous habit, making him smile. 'So cute..' was all he could think of. Hajime leaned down, his fingers hooking around the fabric, slowly tugging them, looking back up at her face to gauge her expression, making sure he was fine doing what he was doing, and when she didn't retaliate or fight against his actions, the boy finally tossed them aside, exposing her sex. It was a little wet by now, but nothing too drastic. Her nectar just barely coated {S/C} flesh, making him blush. So cute..! Pushing her thighs apart slowly, Hajime stared at her nerves, making the other embarrassed, covering her face. His hands cupped under her thighs, his breath now hot, eyes half-lidded and clouded._

_He gave a few experimental licks, the taste of her now coating his tongue, forcing huffs of anticipation out of her. {Y/N} gently gripped at the sheets, nervous of his next move, trying to refrain from rolling her hips into his face. After prepping her a bit, he brought his tongue to the bottom of her cunt, running it up to her clit, antagonizing slow, the female letting out a pleasured whine, arching her back a little. She trembled in his grip, only making him more turned on, grinding his erection into the mattress, trying to obtain any stimulation. Hajime pulled out one of his hands that hid under her thighs, before sticking his middle, and index finger between his lips, lubing them in his saliva, before pressing them down to her sex, separating the folds apart, exposing her clit. Embarrassed, she turned her head into the pillow under her head, soon letting out a choked moan as he kissed at it. Planting a few on her sensitive nerve, she began to cry quietly in pleasure, unable to stop herself from pressing her hips into him, often bumping her pretty sex onto his lips and nose, making him chuckle._

_"So pretty.. So pretty.."_

_He began to mumble, before lifting {Y/N}'s hips a bit with both hands, pushing his tongue against her, between the flesh, making her whine. His moss green eyes were half-lidded, watching the wet muscle enter in and out of her, flicking his tongue gently, lapping up the nectar that released, her taste only making his grinding worse. He pushed further, burying his face into the skin at this point, making the female cry out again. Her hands rested on his head, running through his hair, nearly pulling at it, his lips and tongue still attacking her softness._

_"H-Hajime..!"_

_She began to whine, before he pulled one of his hands away again, removing his tongue, prodding at her entrance. She began to quietly beg for him, not even needing to ask if she would, making him smile. His fingers slipped in, her core tightening around him. He let out a groan, imagining if his fingers were his cock, slowly pushing them in further, until he was knuckle deep inside. He kept them there like that for a moment, before curling them slightly, making {Y/N} moan again, straightening them back, slowly pumping in and out, watching as the slick pressed on his fingers, both parties huffing in response to the lewd sounds that emitted. Pumping a little faster, Hajime pressed his lips back on her clit, sucking and nibbling at it, as his fingers worked their magic, the female starting to tremble a little harder under him. It felt almost magical. The way his fingers slipped in and out, and the texture of his tongue against one of her sensitive nerves, as she attempted to lift her hips, and move against him, trying to gain more friction. She could feel herself tighten around his fingers, and he could feel her sex quiver, signaling him she was already almost done. His fingers moved faster, a bit rougher, hitting deeper in her core, the slick now dripping down her skin, and onto the sheets, his assault on her clit getting rougher, sucking harder at the nerves, still mindlessly grinding him self onto the bed, {Y/N} now moaning his name, his hot breath becoming more frantic, exciting himself a little too much. Pulling his lips away, he smiled up at her._

_"You wanna cum, baby..?"_

_"Please..!"_

_"Watch me, watch me baby.. Look at me when you cum.."_

_Nervously meeting moss green eyes, her {E/C} orbs met with his, her mouth slightly open and panting, the eye contact making her moan louder in response, as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. Quickening his pace, he kept his eye contact while sucking at her clit harshly, her knees and thighs becoming even weaker, trembling at his touch, before eventually letting out a cry, feeling herself spasm onto his skin. Pussy twitching against his fingers, Hajime groaned, wanting that tightness around his length so badly, curling his fingers in response. After her blissful orgasm, the brunette pulled out his fingers, her nectar slippery on them, before he pushed them between his lips, lapping up her taste, making the female blush, and look away. Soon standing, Hajime grinned, pulling down the boxers he wore, letting them fall to his ankles, stepping out of them, his gaze lifting back up, smiling at his girlfriend. She was weakly splayed out for him, legs still just barely apart, her huffing form making him blush, {Y/N}'s eyes half-lidded, watching him, avoiding his now exposed sex, fixated on his facial features instead._

_"Turn around, then get on your knees and elbows, okay..? I'm gonna make sure you forget all about this stupid island."_


	15. 𝖋𝖊𝖊𝖑 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖛𝖎𝖇𝖗𝖆𝖙𝖎𝖔𝖓 {𝖎𝖇𝖚𝖐𝖎 𝖝 𝖋!𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖊𝖗}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; anon: "hello! can i ask for ibuki x f!reader smut? Maybe with a touch-starved reader or something? non-killing game would be ideal if that's fine. thanks for doing this!"
> 
> requested by; another anon: "i came here to req ibuki x fem reader aswell!!!! what a coincidence , im super excited to see it!! :3"
> 
> a chapter full of yummy lady love!! 😋❤

╔. 🌸 . .═════════════╗

Won't Bite - Doja Cat

0:12─I────────3:17

↺͏͏ ◁◁͏͏ ll ▷▷ ⋮≡

🔊 : ▁ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆

╚═════════════. . 🌸 .╝

ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩

┊ ┊ ┊ ✫

┊ ┊ ✩

┊ ⊹ ✯

✯

_Door flinging open, two girls laughed, entering the {H/C}-haired girls dorm, still sweaty from the karaoke night they had, Ibuki, obviously singing the most, down at the typhoon, where everyone had come to hang out, even Byakuya, and Fuyuhiko, at least hanging near the wall, and have some fun. Teruteru, had made so much food for everyone, Akane and Byakuya enjoying it the most, while Ibuki, {Y/N}, Sonia, and surprisingly Hajime, took the stage, the rest either talking, or dancing. The vacation at Jabberwock, for the most part, felt like an escape, from all the paperwork they had to do at Hope's Peak. Being ultimates, wasn't particularly easy, so the class had been awarded with a trip to Jabberwock, for being the best class overall in the school when it came to grading. Obviously, they were all hyped for the most part, and Hajime got to go as well, since the reserve course held a draw, for one of them to attend with the class._

_Soon, closing the door her with her ankle, {Y/N} hopped on the back of her girlfriend, hugging around her shoulders, from behind._

_"You sounded amazing as usual, babe!"_

_"Well, Ibuki, is the Ultimate Musician! But thank you!"_

_The two giggled some more, before the {T/A/S} female gave the other a kiss on the cheek, the magenta-eyed female swinging around, wrapping the other in her arms, pulling in for a kiss, the two nearly cracking teeth at how fast she was moving. {Y/N} giggled, closed her eyes, and kissed back, her fingers running through the black, white, and blue locks, occasionally stopping for some of the tangles found within the mess, that Ibuki called hair. The smooching had only made the two breathe harder, since their hearts will still unsteady from the singing all night, and the running back to the cottages all the way from the typhoon, rare walking breaks in between didn't really help. The breath was hot, and short, the two pulling away, huffing to keep their heads on straight, struggling out a few laughs. Sweat dripped from both of them, Ibuki's eyeliner even smudged, rubbing down her under-lid, making a racoon-like pattern. Grinning, the girl with multi-colored hair pulled away from the embrace, before kicking off her shoes, white sneakers knocking into the door, {Y/N} watching for a moment, smiling._

_"Ibuki is going to run a bath! Do you want to join me?"_

_"Yeah, sure!"_

_{Y/N} walked over to the dresser, pulling off and out all her jewelry, the glittering silvers sitting besides one another, as her girlfriend did the same, taking out her many piercings, messily strewing them about the top of the wood, soon reaching up to the top of her head, pulling out the many bobby pins that held her hair in place. The cones on top unraveled, as she tossed the black pins next to her jewelry, running her fingers through it, trying to smooth out the hair, getting it out of it's trained state. {Y/N} giggled, watching the other attempt to tame the mess on her head, soon turning away, kicking off her own shoes, black flats sitting neatly by the door, next to the lazily kicked away white sneakers. Magenta eyes looked down as she removed her striped fingerless glove, and scrunchie, opening the drawer, and plopping them inside, the grin never fading from her expression. Eventually, all clothes were off, both standing bare, Ibuki in the bathroom, running hot water into the porcelain tub, {Y/N} browsing through her cell phone, laying on her stomach on top of the bed, one hand holding her head up, the other scrolling through her social media feed. Her fellow classmates had been posting a bunch of pictures during the trip, the other students from other classes all commenting how envious they were, wishing them good luck while they were away. Mindlessly going through, while the running water from the bathroom downed out any footsteps, the {H/C}-haired female failed to realize her girlfriend was now looming over her, before she felt a sudden grab at her rear, letting out a small shriek, turning her head around with a shocked expression, to see Ibuki, both hands on her skin, a shit-eating grin on her face._

_"I-Ibuki?!"_

_"What? With a cute butt like yours, it's impossible for Ibuki to resist! It's so soft and squishy!"_

_"Th-That's not an excuse..!"_

_"Oh, c'mon! I'm just teasing!"_

_The magenta-eyed girl crawled over, pressing her body against {Y/N}'s back, cold metal buds pressing onto the other's skin, the only pericings she didn't take off, the ones on her breasts, gently pressed into the warm flesh. The girl looked down over {Y/N}'s shoulder, watching the phone, smiling bright, before turning her head, and rubbing her face into the crook of her girlfriend's neck, eyes now closed, taking in the natural scent of her lover. The perfume that she had put on earlier was still stuck on her skin, a strong floral smell, something of roses and lilies. As Ibuki left gentle kisses and smooches across {S/C} skin, {Y/N} rolled her eyes, as pink dusted across her features, turning back to her phone, trying to distract from the contact. A bit of time went by, only the sound of running water hitting their ears, the girl with black hair already getting bored. Not really thinking too far into it, Ibuki's hands began to wonder, feeling up smooth skin, her eyes lingering on the flesh, soon sending the other into an embarrassed state. Huffing, the girl turned her head again, giving the look. An eyebrow raised, a semi-tight, unamused frown on her face, cheeks pink with embarrassment, receiving a little giggle out of Ibuki. This wasn't the first time she did something like this -- not that {Y/N} minded, even if she acted like it bothered her._

_"Awe, don't look so sour! You know you love it!"_

_Her voice held a teasing tone, reaching her hands up, reaching under to the {E/C}-eyed girl's soft bust, squishing them playfully, making {Y/N}'s heart swell, finally breaking, chuckling at her girlfriend's immaturity. Turning the screen off, setting the phone down, the girl lifted a bit, before turning around on her back, facing Ibuki, wrapping her arms around the other's shoulders, both smiling at one another. It was silent, before--_

_"Your nips are hard." Ibuki never failed to say the most obscene, or embarrassing things._

_"Wh-- D-Don't just say things like that!"_

_"What? It's true, y'know!"_

_"W-Well, of course they are..! You keep touching them..!"_

_"Lookie, lookie! {Y/N}'s cute face is red! Do you like it when I touch your tits, or something? Well, Ibuki knows something you'll like even more!"_

_"Ibuki, don't--!"_

_Quick as a cat, the girl with multi-colored hair lowered her head, pushing one of the buds between her lips, happily suckling at the skin, making {E/C} eyes widen, immediately placing her hands in slightly tangled, black, white, and blue locks, weakly attempting to push her head away, letting out an airy whine. A set of black nails gently scratched at {Y/N} ribs, the other free hand pinching at the other sensitive nerve, her tongue running circles across the soft areola, legs tangling together, against the whiney cries that the {H/C}-haired girl let out. Trying to wiggle out of her grip, {Y/N}'s face was a bright crimson, eyes shut, too embarrassed to watch her touching, feeling her lower body quiver, body tightening, pressing her thighs against one another. Ibuki knew exactly what she was doing. {Y/N} had very sensitive nerves, especially with her chest, and Ibuki knew that. As dumb as she was, or at least as dumb as she acted, she knew exactly how flustered and aroused her girlfriend got when she toyed with her tits, taking advantage of this fact every time. No matter how much {Y/N} protested, she didn't mean any of it, and both of them knew it. Continuing her assault, Ibuki swapped sides, her fingers now rubbing against skin and saliva, making her touch slippery and wet, smiling and giggling the whole time, as {Y/N}'s fingers ran through her dark hair, slowly succumbing to her touch. Small nibbles and bites happened then and again, but she mainly stuck with simply, licking, sucking, and lapping at the nerves, loving the wetness that came from those actions. A few flicks of her tongue later, the female lifted her head, a bright smile on her face, looking down at her now embarrassed, and red-faced lover, {Y/N} giving her a weak glare._

_"You liked that right? Ibuki knows a lot about you, so, of course you liked it!" Silence fell, {Y/N} looking away, too shy to look her in the face. But her {E/C} eyes soon reverted back, as Ibuki's form lifted, showing off the new slick that had spilled down her thighs, just from sucking her girlfriend's tits, making {Y/N} tense up a bit, feeling her heart thump. "Well, Ibuki likes that too! But, as much as I wanna continue," the female looked over at the bathroom, checking the tub, the bath full of warm water, nearly ready to spill over, "We gotta get in the bath. How about we go in, and continue from there? C'mon, let's go!" And without even letting the other answer, Ibuki pulled {Y/N} onto her feet, shuffling a little off the bed, approaching the bathroom door, quickly reaching for the faucet, turning the water off. She lifted the little drain switch for a minute or so, letting some water drain out, so it wouldn't overflow once both of them got in, and soon switched it back. Stepping inside, the magenta-eyed girl grinned, sitting down in the hot water, hair that touched the warm liquid becoming more compact, sticking together against her skin, or floated within the water, stretching out her hands to her girlfriend, excitedly waiting for {Y/N} to join her. Letting out a shy huff, the {H/C}-haired girl stepped in, sitting across, Ibuki soon sliding over, sitting in between the other's legs, her own spread across {Y/N} hips, the clear water exposing both of their sexes, {Y/N} trying to avoid all contact with her eyes._

_"Don't be shy, {Y/N}! It's not like you haven't seen Ibuki's pussy before!"_

_"Ibuki..!"_

_"What?" Groaning, {Y/N} covered her face, trembling a little out of embarrassment, the other laughing at her shy state. "You're so cute when you get all shy like this! How about we scissor a bit? You'd like that too, right?" She used her fingers for a great visual demonstration, letting out one of those typical naughty 'meow' sounds she made._

_"Oh my god, Ibuki, if you do not shut up, I will actually cry."_

_"Oh, you'll cry alright, out of pleasure!"_

_"Jesus.. Is there anything you say where I don't end up embarrassed?"_

_"Dunno, but what I do know.." The female slipped one of her legs under {Y/N}'s thigh, using her hands on the porcelain to stable herself, and pushed forward, their heats nearly touching one another, making the {E/C}-eyed girl's hands clench, Ibuki's hands now holding onto the other's wrists, "..is that you like it when I tease you." The last bit of her sentence lowered in volume, the sound as if it was honey-dipped, her half-lidded eyes watching, magenta fixated on the plush lips in front of her. Staying quiet, only confirming what the girl had said, {Y/N} put her shaky palms on top of Ibuki's shoulders, looking away from her face again. Planning on making the other whine, black nails now reached up and ran through {H/C} hair, pushing all the way forward with closed eyes, lips locking, pressing her sex into {Y/N}'s, immediately forcing out a whimper from the other. Tilting her head, running her fingers through her girlfriend's hair, the female gave slow, deep kisses, before opening her mouth, trying to get a taste inside, {Y/N} hesitantly opening, soon smiling and grinding harder the moment the two muscles came into contact, her grip tightening. {Y/N} held onto Ibuki's shoulders, arching her back a little, gently starting to rub back, rolling her hips into the other. Hot tongues pushing against one another, sometimes sucking at the other, both feeling their sexes throb with want, the pleasure pulsating throughout their bodies, Ibuki taking more initiative than the other._

_"I-Ibuki.." {Y/N} let out a quiet, weak, muffled moan, opening her eyes just slightly, her heart practically thumping against her ribs. Magenta-colored eyes soon opened, grinning widely now, lifting her head._

_"You want more, right? Don't worry, Ibuki knows just what to do!"_

_With that, hands pulled out of {H/C} locks, now gripping around the other's waist, angling their bodies to where Ibuki could push and thrust her soft flesh onto {Y/N}'s, rocking her hips to give both parties some stimulation. The arousal and pleasure pooled into {Y/N}'s core, unable to keep quiet, hot and heavy breaths only adding to the heat of the water they sat in, a little bit of desperation coming from her, pushing against Ibuki's touch. If they weren't in a bathtub full of water, she'd be embarrassed of how much nectar that was spilling, the heat of the water and the intensity making the two sweat, their cores burning hot like a wildfire. Ibuki thought she'd make the tub boil with the heat if this continued for more than a second. The girl with multi-colored hair was feeling it, her core tightening with every move, her heart racing with excitement. She'd do so much more if she could right now, pull out toys, some oral, but, maybe some other time. She was too into the moment to try and do anything else but this, loving the feeling of skin on skin, as water began to splash, some spilling over the white porcelain._

_"Your pussy is so soft! Awe man, I so wanna put my face in there!"_

_"I swear to god!" Letting out a playful laugh, the girl reached a hand down, pressing it on top of her clit, rubbing it a little, before swapping to {Y/N}'s, grinning as the {E/C}-eyed girl cried out a pleasured mewl._

_"Y'know, I could tease you all day! You always get like this when I talk about sex."_

_"Because it's embarrassing, dummy!"_

_"Oh hush, you love it." The other smiled, still grinding her hips into {Y/N}'s, starting to pant a little, her face flushed. After a minute or so of panting, moaning, and teasing, Ibuki pulled away, pulling her legs back to sit on her knees, {Y/N} whining from the lack of stimulation. Reaching an eager hand down to the other girls cunt, curling her back a little, Ibuki quickly pushed in her index and middle finger inside, burying them knuckle deep, and quickly thrusting them in and out, a panicked but aroused cry leaving {Y/N}, her {E/C} eyes widening, but soon greeted the movement with a bucking motion, going against the assault, feeling herself tighten around Ibuki's fingers. Water splashed everywhere, as the female tried to not to have her arm or hand cramp up, mercilessly abusing the {H/C}-haired girls pussy, her own throbbing with desire, reaching her free hand down to her own clit, sloppily rubbing it along with the thrusts she gave, smiling excitedly as she started to get high off the stimulation. Huffing, Ibuki could feel herself rub harder when met with {Y/N}'s loud moans, desperately wanting to use the strap she bought for her girlfriend._

_"I-I'm gonna--!"_

_"Ooh, is {Y/N} close?! Ibuki is close too! Let's cum together, okay? Together, yeah?"_

_Almost as if she was punishing {Y/N}'s core, the female shoved her fingers in and out of her girlfriend's cunt, the female's head tilting back from the abuse, weakly trying to move against Ibuki's hand, enjoying every second. Magenta eyes began to fog up, her movements becoming sloppy and uncoordinated, just mindlessly moving as water had practically poured onto the bathroom tiles and splashed up to the wall, hearts unsteady and stomachs tight, both moments away from breaking. Soon enough, {Y/N}'s knot came loose, spasming hard over Ibuki's fingers, the tight feeling alone, making the other release as well, Ibuki's eyes rolling up a little, {Y/N}'s shut tight as she came. Once both rode out their high, fingers slipped out of her girlfriend's sex, the wrist feeling limp and tired, both huffing for almost a whole minute, trying to relax their bodies._

_After a small bit, {Y/N} sat upright, sighing deeply, greeting Ibuki's smile with one of her own. Reaching up the shower rack, the {H/C}-haired female pulled down a bottle of shampoo, the bottle a creamy color with blue writing, along with a small white bucket, gesturing to her girlfriend to sit in front of her, as she got onto her knees, smiling. Ibuki cheered, spinning around, sitting cross-legged, happily whistling a tune. {Y/N} dipped the bucket under the water, filling it, before lifting it over black, white and blue hair, carefully pouring it, watering the other's hair, magenta eyes closed shut, a smile on her face, feeling the soothing warm water run down the back of her head, and body._

_"Ok, now, so we don't have this issue again, make sure you're looking up while I soap up your hair, so it doesn't get into your eyes."_

_"But I don't wanna!"_

_"Do it!"_

_Both fell into a small fit of laughter, as the girl plopped some shampoo into her palm, rubbing it into her hands, before scrubbing some into her scalp, washing it all clean, a thick layer of bubbles coating Ibuki's hair, before lifting the pail again, filling it with water, and dumping it into the suds, quietly singing a song that the two had sang earlier that night at the typhoon, Ibuki happily joining into the melody, both now all smiles and giggles._

_"When we're all washed up, what do you wanna watch on tv? I'll make some popcorn for us."_

_"Ibuki wants to watch a comedy!"_

_"Nothing in mind specifically?"_

_"Nope!"_

_"Alright, let's look together when we get out there." Ibuki purred, resting her head on {Y/N}'s chest, hair tangling onto her wet, {S/C} skin, closing magenta eyes, the other chuckling at her actions, setting the shampoo and bucket down, wrapping her arms around a slim waist, hugging her close, laying back on the porcelain._


	16. 𝖒𝖊𝖘𝖘𝖞 {𝖞𝖆𝖓𝖉𝖊𝖗𝖊!𝖒𝖎𝖐𝖆𝖓 𝖝 𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖊𝖗}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; nourplays: "I would love if you wrote like uh yandere!mikan*fem!reader or gender neutral reader- either that or yandere!nagito*reader but like yeah- I'm asexual but like I dont mind if you write smut just uhh,,, Mikan can step on me"
> 
> the nsfw in this is the gore not smut just an fyi i am having gore brainrots ty v much and i've been listening to jazmin bean's new song 'yandere' on repeat along w 'saccharine' and they fckn SLAP so u can assume why i did this right quick djjkdkj
> 
> i'm posting this one before i make any spam posts, just to show my gore writing, please tell me how i can improve, i love writing gore, but i'm new at it, so be brutally honest w me, i wanna do better, tell me ur thoughts sorry it's so RUSHED i literally worked on nothing but this for the past 5 hours,, , i worked too long for it to be this shitty but here it i s
> 
> i added a basement to the hospital lol
> 
> ALSO IM SO SORRY SONIA I LOVE YOU BUT I HAD TO DO IT TO YA I AM SOB BING

╔. 🌸 . .═════════════╗

Yandere - Jazmin Bean

2:08─────I────3:31

↺͏͏ ◁◁͏͏ ll ▷▷ ⋮≡

🔊 : ▁ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆

╚═════════════. . 🌸 .╝

ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩

┊ ┊ ┊ ✫

┊ ┊ ✩

┊ ⊹ ✯

✯

_This was it. Today was the day she'd ruin that pretty face of hers. Just the thought alone sent a rush through Mikan's veins. It didn't matter what {Y/N} said, their denial of Sonia's feelings towards them was refreshing, but Mikan knew all too well what Sonia's intentions were. Disgusting, awful, sinful, perverted things. Mikan saw the way the blonde looked into their eyes, the way she put her body on display for them without directly saying, the way she even spoke to them was an attempt to be alluring. Mikan would never treat them like that. Like a piece of meat being sent to the consumer. She'd love them, and treat them like gold. She'd tell them how much she was infatuated with them, how she wanted to litter them with kisses, how she just wanted to cut them open and crawl inside them-- Okay maybe not that last one. Besides, that was more of a metaphor than literal, so it wasn't a weird desire, right? At least she wasn't trying to use their body for anything perverted, like she read in Sonia's diary. That book brought her so much anger, and panic, that she stole it, and lit it aflame. No one is allowed to speak that way about {Y/N}, and the blonde was going to pay for the things she did, and said, and tonight, was the perfect opportunity. Looking around in the hospital's basement, purple locks draped Mikan's frame, as she dug around in boxes, protective gear covering every inch of her skin, a clear space for her eyes to see what she was doing, looking for what felt like hours. And after a little while, she found it. _

_The hydrofluoric acid._

_A huge jug of it._

_It was perfect._

_Carefully picking up the jug, Mikan slowly walked up the stairs of the basement, switching the light off, holding it steady. Mikan was not the strongest person in the world, so she did struggle, but running off adrenaline and excitement let her last. Sonia should be in room one, since she was the only one sick right now on the island. The students were on vacation, in Jabberwock, but Sonia had caught something like the flu before boarding on the plane, and had started showing symptoms after they landed, and quickly had herself quarantined, the staff putting Mikan in charge, since her expertise was in the medical field. It left her weak, and immobilized. She had to vomit in a bucket, too weak to even stand. It was perfect. Too perfect. All the pieces were falling into place. It had been too long that Mikan wanted to lacerate that woman, and cut her up into little pieces, and feed her remains to a dog in an alleyway. The female couldn't help but giggle to herself on the way to the room, feeling her heart thump like crazy. This was way too good for Mikan's health, her blood pressure must have been through the roof. She didn't even have to worry about witnesses, or alibis. Before 'going to her cottage for the night', she made sure she she spoke to {Y/N} and Hajime before going inside, to make it look like she went to bed, only to leave in the early hours of the morning._

_Walking down the hall, Mikan saw the door to Sonia's room. The smile on her face only widened with glee, shaking, trying not to drop the tub. She huffed, her hips clinking against the mask she tied to the hip of her protective suit as she walked. Finally at her destination, Mikan took a deep breath, before turning the handle, and pushing forward. Looking in, the room was dark, the light of the night sky illuminating the room, as Sonia was sitting up, looking out the window, before her head turned to the figure entering her room. Blue eyes looked confused, as she furrowed her eyebrows in slight concern. Looking at how tall the person was, they were fairly short, and the figure resembled her 'friend'._

_"Mikan, is that you..? Sorry, I know you said to get as much rest as I could, but I just could not sleep, this sickness is--" Suddenly, she suffered a coughing fit. Her voice was weak, and scratchy, the hacking soon ceasing, her eyes tearing up from reflex. "Sorry, I look and feel absolutely dreadful, I am so sorry you must witness me in such a state.."_

_The violet-haired girl remained silent, setting the jar down, next to the blonde's bed, Sonia soon looking down at it. It was dark, but the liquid looked clear, and a little bubbly. She couldn't see the label on the other side, as Mikan let out a huff, fogging up her eyewear for a few moments, the fog slowly fading away. The feminine sound affirmed Sonia's assumption. The blonde wondered what the suit was about, but assumed it must have been extra precaution to not spread the illness, which brought her a little comfort. Mikan turned to the blonde, her purple orbs looking over the blonde's covered figure. Soon, she began to tug the blanket down, exposing Sonia's hospital gown, to which the blonde rose an eyebrow, but didn't question it too much._

_"Mikan..? What's wrong? You're quiet.. Is something the matter?" Sonia reached for the girl's hand, the soft skin meeting a white puffy glove, the two making eye contact. "You know you can talk to me right? I may be under the weather, but I can at least listen to your troubles.."_

_The female, still standing, stared for a moment. She didn't buy it for one second. Though Sonia's words were heartfelt, and she meant every word, Mikan could have cared less. Purple orbs looked past blue ones, almost as if staring deep into her essence, before swiftly moving to the top hem of the blonde's gown, tugging it down, exposing a little more of her smooth, soft neck. Feeling a little disheartened by Mikan's silence, Sonia let out a scratchy cough, not pushing further into something that wasn't her business. When the female thought enough skin was exposed, she smiled, soon turning to the tub, bending a little, to reach the lid, unscrewing it from the top, slowly, the shaking of her hand making it a struggle, Sonia's royal blue eyes watching carefully._

_"What is that..? Have you found a new cure?" The female lifted the tub with both hands, "Mikan?"_

_Turning to the blonde, Mikan stared for a few moments, making Sonia a little on edge. Within seconds, the girl pulled back then pushed forward, spilling the clear contents within the jug all over Sonia's body, the liquid splashing against smooth, caucasian skin, soaking into her gown, and blankets, some droplets landing on Mikan's protective outfit. The blond let out an 'eek' sound as the fluid made contact with her skin, shocked at the sudden feeling, but that was soon interrupted, feeling her flesh become warmer, and warmer by the second, before it felt as if she was being burned alive. In the first few moments, Sonia's body trembled, her breath ragged, but broken from her sickness, before letting out a blood-curdling screech. As the princess screamed, and cried in pain, Mikan slowly removed her gear, unzipping the clothing, and stepping out of the outfit, before pulling the mask off the knot, that kept it to the suit, bringing it up to her face, covering her mouth and nose with it, as it filtered the air she breathed in, keeping out the toxic fumes that now began coating the walls._

_Sonia's muscles convulsed, choked cries and wide eyes as she felt as if she was melting. The acid quickly ate at her flesh, bubbling and sizzling, but those sounds were masked with the blonde's terror, and agony, Mikan meeting her tearful eyes with empty ones, watching as her body blistered, and bled out. Red began to seep into the cloth, and run down Sonia's skin, some sections turning into a greyish white, becoming misshapen, fizzing away, a sudden burst of vomit escaping Sonia's throat, the mixture dirtying the gown and blanket, the smell of waste mixing with metallic blood. Blonde hair began to dissolve into nothing, her heart nearly beating so fast and loud it felt like it would burst, before blue orbs began to roll back, her limbs twitching violently as the fluids forced her to cry, the suffering nothing she had never experienced before, it being even more gruesome than the murder novels she read. Sonia's hand reached out to Mikan, the other holding her own throat, as if she was begging for help. Though it was wasted effort._

_Mikan watched with excitement as Sonia's movements became slow, her screams becoming muffled under her sickness, choking on her own vomit, to her eventual unconscious state. The girl took in the view. Loud sizzling filled her ears, as blood and acids dripped from the metal railing of the bed, Sonia's skin and hair being eaten away, blistered and some white pieces in view, the flesh still standing becoming swollen and red, necrosis already setting in. Her blue eyes became a cloudy white, the whites of her eyes a bright red, lip bleeding out, jaw melted away, exposing her teeth and bones, nose distorted into something unrecognizable. Mikan was unsure if she was dead just yet, or if her body was hanging on, but if she wasn't dead now, she'd be dead by daylight. The fumes would finish her off if this didn't get the job done. The female picked up the suit, not bothering with the jug that held the fluids, letting it roll away on the floor, dragging the lump of cloth down to the door, adjusting her mask with the free hand._

_It was finished. Nothing was standing in her way now._

_{Y/N} was now hers for the taking._

_Opening the door, Mikan took one last look at the woman laying in her bed, wearing a smile, giving a cheerful goodbye, just in case Sonia could still hear her. Walking out of the room, she shut the door, before reaching into her apron pocket, pulling out a skeleton key to the hospital, locking the door from the outside, so just if any freak chances happened, that Sonia could stand and leave the room, it wouldn't happen. It's not like people haven't done something miraculous like that before. Violet orbs watched as the lock latched shut, setting the key back in her pocket. Now to dispose of the suit. The female walked through the hall, the suit being dragged beside her feet, walking down to the basement stairs, flipping on the light switch, the light bulb up top flickering for a few moments, before lighting the room. Mikan smiled as she made her way over to the furnace, opening it's hatch, tossing the suit inside. She pulled off her mask, tossing it in with the cloth. Making sure all of it was in, she closed its door, before pressing the button, a fire quickly building inside, notifying her that her job was done. It was over. Grinning ear to ear, Mikan knew she had to return to her cottage quickly, before dawn. Purple locks whipped behind her figure as she turned, and ran, flipping the lights, running up the stairs, giggling away, slamming the basement door shut behind her, running down the halls._

_Her heart was pumping, adrenaline coursing through her entire body, as her slim figure made its way, trying to escape the scene, bursting through the front doors, before spinning back around, pulling the key out of her pocket once more, locking the front doors, shoving the metal back, running away. The night sky illuminated the world around her, stars sprinkled all over the deep blue sky, the scent of the sea filling her nose, laughing with glee as her legs ran for as long, and as fast as they could take her. She spun and danced her way back, running down to the bridge to the main island, her shoes making contact with the wood, clicking as she raced herself. Her violet hair blew through the winds, unable to contain her smile and laughter, feeling content in her actions, feeling a huge sense of security, as if she had saved something precious. Which, in her mind, she did. It looked as if she had hearts in her eyes, practically glowing, almost like she was ethereal, happiness consuming her entire body._

_She was so happy._

_So, so happy._

_All she had to do, was get to bed, sleep, wake up, and 'find' the body. Everything fell into her lap. She felt a sense of accomplishment, she no longer just let things happen. She finally stood up for herself. Maybe she could rid herself from Hiyoko forever this way. It wouldn't hurt to get rid of a bully._

_Everything was a blur by the time she got to her cottage, rushing inside, quietly closing the door behind her, breath frantic and excited. The female knew she'd have to tire herself out before going to bed, way too happy to fall asleep. This made her the happiest girl in the world, like she was on ecstacy, feeling as if she would burst, her emotions high in the clouds, but so tense it made her physically uncomfortable, and she would complain if it didn't make her feel this good. Things were finally going her way. Anything for what she wanted most was a price she was willing to pay for. Falling to her knees, Mikan held herself, trying to calm her body down. Soon, she'd find herself in bed, sleeping like a baby, and not crying herself to sleep, thinking about {Y/N}. And after a small while, Mikan could feel her body coming down from the high, immediately feeling tired, as she undressed herself, getting into a night-shirt, crawling into her bed._

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

_"Th-Thank you, for joining m-me, you guys, to check on Sonia.. It's been rather lonely here.. She hasn't been able to talk m-much, so, y-you know.."_

_"Of course! I'm happy you asked for my company." Mikan smiled at {Y/N}'s words, holding a silver tray, with a breakfast platter, set up for Sonia. Pancakes, eggs, sausage, and milk. The group made their way down the hall, about to wake up the blonde to a nice warm meal, that Mikan made herself. Walking with her, was {Y/N}, Kazuichi, Hajime, and Gundham._

_"Yeah! Of course! Miss Sonia is probably in misery right now! I need to be her prince, and save her! I feel really bad she got sick.. She's probably just as pretty though.." He drooled, Hajime rolling his eyes._

_"Hold thy tongue, you heathen, or I shall send you off into the pits of hell myself!" Gundham barked, gripping his hand into a fist, rings clinking together, almost in harmony, as the devas clung onto his specialized scarf, squeaking in agreement._

_"Hey man! I'm just complimenting her!"_

_As the two men bickered, Hajime, {Y/N} and Mikan, made some small talk, talking about when Sonia should be out of the hospital, Hajime reaching for the handle, before realizing it was locked, letting out a confused sound. The violet-haired girl apologized, and asked him to unlock it with the key in her pocket, he pushed his hand in, pulling out the metal, putting it in the lock, and twisting it, opening the door, only taking a few moments to realize the issue, letting out a fearful yell. The two boys who were arguing rushed over, looking past Hajime's shoulders, Mikan and {Y/N} getting pushed to the back, both asking what the problem was with worried tones, before a loud shriek left the boy with pink hair. Gundham turned away, covering his mouth, heterochromatic eyes wide with fear, trembling, holding onto the wall behind him to keep him standing. Kazuichi pulled away, and ran to the garbage can that sat alone in the hall, covering his mouth on the way, before throwing up into the black hefty bag that sat in the tin. His choked voice was purged with his vomit, flushing against the plastic, as Mikan and {Y/N} stared with wide eyes, before turning to the brunette, as he backed away, covering his mouth, feeling as if he'd vomit too. {Y/N} had enough, pushing forward, walking into the room, but only made a few steps inside when they noticed Sonia's mutilated, lifeless body, dried blood and puke clinging to metal railings, and the floor. Her skin was melted away, an exposed jaw sending them into a scream. Mikan rushed inside, soon letting out a terrified screech, dropping the platter, food splattering onto the ground, the glass of milk shattering, the white pooling at the ground, backing away._

_"W-W-What the..?! Oh god..! Wh-What happened?!" Mikan cried out, trying not to seem obvious, acting as she would have if she didn't commit the crime. The other four were petrified, unsure what to do. Soon, Kazuichi was sent into a panic._

_"Th-There's a murderer somewhere here!! We're all gonna die!!" The pink-haired boy stood up, trembling, grabbing onto his beanie, shaking in his neon green jumpsuit._

_Mikan spoke up. "Wh-What are we going to do?!"_

_Gundham was rendered useless, as his bandaged hand gripped at his chest, his breath heavy and labored, legs weak, face even paler than before, as Hajime bumped into the wall while backing up. Things were silent for a while, everyone just taking in what they saw. {Y/N} could feel terror prickling up their spine, before grabbing onto the closest person, which happened to be Mikan. They held on for dear life, the hold tight, setting the girl's heart aflame. She quickly held them back, noticing their body tremble in their arms. Hajime was the first to speak up, breaking the fearful silence._

_"We've gotta tell the school staff. They'll know what to do."_

_"How?! They aren't detectives, they can't find the person who killed Miss Sonia!"_

_"Well, what can we do about it, Kazuichi?! It's either that, or hide this, and look guilty for something we didn't do!"_

_"I mean..! I don't know," the boy's pink eyes began to tear up, "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know! We're all fucked!!"_

_While Gundham stood quietly, Kazuichi and Hajime began to bicker, {Y/N} started hugging Mikan tighter, sending her almost to an orgasmic frenzy, weakly holding back, trying to mask her smile as best she could. This was too amazing. This was going to be the beginning of the best time of her life. She killed for the person she loved, so dearly, and here they were, holding her. They confided in her. It was exhilarating. She just wished she could hold onto them forever. No one, would stand in her way again, killing Sonia gave her the confidence she never could find before. This was a great opportunity to spend time with {Y/N}, and help them overcome the princess's death. Everything was working in Mikan's favor._

_Everything was going to be fine. Well, for Mikan, anyway. Not so much for Sonia._


	17. 20,000+ 𝖍𝖎𝖙 𝖈𝖊𝖑𝖊𝖇𝖗𝖆𝖙𝖎𝖔𝖓 + 𝖜𝖗𝖎𝖙𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖈𝖔𝖒𝖕𝖊𝖙𝖎𝖙𝖎𝖔𝖓

_hey everyone! the book has over 20,000 hits, and i am LITERALLY LOSING MY MIND HGNNNN you all are so amazing, and i'm so glad so many of you like my book, it means so much to me, and all your comments make me so happy!!_

_so, so far, the book has; 20,000+ hits, 550+ kudos, 90+ bookmarks, and 60+ subscriptions! this is insanity!! the amount of love and support i've gotten is so crazy, considering i have nowhere near how much content i've wanted to put! you guys always make me want to strive and do better, and make me super excited to work, even when i'm having writers block! i just can't even fathom how much feedback i've received, and it brings me so much joy to read your comments! i'm glad i have you guys to fall back on, and be a reminder that people do like what i create! so, in celebration, i've made two writing prompts, and i'm hosting a writing challenge!_

_since my two favorite literature things in this world, are erotica, and yandere content, the two prompts are, shocker; erotica, and yanderes. i have selected seven different options in both categories, that you can choose from!_

_ **nsfw danganronpa writing prompts** _

_option 1; softcore/wholesome_

_option 2; toys_

_option 3; petplay_

_option 4; shibari_

_option 5; knifeplay_

_option 6; cnc_

_option 7; size difference_

_** yandere danganronpa writing promts ** _

_option 1; stabbed_

_option 2; decapitation_

_option 3; fake suicide_

_option 4; acid_

_option 5; drowning_

_option 6; burning_

_option 7; massacre_

_you can make more than one submission {though only one will win}! you can be any level in writing, any number count, any writing style, any ship {characters and x readers!}, whatever you want to do! it can be of any ship, but keep it within the danganronpa universe. you can also mix any of the options! just make sure the main one you select is the main focus! to make sure i see your submission, comment on this chapter if you're going to be joining! i'll comment my thoughts on your submission as confirmation that i have read it! please enter if you're interested, i'd love to read your writing! remember, the competition is more for having fun, so don't stress yourself! {though it never hurts to strive for the best ;)}!_

_this competition will have three winners in each category, so six winners in total! here is the prize list, which is applicable to both;_

_first place; 4000+ word nsfw oneshot, of any danganronpa character x anyone you want! self-insert, oc, another character, it's up to you! you choose the plot, the characters, the details, everything! anything goes, following my main rules from the first page of this book. just give me any of the info you want me to include, and i'll make it for you! instead of x reader {which it can still be if you choose!}, it could be x anyone, if you want your name, your ocs name, ect, you get the point, and i'll include specific details and such about the person you choose._

_second place; 3000+ word nsfw oneshot, of any danganronpa character x reader, or x another character! you can give me any specifics of the plot you want, and any details you want me to write on, and i'll write it! make sure you give me any details you really want me to include, so i can write it to your liking, without needing to guess, so we're both happy with the end result!_

_third place; 2000-2500+ word nsfw oneshot, of any danganronpa character x reader. this will be about the same as my normal requests, but your submission will go to the top of my priority list {just under first and second place winners}, even those over the people in my discord server._

_the deadline is one week from now, is on november 12th, the latest post can be submitted at 11:59pm pacific time!_

_the winners will be announced on november 13th, at 3:00pm pacific time!_

❤ _good luck!!_ ❤


	18. 𝖙𝖜𝖔𝖌𝖆𝖒𝖎 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; bingle_bongle_5; "Could I request anything involving the imposter? I absolutely adore them and there is not enough nsfw stuff for them >.<"
> 
> i have a bunch of these hcs piled up for a spam post, but don't worry, i'm almost done w a few oneshots for you guys, so just hang on, the onehshots take forever smldmlds
> 
> also  
> we need more imposter rep smh les fckn goooo

_ɪᴍᴘᴏꜱᴛᴇʀ_ _ᴛᴡᴏɢᴀᴍɪ_

_\- not really into the dom/sub dynamic, more so just was is pleasurable for both of you. that's not to say he dislikes the dynamics, he's just not personally very into it, but if you like it, he'll apply all his imposter knowledge into pleasing you with either side of the coin._

_-_ _due to the crippling insecurities of his body, and self-identity, twogami is very, very, closed off, especially sexually. though he's confident in his excuse for being overweight, the fear of not being sexually appealing to anyone, and tries to remain dressed conservatively at all times. it'll be a tough nut to crack, but give him enough time, and patience, and he will eventually open up to you._

_\- when he does open up, he's still a pleaser. whatever you want, he can mimic, and in a sense 'become' a perfect sexual partner for you. if that's your thing, he'll do that for forever if needed, but if you make it a point to go out of your way and try to please him as well, he may crawl back into his shell for a small while, before eventually telling you what he wants._

_\- personally, he's pretty vanilla. he prefers to be slow, and sensual, where the sex actually means something, rather than aggressive and mindless. _

_\- once he feels comfortable with you, when alone, he'll remove the disguises, and show you his true empty self. the two of you spend a lot of time having comfort sex, since he needs a lot of it. bonus points if you need it too, he'll feel better if he feels like he's giving as much as he's getting._

_\- twogami is actually a fan of handjobs, more than oral. he doesn't know why, but it feels a lot more pleasurable when you touch him like that, especially while kissing his neck, or lips, and he doesn't mind an occasional bite here and there._

_\- very, very, very much into kissing. the kiss is special to him, and he really wants to make you feel that way too. not to mention, if it's a makeout, it gets him really, really hot and bothered, trembling a little as he holds you, practically begging with his eyes._

_\- though he's too embarrassed to admit it, he absolutely loves it when you sit on his lap. sexually charged or not, he feels like he's just so close to you this way, but when it is sexual, he often ends up bucking his hips into you, almost unable to control himself._

_\- mans is an eater, foodplay is on the menu. the one kink he can confidently say he's into, is foodplay. he'll use any food on your body and eat it up, but his favorite, is honey. he loves dripping honey on you, and licking it all up. he usually puts it on your thighs, and suckles everything he can._

_\- his favorite position is cowgirl. due to his weight, it's hard to find a position where you both fit, but at least he gets a good view of you, he's not complaining._


	19. 𝖌𝖚𝖓𝖉𝖍𝖆𝖒 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; aaaa; "i am literally,,, so excited to see gundham's headcanons if/when you put them out 👁 leon n mondo's too LMAO"
> 
> he's not the ultimate breeder for nothing 😳
> 
> i am literally so WEAK for this guy  
> like  
> i know he looks like an oc from a harry potter fanfiction  
> but i fckn love him okay??

_ɢᴜɴᴅʜᴀᴍ_ _ᴛᴀɴᴀᴋᴀ_

_\- mostly a top, but can be coaxed to be the bottom. he treats you like his partner in crime, but also as if you were royalty. he's very protective, and territorial, keeping you away from anybody he deems a threat, challenging them, so it's safe to assume he's like that during sex too, he wants you to know he cares._

_\- pet names! though he doesn't mind what you call him, his favorite is master though, he has a few for you; paramour, dark king/queen, my enchanter/enchantress, and if you're okay with degradation, incubus/succubus, sinner, and the classic; whore. he uses many names!_

_\- rewards, and punishes. if you're good for him, his touch is gentle, and loving, slow, and sensual, giving, but if you're bad, his touch will be rough, fast, and he'll take what he wants. one of his favorite punishments for you, are spankings, making you count until the final number, and will start over if you keep being bratty._

_\- speaking of bratty, he's actually quite fond of it. he likes taking back control of your outbursts, or bad attitude, the feeling of dominating you back into being good for him makes him go absolutely crazy, and grin super wide._

_\- if you let him, he likes to spit in your mouth, or even just on you is fine. he treats it like he's giving you a gift; a part of himself. it's like he's claiming you in a way, that only you need to know, and though he's fine claiming you from everyone else, he makes it a point, that you also understand what you've gotten into._

_\- whenever coaxed into submission, it's usually by you touching him so fondly with those hands of yours, jerking him off to tenderly, making him tremble, usually retaliating later for it, feeling embarrassed._

_\- collars a big one. another one of his ways to show you, and you alone, that you belong to him. he has a collection, of all different colors, and styles! you can pick your favorites, and he'll use them on you. his favorite one is a dull cyan, with little white flowers on it, with a golden chain. he loves to tug on it._

_\- bath sex is pretty fun, though he likes those to be more romantic, dimmed lights, candles, rose petals, and the whole shebang. the sex is slow, as to not splash the water, or sometimes it's just some touching. it's soothing, while still being pretty exciting._

_\- aftercare is big for him, especially after punishment. though during the sex, he can get aggressive, and such, by the end of it, you're still you. you're a soul he likes to care for, and he admits you're one of the only humans that he's encountered with such a heart. he wants to make sure you're okay._

_\- his favorite position is both missionary, and doggystyle. one for his softer moods, and one for a more dominating one._


	20. 𝖑𝖊𝖔𝖓 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; aaaa; "i am literally,,, so excited to see gundham's headcanons if/when you put them out 👁 leon n mondo's too LMAO"
> 
> angry sex go brrrr 🤭

_ʟᴇᴏɴ_ _ᴋᴜᴡᴀᴛᴀ_

_\- little bit of a casual top, he's not necessarily aggressive, though when he's angry and needs to blow off some steam, he may call you and rough you up a bit, so that some of his stress can be dissolved, but even then, he's not too mean._

_\- dirty talk. dirty talk, dirty talk. he /loves/ to talk dirty to you. teasing and touching you while telling you how hard and turned on you make him is one of his favorite pastimes. he doesn't mind if you don't feel comfortable or confident in returning the gesture, but if you're down, he likes it best when you talk about how much you want him inside you._

_\- loves receiving oral. yeah he likes giving, and he'll definitely do it without complaints if you ask, but he loves you sucking him off a lot more. bonus points if it's in a risky place, the thrill of someone potentially seeing his cock in your mouth, showing that you're his, drives him wild._

_\- loves some sexy drinking. like, he doesn't wanna bang after getting absolutely hammered, but some light drinking oughta stiffen him up. though he drinks beer with the boys, when with you, his drink of choice can vary. usually moscato for dates, vodka if you're just having fun with friends. after getting buzzed, he'll be a little more touchy, nothing too embarrassing in front of people though, so don't worry. maybe a lil booty grab._

_\- despite his dude-bro chad macho persona, if you happen to stick around more than his not-so-serious-partners and flings, you'll eventually knock down his walls, and get personal with him, which in turn, can make your sex life more intimate. on anniversaries and such, he'll be gentle, and try to please you, like how you please him._

_\- if you can dance and/or sing, /please/ let him watch you. those are two of his weaknesses, pure talent paired with your cute face makes him absolutely weak, and as soon as your performance is done, expect him to pull you in for a kiss, and a butt touch. things always lead to more by then._

_\- angry sex is a fairly uncommon occurrence, maybe once every two weeks or so. when leon's pissed off, and can't get in a physical fight with whoever, or whatever is bothering him, he'll come over to where you are, and fuck your brains out. a little bit of a strange way to deal with negative emotions, but hey, at least if you like it like that, here you go. his dirty talk will turn a bit degrade-ish._

_\- not necessarily a lingerie guy, but he does like it when you wear tight clothing. all those things hugging your curves and edges like that makes him grin so wide, it's insane. tight dresses, shorts, or shirts will make him a lot more touchy, often running his fingers along your sides and hips, sometimes even in public._

_\- facials!! he loves giving you facials. the sight of his cum on your face is something he'd pay actual money for, and that's not even a joke. he would pay you money to give you a facial, even if you're already together._

_\- his favorite position is doggystyle. he loves watching you from the back, running his hands on the curves of your sides and back._


	21. 𝖒𝖔𝖓𝖉𝖔 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; aaaa; "i am literally,,, so excited to see gundham's headcanons if/when you put them out 👁 leon n mondo's too LMAO"
> 
> someone save him from his own fckn hair ple a se

_ᴍᴏɴᴅᴏ_ _ᴏᴡᴀᴅᴀ_

_\- tops, he couldn't even see it the other way around. he loves being the protector, it gives him a sense of pride and accomplishment, even if you don't really need it, so it's safe to say that your sex life with him is also fueled by his desire to protect and serve._

_\- whenever you get intimate, he often fixes the mess on his head, and brushes it out, so that you don't get distracted by the huge bugle chip on his head._

_\- mondo is one of those guys who says he's only ever going to date one person ever in their lives, because they won't settle for anyone less, they need to be special to him. lucky you, you broke through his tough guy barrier, and he's unforgivingly honest, showering you in affection. less in front of the gang, but everywhere else, his hands are on you, or arms are wrapped around you. sometimes he rests his hand in the back pocket of your pants, even if it makes you blush._

_\- mans is very predatorial, territorial, and prone to jealousy. it's not that he doesn't trust you, he doesn't trust everyone else. if someone is getting way too 'friendly' with you, or being especially flirty, expect mondo to swoop in, and scoop you into his lap, or into a rough kiss. his go-to move is to spin you around to face him, pull you close, both hands on your ass, and lock his lips with yours, sending a death glare at the person he deems a threat._

_\- along with that jealousy, once you're both home, sometimes he'll be still on the defense. he pushes you against the wall, or tosses you on the bed, telling you exactly who you belong to. along with showing you. he gets his point across._

_\- he loves having sex in front of the mirror. watching you take all of him, and forcing you to watch, as he fills you with his cock, hugging close to your body, and not to mention, he loves watching your reactions._

_\- absolutely will use your ass as a pillow, will hug it and squeeze it whenever you're both laying in bed, and if you got mad tiddies, he wouldn't mind using those as a pillow as well. if you'll let him, he'll bite too._

_\- big fan of stripteases, and lap-dances. for obvious reasons, he'd like them, but he's especially a fan, eager to just rip the rest of your attire off, and ravish you wherever, and whenever._

_\- a little into exhibition, he loves it if you're jerking him off secretly, or when he's knuckle deep inside of you, either way, he loves it. he mostly loves watching you react to his fingers, but he won't deny you if you want to rub against his pants with your hand, or, even better, rub yourself while sitting in his lap._

_\- his favorite position is the full nelson. he likes to reach deep inside you, using this leverage to his advantage, and seeing you so helpless as he forces you to bounce on his cock drives him absolutely crazy._


	22. 𝖒𝖎𝖚 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; alucardabridged: "Can I request Miu Iruma or Mukuro Ikosaba NSFW headcanons"
> 
> thats her officer, thats the horny--

_ ᴍɪᴜ ɪʀᴜᴍ_ _ᴀ _

_\- switch, but bottoms with men, tops with women. she doesn't know exactly why she is this way, but for some reason, depending on who she's with, she'll flip like a light. she's max levels on both ends, so she can either be totally submissive, or totally dominant, there's no in-between._

_\- miu secretly has attachment issues, though she won't outwardly say it, it's pretty obvious by the way she interacts with people, so when you come around, it's like you can't get her off of you. once you've been together a while, she'll talk about it, and how she uses sex to cope with it._

_\- whip cream gal! she likes to use it on her body, typically on her tits, and if it's on you, she also wants it on your chest, or tits. if you're a girl, maybe on both of your butts too, if you'll indulge her._

_\- when doing oral, she loves to sit on your face, and force you to eat her out. she'll rock her hips, trying her best not to suffocate you, since she tends to get a little too excited sometimes about it, though it may slip her mind._

_\- into degradation, please call her your whore!! or, on the flipside, please let her call you her whore!! she has many names she likes to be called, and many she likes to call you. mainly; whore, slut, cumdumpster, cockwhore, bitch, are just a few she likes to use, and be used on._

_\- she's very into bondage, tie her up, and just fuck her how she is. the bruises that the ropes leave behind are super hot, plus, she's really into handcuffs as well, lock her onto the bed and just have your way, please!_

_\- hot wax!! please, if you're into hot wax, please use it on her! it burns so good on her skin, just hot enough to be a little painful, and it feels amazing right before the real show begins, as a warmup._

_\- if she'd domming, she loves to use her machinery on you! she likes to test out which ones make you scream, and which ones make you cum the hardest. as the machine is doing it's work, she'll sloppily be making out with you, or giving you hickeys._

_\- she likes both spitting in your mouth, or you spitting in her mouth, depending on who you are. it just has this sense of control, and shows who owns who, to which she's totally down with, either side._

_\- her favorite position is cowgirl; she likes making a show out of your sexual adventures, though, she likes a bunch of other ones, missionary even being one of her top pics, despite it being the most vanilla._


	23. 𝖒𝖚𝖐𝖚𝖗𝖔 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; alucardabridged: "Can I request Miu Iruma or Mukuro Ikosaba NSFW headcanons"
> 
> this was actually kind of hard to do, since we don't have that much info on her, and i haven't watched any of the anime adaptions so i'm sorry this rlly sucks i so B

_ ᴍᴜᴋᴜʀᴏ ɪᴋᴜꜱᴀʙᴀ _

_\- bottom, she doesn't want to intrude on what you have planned for her, and is willing to take anything you do to her, or give to her. she's a people-pleaser to the ones she's close to, only wanting them to be happy._

_\- after you make it past her tough exterior, she's actually quite the sweetheart. though, she looks unfeeling, she does care, and wants to show you affection, whatever makes you happy, she'll get it for you._

_\- one of her only 'no's, is no knifes or gunplay, she's very insistent that they can only be used in necessary situations, and for obvious reasons, knows how guns and blades could mean the end of your life if used incorrectly, and she will not stand for using them for sexual stimulation._

_\- since mukuro is often in very stressful situations, comfort, or relaxed sex is a big one for her a lot of the time. she wants it to be tender, and loving, to be reminded that not everything is war, and that someone does love her as much as she loves them._

_\- since she's easily bored, like her sister, not to that much of an extent, but still prone to boredom, she wants the sex to still be somewhat exciting, one of her big things being praise. tell her she's enough, and that she's pretty, and she'll listen to any whim you have, just call her a pretty girl._

_\- sensitive, mostly in her thighs, and hips, gentle rubs can make her melt, blushing and quietly whining, avoiding any eye contact, too embarrassed to look into yours, afraid she'd weird you out._

_\- since she always feels like she's getting more than she's giving, sometimes she'll try to spice it up, with little sexy outfits she finds. sometimes little bunny outfits, short, short skirts, crop tops, fishnets, just something to add, if that's something you'd be into, sometimes she surprises you with them._

_\- kissing her freckles gets her hot. weird, she knows, but she just feels her heart flutter and nerves throb at the love she feels when you kiss her freckles as if she's something precious. she'll become more touchy, breath a little labored._

_\- another weakness of hers is when you press up on her, pushing your body against hers makes her hear thump super loud, huffing from the feeling, her skin warming up at just the idea of you pressing your body onto hers._

_\- she doesn't really have a favorite position, though the most comfortable is missionary, but cowgirl is a pretty fun one for her._


	24. 𝖎𝖇𝖚𝖐𝖎 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; anon: "I love Ibuki so much and you did such a good job of writing her! Would you feel up to writing Ibuki NSFW headcanons? Thanks!"
> 
> you ever just kin someone and--  
> ok but srsly i had fun w this one lmaoo i went stupid went crazy

_ ɪʙᴜᴋɪ ᴍɪᴏᴅᴀ _

_\- power bottom for guys, playful top for girls! she's happy to switch it up if you like, but for the most part, those are her go-to. she just loves to do a lot of moving, and breaking out a sweat, you could be just laying down, and she'll be happy with doing the work._

_\- playful lover! she's very open what she's into with you, and will tease you with what you like. no shame for this girl! she's down to clown, anytime! plus, it's cute to see your blushing face when she oh-so openly talks about your kinks to you._

_\- girl's got nipple piercings! two little metal buds on each! luckily, the procedure went as planned, and she didn't lose sensation in them, like a lot of people get when getting these kinds, they're just as sensitive as ever! put them in your mouth please!_

_\- loves oral, mostly giving. though she'll happily receive, but she finds more joy in giving, watching your face flush, and hearing those whines makes her so wet, doing anything just to hear them, literally anything._

_\- toys! toys! vibrators, dildos, plugs, anything she can get her hands on! she doesn't even use them all, she just likes to collect them to see what she does enjoy, and what you enjoy. she names the favorite ones, using silly titles for them all._

_\- exhibition! she especially likes to touch you at parties, concerts, and raves, since the lights are low in the crowd, and people are usually too busy enjoying themselves to even notice, often taking you to a nearby wall, and touching all your tender bits, just to be a tease._

_\- ibuki is very verbal about her feelings, positive, or negative. if something isn't working for her, she'll let you know, and if something is making her feel good, or if she notices something making you feel good, she'll talk about it right then and there._

_\- light choking is a good one! not into it at a hardcore extent, just enough to feel, or give the sensation, to amp up the feelings burning inside of her body. it's just really fun to do!_

_\- bath/shower sex!! it's super hot, and the water dripping down your bodies makes her heart thump, even rain can make her a little excited. in any case, being naked in the shower or bath with you makes her wanna do it right then and there!_

_\- her fave position is cowgirl, she loves bouncing on you, and if you're the bottom, she loves watching you ride! either way, she loves this the most, since it requires a lot of energy, that she can burn out._


	25. 𝖆𝖓𝖌𝖎𝖊 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; lucidnightmares; "Angie x reader nsfw hcs,,? 🥺 If reqs are open rn that is"
> 
> i fckn hate this bitch, but yknow what, at least she's pretty enough that i'd probs lez it out w her tbh

_ ᴀɴɢɪᴇ ʏᴏɴᴀɢᴀ _

_\- not into the whole dom/sub dynamic, she just does whatever she thinks will be pleasurable for you both, though she does tend to show more bottom-like behavior, more into receiving than giving._

_\- she really likes to play music! while you two are doing your thing, she likes to set up the room to an aesthetic, dim lights, candles, and music playing in the background! it just really helps her get into the mood, and helps ease any nerves._

_\- though she's not that much into toys, she does like bullet vibrators, using them on either herself, or you, though she prefers the latter. your face is so cute! the expressions you make, make her smile, only driving her desire to turn the settings on the highest even more._

_\- slow and sensual, she often takes her time building up to the climax, making most of the moves, and she kinda likes to tease you, by going a little too slow, to hear you ask or beg for more of her touch._

_\- since she feels like atua's godsent, she feels like any children she bares will harness some of his powers, and her keen insight, so it helps that she's into breeding. she wants you to fill her, and never fails to get every drop of your love inside._

_\- though she doesn't drink coffee too much, only when she's working on an art project and must finish it, it gets her energized and excitable, sometimes a little horny too, so if she wakes you up in the early hours of the morning, that's probably what had happened, wanting you to help her arousal._

_\- wants you to worship her. her body, her brain, her heart, her. wants you to praise her during sex, and tell her just how grateful, and happy you are to be able to pleasure her, and how you're allowed to touch her body in such a way, that no one else has the honor of._

_\- tender lover, she may make you praise her, but she'll always treat you with love, and care, to reciprocate your giving, and in a sense, pay back. she'll often try to please you, using sensual touches, and even some praise back._

_\- if you're into it, angie may feel you up in your sleep occasionally, usually after having coffee at two in the morning. she just loves to see how your body just naturally accepts her touch, and if you do wake up, she'll go all the way, and try to make you so aroused that you both end up having sex._

_\- her favorite is the full nelson, she loves feeling it as much as she can, feeling full in this position._


	26. 𝖙𝖊𝖗𝖚𝖙𝖊𝖗𝖚 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; vinny: "I NEED TERUTERU HEADCANONS AJDODHDO"
> 
> ok i know you'll all snipe me for this, but i actually think this lil mf is cute dont @ me
> 
> he squishy 😳

_ᴛᴇʀᴜᴛᴇʀᴜ_ _ʜᴀɴᴀᴍᴜʀᴀ_

_\- true to his dominant-like, sexually charged persona, he is actually pretty dominant in the bedroom, just not in the classical, aggressive kind of dominant, more like he just likes telling you want to do, and is very verbal in sex, though he can be coaxed into submission._

_\- the only time he's submissive willingly, is when shibari is involved. he likes to be tied up occasionally, and watch you touch his body, or even with the blindfold on, it's super thrilling to him, especially if toys are involved._

_\- speaking of toys, he loves using them. gags, vibrators, sometimes hot wax if that's what you're into, but he won't push that one. he loves using them on you, over you using them on him, he's more into real touch, skin to skin._

_\- obviously, he's a big dirty talker, he'll say just about anything in the book, and doesn't mind if you return the gesture, and will add on to your words with his own. once you two are together, he won't talk to other people like that anymore, and just aim it at you, and the words only get dirtier now that the two of you are dating._

_\- oral fixation? oral fixation. he loves it when you play rocking chair on his face, letting him lap up anything he can get at, and he loves pushing his tongue inside, if you'd let him. please let him. please.._

_\- after a small while, you'll begin to notice, that teruteru is actually quite the romantic. he'll cook for you, make warm baths with rose petals, and will make sure you're absolutely enjoying yourself during any moment with him, no matter what._

_\- a little into doping/hypnosis, and he makes sure you're into it and agree to it before he does anything. he'll use stuff like aphrodisiacs on you, and the experience of you all warm and sensitive drives him wild, but he'll try to contain his excitement as much as possible, otherwise he might scare you off._

_\- lingerie guy, he loves soft pastel colors on you, usually yellows, whites, and pinks, and a huge fan of lace. he loves it when you surprise him with it under your clothes, always grinning from ear to ear when he sees it._

_\- he's so unintentionally loud. he's a moaner, no matter what he's doing. he could be using a toy on you, and your moan will make him moan. though he does it a lot, he loves it when you do it more. _

_-_ his favorite position is missionary. though he is up for any that you show him, he likes to be more intimate sometimes, believe it or not, peppering your face with kisses.


	27. 𝖈𝖍𝖎𝖍𝖎𝖗𝖔 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; just_another_weeb: "Could I get me some best boi chihiro nsfw headcanons? I can never find stuff of him on here and he just needs some love 🥺. I just imagine him being so soft and loving, id love to see what you can come up with since these are all so amazing 💚."
> 
> i didn't know exactly what i wanted to do w these ones, so i tried my best sorry they sti n k

_ᴄʜɪʜɪʀᴏ_ _ꜰᴜᴊɪꜱᴀᴋɪ_

_\- total submissive type, though he's trying to learn how to be more dominant. due to his desire for people to like him, he's naturally trying to always please you, even if it means not pleasing himself, but he's also trying to embrace masculinity, which makes him want to learn._

_\- he's really shy at first, so please work with him. he'll become more comfortable as time goes on, and not be as embarrassed, though he'll still be blushy no matter what. but, in the beginning, he may just stick with oral for a little bit, testing the waters if this is really what he wants._

_\- he'll wear whatever you want him to, to start, but his usual is either just his normal clothes, or sometimes, if he's trying to impress you, he'll start out in a cute little tuxedo, which he doesn't mind if it ends up crinkled on the floor._ _  
_

_\- sensitive!! his skin is very sensitive, especially his neck. a kiss will warm his body, a lick will make him shudder, and a bite will make him like putty. he loves receiving hickeys, though he often tries to give them back, wanting to see marks on both of your necks and skin._

_\- giving or receiving, he's a moaner. he just can't seem to help himself, he's pretty loud too. the only way to shut him up is to cover up his mouth, but normally, he's pretty unintentionally open about the pleasure he's getting from doing these kinds of things._

_\- like most boys, though he doesn't seem to be running on a lot of testosterone, he still has those times where he thinks about sex a lot. he never says it aloud, way too embarrassed to bring it up, and if you ever pry, he'll squeak and hide his face, telling you everything you need or want to know._

_\- secretly likes toys, especially vibrators, for both of you. he likes using them on himself mostly, but always is willing to use them on you. he feels most comfortable using them in the bedroom, but likes to use them in public, hidden under layers of clothing._

_\- if he's with a guy, he'll usually bottom, if he's with a girl, he lets her strap her if she's into it, and will try to top if she's not. he's fine with either, though he often tries to top, to be more manly._

_\- a bit of a cryer, if he's being overstimulated, he'll whine and cry out in pleasure, sometimes even drooling if it's too much for him to handle, but in all honesty, he really loves it, he could be overstimulated for hours, and still enjoy it until it's too painful._

_\- his favorite position is cowgirl, either role, letting you do whatever you want to do to him, or want him to do to you._


	28. 20,000+ 𝖍𝖎𝖙 𝖈𝖔𝖒𝖕𝖊𝖙𝖎𝖙𝖎𝖔𝖓 𝖗𝖊𝖘𝖚𝖑𝖙𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> results!! sorry this is late!!

_hey everyone! thank you for the competition, and to all of you who read this book! you guys bring me so much happiness, and shower me in love and attention, that i felt it was a little unfair, so i hosted this compeition, to show my readers, other writers who feel like me, who just want to get their creations out into the world, and these entries have all been really amazing! i was blown away, and it's obvious they care about their craft, just like i do. so, here are the results!_

**𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖜𝖗𝖎𝖙𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖕𝖗𝖔𝖒𝖕𝖙𝖘**

**𝔣𝔦𝔯𝔰𝔱 𝔭𝔩𝔞𝔠𝔢;** _the caged bird sings - AriaManiac {destiny{oc} x izuru // option 2; toys}_

_the scenery and detail in this story totally blows me away!! the characters feel the most themselves, and alive in this story, and the original character is an amazing addition! this is my overall favorite entry!_

**𝔰𝔢𝔠𝔬𝔫𝔡 𝔭𝔩𝔞𝔠𝔢;** _Bad Decisions - animalcrwossing {kaito x kokichi // options 1, 2, and 3; wholesome, toys, petplay}_

_this one was actually kind of cute! i don't normally ship those two, but the story manages to have great interactions, and stay true to their characters! excluding their rivalry in game of course, but it was a fun read!_

**𝖞𝖆𝖓𝖉𝖊𝖗𝖊 𝖜𝖗𝖎𝖙𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖕𝖗𝖔𝖒𝖕𝖙𝖘**

**𝔣𝔦𝔯𝔰𝔱 𝔭𝔩𝔞𝔠𝔢;** _a hope now burning - komaedababy {nagito x reader // option 6; burning}_

_this was honestly such a creative way of using the burning option, in a way i didn't see coming! the story is very dramatic and realistic, the sense of scenery and senses is to absolutely DIE for._

**𝔰𝔢𝔠𝔬𝔫𝔡 𝔭𝔩𝔞𝔠𝔢;** _I'm your Romeo, aren't I? - SophiaTheFae {nagito x reader // option 3; fake suicide}_

_this was another unexpeded usage of the false suicide, and the story is super tense, and emotional. it stays true to nagito's character, and has believable outcomes, and a believable ending!_

_more of my detailed thoughts and comments are on their entries, if you're interested in hearing more about what i thought :D_

_thank you guys for joining! all your entries were such a joy to read, and any of you who didn't join, should go read them! they're all great writers, and i want more people supporting other creators that they enjoy!_

_for the winners i've listed, you can comment down below for your requests, and i'll be working on them as soon as i can! thank you again for joining, and giving me the chance to enjoy some of your writing!!_


	29. 𝖐𝖆𝖟𝖚𝖎𝖈𝖍𝖎 𝖈𝖚𝖉𝖉𝖑𝖊𝖘 𝖜𝖎𝖙𝖍 𝖘𝖙𝖗𝖊𝖘𝖘𝖊𝖉 𝕾/𝕺 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘 {𝕾𝕱𝖂}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; frogfirefantasy: "I love this! The bit you did on Souda was so good, so ive got a request. Either Kazuichi reacting to his S/O calling him in the middle of class with dirty thoughts to tell him, or how he'd be if his S/O came to him after a long, stressful day for cuddles." 
> 
> i'm doing the other part of this request, but i have a cold rn, and i am having sweet boy kazu brainrot so
> 
> i did this partly to give you guys som while i work on the prizes, and other requests that i'm gonna be spam posting, and partly bc i miss my pink-haired shark boy, and PROJECTION of what i'd want my bf/gf to do dkjfdjs so srry not srry

_ᴋᴀᴢᴜɪᴄʜɪ_ _ꜱᴏᴅᴀ_

_\- he's not the brightest guy, so when you're upset, if you don't tell him exactly what you want, he'll be panicking a little, trying to find whatever you want him to do. but when you do tell him, he's on the case!!_

_\- this boy will make a whole nest for you guys, blankets, pillows, tv shows, and his favorite; hot chocolate! well, he makes the store bought powder packs, since he's not that great in the kitchen, but hey, it's the thought that counts right? and he always makes sure he puts those mini marshmallows, or whip cream if you prefer!_

_\- he's more the type to set the cuddle station on the sofa, instead of the bed, so that it's comfy to lay, or sit, and you guys have closer access to whatever you need like waters, or snacks._

_\- salted popcorn, waters, hot chocolate, hot cheetos, and those little pastel melt away mints are his go-to snack options, but if you'd prefer something else, he's happy to get them for you! those just are the options he usually can never go wrong with!_

_- loves to play with your hair!! please, please, please let him play with your hair, it's so fun to just run his fingers through it. though he has a preference for long hair, short, medium, or long, his hands will be in it, playing with strands and sometimes even braiding a few strands, only to take them out, and start again. _

_\- he'll usually play movies you've both seen hundreds of times, to sooth you, typically something from disney or pixar, something nostalgic and memorable. his favorite ones are wall-e, and monsters inc., but he's a fan of almost anything in their franchise._

_\- kazuichi likes to have his arms around you when you're stressed from behind, usually sitting you in front of him, so you lay back to his chest, but he also likes the side cuddle, where you just sit against each other._

_\- if you're sick, and are in need of cuddles, he'll make chicken noodle soup! and if you're prone to insecurity when you're sick, he'll flirt! he says you're just as pretty/handsome as ever, and that you 'still got that bod', as he likes to put it, with winks and chuckles._

_-_ _warmth! cuddles need to be warm, and comforting, so he makes sure the heat is on {not too high!! too much makes you both sweaty!!}, and/or have the fuzzy blanket, and fuzzy socks!! well.. if you're not into fuzzy socks, he is, so he's gonna wear them, you wearing some is your choice. but he's gonna wear them. he likes the white ones with black lightning bolts!_

_\- after a while of cuddling, he'll become sleepy, and might doze off, but luckily, he's a quiet sleeper, though he may toss and turn a bit._


	30. 𝖏𝖚𝖓𝖐𝖔 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; icarus: "can you do a junko headcannon. love your work."
> 
> i literally played w a balloon for 45+ minutes today without even realizing it dknskjdfsfn and i had played w it for about 30 mins earlier today, and like 1 hour yesterday my life is so fckn SAD DSKNLFLKDS
> 
> well, at least my cold is going away
> 
> munch on this while i work ty

_ ᴊᴜɴᴋᴏ ᴇɴᴏꜱʜɪᴍᴀ _

_\- can't stick to one type, she'd dom one minute, then sub the next. she needs it to be exciting, and needs a reason to stick to one, or the other. make things interesting, and she'll be whatever mood you put her in._

_\- she does things that cause one, or both of you despair, or, at least her attempt at it. if you're hands on, she'll tie you down. if you're a verbal lover, she'll tape your mouth shut, and touch you however she sees fit._

_\- she loves to humiliate, or embarass you, fucking you or forcing you to fuck her in front of a window, talk about how much of a mess you are for her, and so forth. whatever she knows you'll be ashamed, or embarrassed of, she'll bring it to light._

_\- never bites her tongue, will run it until you get angry, and have your way with her, if your more of a dom type. you roughing her up, will make her wet, bonus points if you spit on her, or spank her, she's into the pain._

_\- sadomasochist, loves giving pain, and receiving it. physically, or verbally, she likes both ways, depending on the personality she's in, whips, chains, paddles, she's pretty intense about it, and enthusiastic._

_- super into exhibition, always wants to do it in public, always wondering if somebody's gonna see, or hear, and what they're gonna do. it's so exciting! _

_\- she loves it when you abuse her mouth, pussy, and ass when in the mood for it. she likes it when it's suffocating and or a bit painful, despair consuming her entire body, and she is living for it, all the time._

_\- toys!! many, many toys!! for both of you! it keeps things exciting! also ropes! on either of you!! instead of just your hands, which can get really boring, she gets rid of anything vanilla, and dumps in loads of fun and exciting things!_

_\- sorry boys and girls, but if you don't keep her interested, or excited, she'll leave you in the blink of an eye. that is unless, you get revenge on her, wink wink. if you want her to stick around, you're gonna have to be able to keep up._

_\- can't pick a favorite position, it always switches with every personality, but the main ones are cowgirl, tabletop, and doggystyle._


	31. 𝖈𝖑𝖔𝖘𝖊 𝖑𝖎𝖐𝖊 𝖆 𝖈𝖔𝖑𝖑𝖆𝖗 {𝖓𝖆𝖌𝖎𝖙𝖔 𝖝 𝖋!𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖊𝖗} (1𝕾𝕿 𝕻𝕷𝕬𝕮𝕰 𝖄𝕬𝕹𝕯𝕰𝕽𝕰 𝕻𝕽𝕺𝕸𝕻𝕿 𝖂𝕴𝕹𝕹𝕰𝕽)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prize requested by; anon: "OH MY GOODNESS- THANK YOU SO MUCH?!! i feel so honored to win!!,, thank you !! hmm... so my request is gonna be this: during the killing game, komaeda gets jealous and territorial over you sometimes and basically he desires to tell his the reader that they're his, an stuff. eventually a event makes his jealousy skyrocket to the point where suddnely, right after the class trial (when everyone leaves and it's just you two in the trial room) while you're wearing his jacket, he pins you to a wall and gets extra dominant and then some stuff starts to happen and then uhhh they do naughty things OoOOoO (he wants reader all to himself because HoPe!! or whatever so he wants to claim them as only his ) (IM SO AWKWARD ANDNNF sorry hehe). (basically komaeda is veryy dom, also can the reader have fem body please,,) (and maybe at one point he could bend the reader over one of the trial podium things i think that's what they're called? ) the rest can be up to you! :>"
> 
> whoever spots the reference first gets a cookie lmao
> 
> also sorry if i didn't make him dom enough, i tried to do it in his own nagito way without breaking too much of his character so djwaskdkjd

╔. 🌸 . .═════════════╗

I'm a Slave 4 U - Jazmin Bean

1:51────I─────3:24

↺͏͏ ◁◁͏͏ ll ▷▷ ⋮≡

🔊 : ▁ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆

╚═════════════. . 🌸 .╝

ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩

┊ ┊ ┊ ✫

┊ ┊ ✩

┊ ⊹ ✯

✯

_Frustration cracked Nagito's wooden podium, his fingers pressing into its penny brown texture, pale eyes fixated on Hajime, as he tried explaining the case. Standing next to the brunette, was the boy's hope, his light, his savior; {Y/N}. Nagito's forehead was coated in beads of sweat, ready to tear down everything in his way, to grab Hajime by the collar, and throw that talentless scum off the face of the earth. Crazy patterns, and bright colors sat around the students, all standing within their circle, as Hajime prosecuted for the death of Nekomaru, his metallic remains were found, and all life in him had vanished. But, Nagito wasn't really thinking about that. His mind was burning, festering. What he had read, what it had said, about these people. About him. The remnants of despair. He couldn't believe it.. Well, actually he could. He did. But there was something funny about one particular file in that book._

_{Y/N}'s file._

_It said that yes, she was a remnant of despair, but there had been records of resistance, and disobedience, unlike any of the other students. It said she was reluctant, and somehow, miraculously, overcame the brainwashing. Unknown reasons, they weren't recorded, as they were not able to identify what triggered the source of her resistance. Nagito figured something must have come across her way in their path of destruction, and memories began to reconnect, or something similar. She had run away. She resisted the despair, and tried to push forward on her own, but, was caught. {Y/N} was dragged unwillingly back into Junko's grasp, and that's where her file suddenly ended. There was no updates, no status reports, it ended at her capture. Nagito of course couldn't remember these things, but he knew they had to be true. His light, managed to break away, and hope persevered. She truly was better than everyone in this room. Even in the most despair inducing event, she managed to still hope. So it only caused him endless amounts of rage, how everyone made it seem like she was down to their level. That they were her equal. He couldn't say he was worthy, but they sure as hell weren't either._

_As Hajime spoke, he explained his investigation process, and he began talking about his adventures through both grape house, and strawberry house, putting his hand on {Y/N}'s back, skin touching the green jacket Nagito let her wear, explaining that she had actually been near him a lot during the time he was looking for clues to the murder, sometimes asking her for help, and exclaimed that she actually was really intelligent with her analysis, making her smile fondly at him. That made the boy's eyelid twitch, cracking more of the wood beneath his fingers. The brunette made the claim that the culprit must have been to the octagon._

_"If that's the case.. they obviously know about the secret passage too, right?" Chiaki's voice chimed into the conversation, to which Nagito noticed Gundham had made a distinct, gruntled sound of displeasure. Feeling annoyed, the white-haired male wanted to just wrap this all up, and get everyone out of the room._

_"It seems.. this is the end." All eyes landed on him, noticing the frown on his face. "Normally, we'd end up listening to Hajime lecture us with a veeeery long summary of the case..." The boy suddenly smiled, grinning wide. "But there's no reason to waste anymore time on this opening act, so I'm going to end this right now!"_

_"H-Hey.. What are you..?!"_

_Nagito interrupted him, accusing Gundham of the murder, explaining the events of the case, everyone's surprised eyes on him. As he spoke, Chiaki chimed in, making the boy annoyed, giving a retort, before continuing. {Y/N} was a little confused. Why was he suddenly acting this way? He was actually being kind of mean..! She pulled down the sleeves of his green jacket, the warmth of the cloth giving her comfort. What was he doing exactly? He always did things for a reason.. What was the endgame? By the end of his speech, Gundham had been notably nervous, and on edge, his self-control crumbling away, for everyone to see. Gripping his podium, the heterochromatic male barked back._

_"Hold on.. y-you, what did you just say? ...That.. I.. didn't battle..?!"_

_"..Hm? What's wrong with that?"_

_Gundham began to growl like an aggravated animal, his fingers digging into the wooden structure, sweat dripping down his features at this point, burning holes into the podium below him. "Don't.. mess with me..!" The grey-skinned boy's head flung up, leaning forward against the podium, his eyes scorching hot at Nagito. "Don't mess with me!! I cannot ignore those words!!" His enraged, and ferocious attitude, was only met with a short silence, and a smug smile._

_"...Why are you angry all of a sudden?"_

_"You fools.. do not understand.. You don't understand at all..!" A bandaged hand gripped at his mulberry scarf, his face scrunched in frustration, "Ha! You make me laugh! After all this time, you still don't understand anything at all!"_

_The tall male was back on the defense, claiming he could not finish, until he's proven himself innocent. He explained the button situation on the back of Nekomaru's neck, and the students were back to square one. {Y/N} felt like her head was spinning. She couldn't take much more of this stress, or she'd panic. The female lifted Nagito's coat up to her nose, instantly easing, inhaling his scent. Pale eyes picked up on her actions, making his heart thump loud against his chest. She looked for him as a comfort! It felt almost orgasmic, in love with her movement. As the trial continued for a short while, Hajime and Gundham had gotten into an intense argument, everyone else silent, as the two bickered loudly at each other. Then Hajime made a revelation._

_The devas._

_And with that, the trial soon came to a quick end. Gundham was defeated in the word games he put himself in. The sight of him accepting his fate, and Sonia's cries, made {Y/N} feel a little emotional. Nagito's stare never left her, as the heterochromatic boy was dragged away, to suffer in his final moments in a stampede. Everyone was in shock. They couldn't believe this. Well, they could have. They did. They didn't like that they did, but they understood. Once the execution was over, Monokuma and Monomi had quickly vanished, leaving no trace of their existence._

_Kazuichi and Akane rushed to a sobbing Sonia, guiding her out of the trial room, Fuyuhiko standing alone at his podium with furrowed brows. Anyone could tell he was reaching his breaking point too, despite his life as a Yakuza. The {H/C}-haired girl stared at everyone with worried eyes, shrinking back into Nagito's jacket. Chiaki approached Hajime, who had turned to {Y/N}, putting a hand on her shoulder. The pale-eyed boy's eyelid twitched, digging into the wood, his girlfriend soon looking over at him. Her eyes widened a bit, not realizing the brunette's hand slip away, talking to the other girl next to him. The two stepped away from the podiums, walking towards the exit, {Y/N} attempting to do the same, before Nagito rose his hand. Her gaze drifted over, noticing him staring at her, holding his hand there, as if he was telling her to stop. She started to get a little worried, but reluctantly followed his command. Everyone had moved from their station, too distracted with distraught or weak fatigue to even notice they were leaving the two alone._

_Soon, the final footsteps faded from their ears._

_Nagito's eyes drilled through {Y/N}'s being, as if he was cutting her into shreds from just his unblinking stare. His head tilted, feet moving, walking alongside the multiple podiums, his hands tracing the wooden structures, his pace agonizingly slow. She could feel her heart jumping. What was he doing..? Why was he acting so weird? Nagito was already a weird dude, but never this creepy, or mysterious. The female began to feel cold sweat, her heart thumping as his steps got closer, feeling anxious. He was always so sweet to her, granted he has gotten aggressive around her, but never at her. She swallowed nervously, as their silence made her somewhat scared, the clicking of his shoes the only sound filling their ears. When Nagito finally neared, his cold hand lifted to her face, holding it gently, the chill of his skin making her shiver, his pale eyes never leaving hers. The male didn't say a word, soon moving some of her {H/L}, {H/C} hair out of her face, fingers tracing her flesh, making her tense again, her throat feeling almost dry. If he wasn't her boyfriend, she'd be absolutely petrified. _

_"You'd never guess what I read in a little book today.."_

_"..What did you read..?"_

_"Mm.." Nagito's lips parted, his gaze becoming almost like a small glare, but there was something else behind them that she couldn't put her finger on. "..It doesn't matter. Not to you at least.." She was confused, but he continued, now with a smile. "Do you know why I kept you behind, my love..?" {Y/N} hesitantly shook her head. The boy hummed, grinning wider. His other hand lifted, on the other cheek, making her turn, his slim figure now pressing near hers. His grip suddenly tightened, but not enough to hurt, her hands coming up to his wrists like a reflex, her eyes growing a little wide. "I love you, my sweet. You know that, don't you..?" She nodded. "You know that you bring me more hope than anyone, right..?" She nodded once again. "Your beauty, your light, your hope.. It keeps me warm on the inside.. But.." He paused, his smile fading, eyebrows furrowing, "as pointless as my existence is, you've waken something in me, my love. And when I saw how you smiled at.. Hajime when he complimented you, I.." He pushed forward, pressing their bodies together, making her heart thump, "I can't help but feel so enraged. Not at you, but at the others who look at you in such a predatory way.." {Y/N} thought that one was ironic, by the look he was giving her right now. Nagito's breath became heavy, his face coming closer to hers, "It makes me want to tear them away, and though I don't deserve it, I want to make you mine, over and over again. Do you understand what I mean, {Y/N}..?" The female's heart was thumping loud, almost certain he could hear it as it practically shook her ribcage, feeling her core suddenly heat up like a fire._

_"Yes.."_

_He chuckled, "How perverted of you.." Nagito's thin, chapped lips pressed against hers, his eyes now closed, {Y/N}'s hands rising up to his waist, closing hers as well, tilting her head. The boy's white hair tangled in with hers, as his cold palms lifted from her cheeks to the back of her head, pulling in, kissing harder, making the female whimper. They parted, Nagito letting out a hot breath, before suddenly grabbing her by the collar of his jacket, whipping her around, then pushing her back into the colorful wall, forcing her back to it, before he went in for another kiss. This time it was sloppy, her eyes a little wide, heart thumping. Before she could even protest, his nimble fingers ran down her body as he practically hovered over her, gripping at anything he could, forcing out another weak whimper from the female. He struggled to breathe, but he didn't care, his touch felt rough, yet desperate. It was as if, if he let go, she'd disappear from this world, and fade into nothingness. {Y/N}'s hands gripped at his shoulders, trying to push him back, his white t-shirt wrinkling under her fingers. A muffled 'Nagito' escaped, before he abandoned her lips, pale eyes looking down, wondering if he had done something wrong, and she was upset._

_"W-Wait, Nagito..! You mean you wanna do it right here, right now..?!"_

_"My love, I can't take it much longer, I'm sorry..! I know trash like me doesn't deserve your love or touch," his grip on her hips tightened, "but I can't hold back..! After witnessing what I have, it was the only time I felt the most despair! The feeling was awful.! I need you to know how much I love you..! How much I love your hope..! Then maybe then you'll love me as much as I love you..!" Nagito felt like her loving him back was only a fantasy, that could never come to fruition, but it wasn't going to prevent him from trying._

_"N-Nagito, I do love you..! A-And I do want to do this with you..! Just.." {Y/N} paused, frantically looking around, and behind him, "What if someone comes back, and sees us..?!"_

_He smiled, his pale eyes dilating like she had only seen when he talked about his devotion to hope, and its meaning, "I don't care..! They're nothing to me now with what I know..! You wouldn't believe what I know now!" The white-haired boy began to shake, "They have no reason to come back, and even if they do, they're not worthy of seeing you in such a pretty state..! I'll.." he paused, still smiling, now sweating, "I'll kill them..! Before, when I tried to kill Byakuya, that was just for the sake of their hope to move forward, but with what I've learned, and the feelings I harbor for you," he laughed for a moment, sounding like a lunatic, "I'll kill them..! If that's what you so desire, I'll do it..!"_

_"Nagito!"_

_His voice went quiet, becoming aware of how he was probably scaring her. His tense shoulders eased slowly, letting out a quiet chuckle, rubbing his thumbs on her hips, looking down at them._

_"Sorry, my love. You know how I get sometimes.."_

_"It's okay.. You don't need to kill to prove your love to me.." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pushing her bust against him. "But.. It is kinda hot that you're jealous.." The {H/C}-haired female smiled bashfully at him with a giggle, her cheeks dusted with pink. Nagito felt his heart thump, pressing their hips together slowly._

_"You're so kind to me.. Will you give me the pleasure of indulging myself..?" He frowned, his lips slightly parted, before continuing, "If you'd let me, I want to show you just how much I care for you.. I want to show you how much I want you for myself.." The girl nodded, before initiating the kiss on her own, pushing forward, Nagito selfishly helping himself to it, his hands lowering to her rear, from under the green coat of his. Tilting his head, the boy pressed his tongue against her lips, {Y/N} eagerly letting him in, the muscles pushing against each other. He let out a quiet whimper, already feeling his core ignite. The pale, green-eyed boy pressed his hips to hers harder, using his hands to pull closer, as she could feel herself throb from below, the excitement spike through her body, eliminating the nervousness she had before. Nagito had never been this dominating.. Sure, he's been protective, but he was always himself, putting ultimates before his own health, especially her, but this felt different. It was if something inside of him finally snapped, and now was unleashing it out into the world. The boy parted, quickly lifting up her shirt, noticing the {CLR} bra underneath. He wanted it off, but she'd be so cute getting fucked with his coat on. Maybe he'd just put it back on? Nagito ripped the green coat off of her body, slinging it around his shoulder, quickly lifting her shirt over her head, and nimble fingers unclasped her bra. It happened so fast she couldn't even get a word out, before he slipped her arms back into the fabric._

_"I want you to keep this on.. It looks better on you, than it does on me.." He leaned forward, reaching his icy hands to her bust, gently squeezing her flesh in his palms, making her squeak from the contrast of cold, to warm skin. His voice was hushed in her ear, pressing her back further into the wall, "You look so delectable, my love.." the boy let out a heavy huff, prickling her sensitive skin, "Though I don't deserve it.. It makes me want to eat you up.. Would something like that make you happy..?" His voice raising just slightly, "As trashy as I am, if I show you, that nobody here can touch you the way I can, would that make you happy..?" He smiled, his pale eyes drifting down, noticing her become perky under his skin. "It sure seems like you're happy.." The boy grinned, running his thumbs over the sensitive buds, while all she could do was nod to his questions, delicate moans escaping her lips. The boy pressed his own lips to her neck, kissing it as he played with her, pressing his knee to her sensitive bits, gently grinding into it, causing {Y/N}'s knees to go weak, and feel herself throb harder. She could feel herself becoming wet under his touch, whimpering beneath him, her hands weakly clenched, pressing against the colorful wall behind her, twitching. The boy hummed, looking for a sensitive spot as he slipped the {CLR} buds between his fingers, gently tugging on them as he found a particularly weak spot, given she moaned quietly on contact. She turned her head to the side as he lapped the {S/C} skin around it, preparing it for his bite, soon clamping down, forcing her to let out loud, choked moan, the particular sound causing him to harden under his jeans, pressing it against her thigh, making her heart jump, leaving a dark hickey._

_"N-Nagito..!"_

_Unclenching his jaw, saliva strings clung to his teeth and tongue, to her skin, the lines soon thinning out, and snapping. "Can you feel what you do to me, my love..? You make me so irrational.. You make me want to use you for my own pleasure.. how selfish is that..?" He began to rub his hard-on against her leg, "I want you to feel it twitching inside of you, and make you cum on my cock.." he laughed quietly, "I've become so perverted because of you.. I feel shame that I want that from someone so heavenly.." Nagito huffed, her heart racing just as fast as his._

_"Please.. Nagito.." she let out a whine, unable to take much more of this. Listening to her beg, his hands slipped from her breasts, down to her shorts, undoing any buttons in his way after pulling his knee back, tugging them down, slipping them past her ankles, kicking them away to the side, looking down at her panties. He pressed two fingers against her clit through the fabric, rubbing gently, making her pussy twitch, feeling the wet coat his pale fingers, as she moaned and whined from his touch, knees becoming even weaker, almost trembling._

_"You spoil me, my love.. You're failing to stand.. I think I know what will help.."_

_The white haired-boy pulled away, leaving her in a twitching form, as he guided her off the wall, forward, to one of the multiple podiums circling each other, soon lifting her, and bending her over the wood. {Y/N} squeaked quietly, as her tits pressed hard against the structure, leaving her exposed from behind if the jacket weren't there, Nagito enjoying the view. "You look so pretty like that.. Do you want me to show you how much I want you now..?" He lifted the jacket, and pressed his hips against her backside, his hard-on rubbing against her, "How much I want you to myself..? Would it make you happy..?"_

_"Nagito, please..! Please, please.." She began to melt, turning into putty, a blubbering, begging mess, rubbing herself against him, unable to take much more._

_He hummed, dropping the coat's fabric, smiling. "Okay, okay.. Enough teasing for now.." Pale eyes lowered to his belt, clinking as he undid them, unbuttoning, and letting it drop to his ankles, pulling down his grey checkered boxers, his warm flesh becoming exposed. She felt her heart flip at the sound of the belt, clinging onto the podium, her heart thumping hard against the wood, before squeaking at the feeling of fingers hooking at the hem of her {CLR} panties from under the jacket, pulling them down slowly, soon falling to the ground, the boy stepping on them, sliding them behind him, as if it no longer existed. The boy huffed, pulling the jacket up crinkling the fabric between his palm and fingers, exposing her sex, taking his hardened length in his hand, pressing it over her twitching sex, the top of his cock soon becoming coated. "I don't even think you need any prep.. You're so perfect.." Nagito let out a heavy breath, prodding at her entrance, gently pushing and pulling back. "You want this, right..? You want my cock inside you, right..?" {Y/N} whined, making him smile. "I'll take that as a yes.." Nagito pressed on, pushing the tip of himself in, as {Y/N} huffed against the wood, hands trembling. The boy soon went further, slowly allowing himself the pleasure, her pussy clamping down hard against him, yet it felt so hot, and inviting, and he swore he could feel his soul slip from his undeserving body._

_"I-I'm not even.. and it's so.." Nagito leaned over, his chest pressing against the {H/C}-haired girl's back, groaning, letting out a 'fuck' under his breath. He shook, twitching as he pushed more of himself inside, hands resting on her hips, until she had taken him to the base. The male huffed, keeping himself there for a few moments, as she whined, tight around his cock._

_"Nagito.."_

_The male huffed again, soon pulling himself back slowly, before pushing back in, thrusting back and forth in little strokes, mumbling something over and over again that {Y/N} couldn't quite catch, taking his sweet time with things. The female whined, pushing her hips back on his, signifying for him to move faster, to which he happily complied. The white-haired male's forehead began to coat with sweat, his usually cool skin heating up, mouth hanging slightly agape, pulling her hips in with his movement, a decent pace, the quiet sounds of skin hitting skin in their ears._

_Nagito chuckled a little, leaning close to her ear, fingers digging into her skin, "Your pussy is twitching, my love.. Do you like it when I hold you like this..?" He made a hard thrust, making her squeal, lust taking over the boy's head, "Does being my little fucktoy make you happy..?" The female nodded her head eagerly, moving against him, her tits aching to be touched, but were only met with the harsh wood. He began to laugh, the crazed laugh he'd only let out when desperate, moving faster, pressing her body against the podium every time he moved forward, "I..I want this pussy to belong to me.. to trash like me..!" He laughed again, "How selfish, right..? I don't want anyone else to touch you. They don't see the hope you radiate like I do.. They don't know how wonderful you really are, they don't love you like I do.." He lifted, slowing down, but giving long, hard thrusts, thighs twitching in pleasure, her legs spreading further, allowing him more access. "You're mine, right..? No one else can touch this pretty pussy but me, right..?!" He began to get frantic, smiling with a disturbing stare. "No one else is allowed the pleasure, right?!" he giggled, "I have you all to myself..!"_

_"N-Nagito..!"_

_"So cute..! I.. I can't help myself..!" The boy's pale eyes fixated on her whining face as she looked back at him, groaning with a smile. "You're so cute..!"_

_He lifted one of his hands, pressing it to her back, pinning her down, fucking her deeper into her core, tears forming in her eyes from the stimulation, Nagito mumbling things above her, faint 'mine's, and 'so pretty's escaping his lips. His face flushed with sweat, trying his best to please her, {Y/N} certainly feeling more than pleased, her cheeks red and hot. Her core tightened around him, nearly drooling on the podium, sweating from the heat, and the jacket on top of that. Nagito felt like his brain was melting, like it usually did in these kinds of situations, and often said things he'd be super embarrassed of later, but for right now, he didn't care. He pushed forward again, lifting her hips up with his hands, his cock now pounding into her, shaking the structure that kept her stable. Huffing into her ear and neck, he quickly bit down, clamping on it as he muffled his own moans and whines, her just out in the open with it, clinging onto the podium tightly with her hands, embarrassing amounts of slick seeping, easing his harsh movements. Nagito's hand lifted near his mouth, leaving another dark hickey, to use some of his saliva on his fingertips, lowering it back down, under her hips, searching for her clit, {Y/N} jolting once he found it. The boy rubbed feverishly on the sensitive bud, making her back curl, whining loudly, calling his name. She was sure her hips would be bruised by tomorrow._

_"Does it feel good, my love?" He laughed, kissing the fresh hickey, eyes half-lidded, "You remembered to take the pill, right..?" Realizing his insinuation, the female whined, pushing her hips against his, the boy groaning. They had sex before, but he never came inside, in fear of the obvious. But right now, he planned on making her, his, tired of everyone else's bullshit. Panting, he could feel his core tightening, holding back his cum, still abusing her sensitive nerves, mindlessly rocking his hips, trying to push her over the edge by rubbing her clit. "Cum for me.. Cum for me, cum on my cock.. C'mon, milk my cock, baby, please.." Nagito began mumbling and groaning into her ear, talking nonsense at this point, {Y/N}'s eyes rolling up a bit, body twitching._

_"N-Nagito..!"_

_The {E/C}-eyed girl's whole body tensed, spasming on his length, trembling as she rode out her high, the sudden tight feeling driving him over. "Fuck..!" The white-haired boy's flushed face scrunched as he buried it in her neck, still driving his hips into hers, overstimulating her body until he finally came, white filling her insides. {Y/N} whimpered, warmth coating her core, some spilling out, dripping to the floor under them, both their heads slow, and dazed. Huffing, the boy slowly pulled himself out, already missing her tight pussy around his cock, more white spilling out, some sliding down her legs, as wobbly as they were. {Y/N} let out broken huffs, head resting on the structure, the jacket making her overheat, and sweat. "A-Are you okay..?"_

_The girl could only tremble, mumbling, throat sore from how loud she was being, twitching in pleasure, shoes planted on the ground, weakly holding onto the wood, the structure the only thing keeping her from falling. He admired the view. Nagito sighed, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, sighing._

_"We gotta clean up this mess, before anyone realizes we're missing.."_


	32. 𝖐𝖎𝖞𝖔𝖙𝖆𝖐𝖆 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; yaboiarin: "Okay so I know you said not all requests will be gotten to, but if the chance been arises, can we get some Taka nsfw head canons? Or maybe a Mondo x Trans!Male reader(nsfw chapter but like comfort sex since the reader thinks he's not man enough despite being a few years we'll on testosterone so fucking Mondo just 👀at him to prove him wrong.)
> 
> It said LGBTQ+ themes was allowed and somebody in the trans spectrum, this idea came to mind."
> 
> i plan on doing the other request if i can get the time in, but here's some taka for you in the mean time ;)  
> this was surprisingly easy! it took me like, 10 mins or less, which is nice considering oneshots take me hours, to days to finish fnkkdnnkad
> 
> i love a flustered boy!! i didn't really like taka at first bc he's super bossy, and ik my bratty ass would have been like "no lol", but then i really warmed up to him! especially after his fte's.. he's super cute!!

_ᴋɪʏᴏᴛᴀᴋᴀ_ _ɪꜱʜɪᴍᴀʀᴜ_

_\- shy top! his natural order of things is to be the know-it-all, and keep everyone, and everything in check. he feels the need to take the lead, and 'be the man' so to speak, but anything that has to do with sex often gets him flustered, tripping over his words, especially at first._

_\- one of the most shameful things he feels about himself, is his high sex drive. he often catches himself fantasizing about you, and what he wants to do with you {though it's mainly vanilla}, and then feeling embarrassed, always red-faced and nervous when thinking about it. these feelings only happen when he's in a relationship, which is another reason he's pretty closed off in the dating department._

_\- despite his strong, and powerful attitude, he's actually easily aroused, and it's even easier to embarrass him. the slightest hint of sultry in your voice, intended or not, or the simplest touch that's a little too close to his crotch, sets his face on fire._

_\- though he has a secret high sex drive, he still very much values romance!! he's not willing to have sex with anyone he doesn't feel romantic towards, and not even a pornstar can persuade him. he's no casanova, but he'll do his best, and buy you flowers, mostly red, to show how passionate his is for you!_

_\- though he thinks he only wants it in the bedroom, he's unwilling to even acknowledge he loves it when you secretly touch him in public. his heart races, and face turns red, but he denies liking it. he may say stop but, _ _he never actually stops you, and he could if he so chose._

_\- no threesomes!! ever!! his love is for one, and one alone! he won't ever invite anyone else into your sex, or romantic life, and will feel hurt if you ask. then maybe he'll try to show you why you don't need anyone else there, wink wink._

_\- again, fairly vanilla, not very into toys. he'll try some on you, 'to experiment', but he has a special liking to seeing you with any sort of plug, gemstones being his favorite, and bullet vibrators are nice too. though, he does prefer skin to skin touches._

_\- though he's usually shy and embarrassed when talking, or doing anything sexual, if you're bratty enough, and/or tease him for too long, he may flip the script on you, and become more aggressive, and dominating. he'll apologize after._

_\- praise!! though he always does it to you, and very much loves praising you, he melts if you praise him back. he wants to know that he's making you feel good too! sexually, and romantically!_

_\- his favorite position is the classic missionary. he likes to stick to tradition. your cute face as he watches you take his whole length, makes his heart thump, and cheeks flare up._


	33. 𝖗𝖆𝖓𝖙𝖆𝖗𝖔 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; bardsambrosia: "*possibly at a mcdonalds drive thru*
> 
> HELLO. MAY I PLEASE ORDER SOME NSFW RANTARO HEADCANONS.
> 
> EXTRA NASTY WITH A SIDE OF FLUFF PLEASE"
> 
> I'M WORKING ON THE PRIZES BUT I DONT WANT PEOPLE TO THINK I HAVE ABANDONED THEM HERE FDNJFDSDAF
> 
> also i hope the nastie satisfies you people

_ ʀᴀɴᴛᴀʀᴏ ᴀᴍᴀᴍɪ _

_\- mental top. he's not into the whole aggressive thing, and prefers to be mostly chilled out in this context, but his domineering attitude isn't physical, it's mental. he makes sure you know that you're the bottom with the things he says, and does._

_\- teacher/student roleplay.. you may be the only one attending his class, but he's all for teaching you as his student. you feel like he picks on you though, mr.amami always seems to send you to detention for the smallest things.. though you won't be complaining._

_\- along with that, some of his punishments are cruel. one of his punishments, is writing on the board, one hundred times, with something like "short skirts are for sluts", or "whores get punished", or something of those sorts, and will force you to wear a bullet vibrator while you write. but let's be honest, do you ever get to one hundred before he's on top of you?  
_

_\- another punishment he likes is stripping you naked, strapping you to the seat, while you're covered in different toys, and arrangements. no cumming! or the punishment will get worse. he'll be sitting somewhere, probably reading a book, or a brochure on traveling, until the time is up._

_\- rantaro is also quite fond of spanking with a ruler. he'll bend you over a table or his lap, and tell you to be a good girl/boy, and to take your lashes. make sure you count out loud which spank you're on, or you might have to start over again. he can also do it with his hands. careful with those rings on._

_\- well hey! it's not all punishments! he also has rewards! if you manage to not bad mouth him, and be nice, he'll lay you on the table or bed, and give you oral! he'll be all nice and gentle, holding onto your thighs with care._

_\- another reward is sitting on his lap, instead of bent over it! he'll let you do whatever you want, rubbing him, riding his thigh, kiss on his neck, whatever you feel like! he'll happily return the gesture._

_\- when not in the teacher/student roleplay, he's a big sweetheart! his love and touch will be gentle, and kind. the real him is very tender, and loving, and sometimes he just wants to be sweet to you like this instead of roleplaying._

_\- aftercare after punishment! it's just roleplay, he doesn't actually feel like he's above you in any way, and makes sure you're okay. if your bum is a sore from spanking, or if you're overstimulated, he'll lay you on his bed, spoon you, and gently kiss your neck for a little while, and have water on standby. _

_\- likes to do you up, and on the wall. his hips are surprisingly strong for a slim guy, and for the most part, he's able to keep you stable on top. he loves it when you're holding onto his hips and shoulders all snug, while he's fucking you._


	34. 𝖗𝖞𝖔𝖒𝖆 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; nono: "Ryoma and/or Nekomaru nsfw headcanons?"
> 
> i'm doing nekomaru's soon as well, i just wanna finish the other 1st prize winner before i post again
> 
> also i love this lil man, haters stay MAD

_ ʀʏᴏᴍᴀ ʜᴏꜱʜɪ _

_\- top. simple as that. he's not the type to ask for your touch that often, not because he's not into you, but the contrary. he's very much into you, and wants to please you, so he likes to do most of the touching._

_\- due to his closed off nature, sex is something that's under lock and key. sex isn't accessible until you've proven yourself as a trustworthy person, and build a connection with him. he may try to push you away a lot, but that's just his fear talking._

_\- if you do manage to build a romantic connection to him, it's easier said than done, so, congrats! you've done it! and once you have, this man will protect you with his very life. but sex..? he's pretty shy about it at first, scared that you'll think it's weird, due to society's outlook on people of his size._

_\- no, ryoma does not have a micropenis, kokichi. and no, his dick is not two feet long, miu. he's pretty average, thank you very much. he actually gets questions about his dick a lot, and it baffles him that people think it won't be awkward._

_\- loves teasing you. you can usually always tell when he's going to, when he makes that naughty little kitty mouth thing he does. he usually teases your facial expressions when he presses his hand against your thigh, or when he says something with dirty undertones._

_\- oral fixation. he loves giving you oral, and could literally live off that for the rest of his life. it's gotten to the point you put pineapple in your diet, or something else to help the taste, just to make him even happier._

_\- due to his depression, his sex drive has went down, too occupied with other thoughts than to think about sex. maybe you can help him out of this little slump. just be good to him._

_\- not really a moaner, but he sure groans, and grunts a lot._

_\- he actually is pretty into aftercare, even if nothing intense has happened. he loves cuddling you after, or running a bath for the both of you. he just loves being able to be sweet to you, and spoil you._

_\- favorite position is cowgirl. you'd think due to his size, he's not exactly the type ready to be crushed under someone else's weight, but people often forget that he's actually really strong, and can handle it._


	35. 𝖈𝖍𝖎𝖆𝖐𝖎 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; ash; "I know you might not get to it but if you could cold you either do chiaki hcs or hajime x masc trans reader? thank you so much !! :D"
> 
> i'm also gonna try to do the other request, if i have the tim e

_ ᴄʜɪᴀᴋɪ ɴᴀɴᴀᴍɪ _

_\- soft bottom! she's pretty inexperienced, so you're gonna have to teach her about all the stuff you're into, and she what she's into by experimenting._

_\- once you guys started dating, she began to play erogames, to try and learn about different sex things, and kinks, instead of just doing her own research online. her favorite is huniepop, but she gets distracted by the gameplay more than the naked girls._

_\- whenever she masturbates, she usually just leaves it up to the toy to do the work, while she plays video games, which is why she bought two vibrators, to use whenever she was aroused, but had no one around._

_\- big pillow princess type. she'd rather sit back and let you do your thing, rather than do any pursuing. not that she doesn't want to, but more so she's usually too tired by gaming all day everyday._

_\- when she is somehow energized, usually by energy drinks and more than three hours of sleep, she's more willing to use her energy to please you, usually by oral. she can lay flat on the bed, or sit on the floor, and please you without expending too much._

_\- she's not very good with reading people's emotions, so it's hard telling what she should do, so she might offer herself as a stress relief, since she read in a girls magazine that sexual stimulation can help fix that._

_\- feel free to be touchy when she's playing video games, she doesn't mind. just don't mess with her vision, she needs to see the screen! she knows she plays a lot, and since she doesn't wanna seem boring, you're free to do whatever you want with her while she plays._

_\- into petplay. she likes to wear the cat ears and tail plug, she feels cute in them. you can give her a collar too, and whatever other decals you'd like! please tell her she's cute, she'll literally drop the game she's playing if you give her that attention in the outfit._

_\- embarrassed to admit, but she likes creampies. it makes her feel full and warm on the inside, and it just really gets her heart thumping, and cheeks hot._

_\- her favorite position is missionary, it gives her an excuse to lay down, and honestly, that's it._


	36. 𝖉𝖊𝖛𝖎𝖑 𝖙𝖔𝖜𝖓 {𝖎𝖟𝖚𝖗𝖚 𝖝 𝖉𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖎𝖓𝖞(𝖔𝖈)} (յ𝕾𝕿 𝕻𝕷𝕬𝕮𝕰 𝕹𝕾𝕱𝖂 𝕻𝕽𝕺𝕸𝕻𝕿 𝖂𝕴𝕹𝕹𝕰𝕽)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prize requested by; AriaManiac: "Oh my gosh! What a wonderful surprise to wake up to!
> 
> Everyone's pieces were so amazing and I hope everyone writes some more!! I can't wait to read them! :)
> 
> For my commission, I'd love to see your take on Destiny and Izuru! Perhaps with a more yandere twist on Izuru's part?  
> I'd love to see how you play him as well as any sort of specific kinks that you wanted to add in!  
> Leashes and Collars would be an ammmmmazing part  
> Destiny is a demigirl (AFAB) but goes by she/they pronouns so either one works! She is dark skinned with red curly hair that's semi short. She herself is rather short and has some chub :)  
> Honestly, I just wanna see you work your creative muscles and I can't wait to see where you go with this!"
> 
> sorry this took so long to get out, school and writers block grabbed me by the THROAT 🤡✨  
> also sorry if you can't see much yandere in izuru's character, it was kinda hard for obvious reasons, but i hope you can see that i at least ATTEMPT. ED.
> 
> this is a sequel to ariamaniac's entry, so if things don't click for you, read the first one ty <3

╔. 🌸 . .═════════════╗

Oblivion - Grimes

1:05──I───────4:11

↺͏͏ ◁◁͏͏ ll ▷▷ ⋮≡

🔊 : ▁ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆

╚═════════════. . 🌸 .╝

ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩

┊ ┊ ┊ ✫

┊ ┊ ✩

┊ ⊹ ✯

✯

_"Any updates with Destiny, Izuru? I assume progress has been made."_

_"Little progress has been made, ma'am."_

_"Well get to fucking work!! Make her pussy spasm until she finally fucking agrees, fucktard!!"_

_"You're disgusting."_

_"No, you're the disgusting one! You're the one who came up with the idea, pervert!" Waving her finger at the dark-haired male, Junko swapped personalities at rapid speeds, due to the fact Destiny had escaped, and refused to come back. They couldn't kill her, they needed their skill, and this made Junko actually pretty interested. She honestly didn't know if she wanted to catch the redhead just yet, as it made things fun for her, like a game of cat and mouse. Suddenly, slumping over, the blonde sighed. "Oh, why bother.. We'll never get her back.. We're doomed.. It's all over.." That was a lie, and Izuru knew it._

_"I just need more time. I can't promise anything, but I have confidence she will return to us, she just needs time to think over her options. Once she does, I believe she'll choose this life, over her current one." Izuru stood tall, crimson eyes looking at the blonde plaster a cocky grin, fists resting on her hips._

_"Then I shall send you off, Izuru, sir! Go make me proud, and bring that peasant back to us!" She suddenly widened her eyes, screeching, "Or I might decide to drag her back here myself!! Get to work, fuckface!!"_

_"Lower your voice, yelling makes you unattractive. I'm leaving."_

_With that, the male turned away, walking out of the room, walking out into the hallway of an abandoned apartment complex. Wallpaper tore at many different areas, some of the actual walls were taken out, dirt and garbage sprinkled around at the stained rug, the stench of grime, disease, and rotten flesh coated his senses, rats, and roaches running back and forth by his feet. This what the world has become. What Junko, and his partnership, made it to be. Adjusting his suit as he made it down the steps, he made it back to the first floor, his shoes clicking against the hardwood, his bored stare burning through everything he gazed at. He was always bored. The world was too predictable. The world was uninteresting. Fiction was uninteresting. Being perfect at literally everything in existence sure made a pretty miserable existence, not that Izuru could fully wrap his head around it, as witty, and intelligent as he was. The man was perfect, as a human. He was not an all-knowing god, he didn't have every single answer. There were only a few things he could not understand, but for the most part, he could explain everything there was to explain. Another one of the things he couldn't understand, was why he was doing this. He didn't care for her, he was not romantically, or sexually attracted to her, he only did it so that she would come back. So, why was he so reluctant to give her up? Why was she so important? Was it her, or was it what he was doing in the process make him follow through?_

_He didn't understand._

_Black hair swiftly moved behind his figure, walking through the empty frame, where the main doors should have been, if they had not been torn down, laying on the ground right next to the entrance. The sky was a bleeding red color, black clouds occasionally coating the sky, the smell of destruction, and decay filling his nose, a more pleasant ordeal than rat fecal matter, and rotting corpses, like in the complex. He walked down the path to the road, debris, destroyed property, broken cars, and dead bodies lining the streets, a broken light pole in his path. Stepping over it with ease, Izuru continued his path. His mind began to wander again. What was his fixation? He knew what the endgame was, but why did he want to come back? He didn't care for her. If it was up to him, he would have offed her from the start, but once he got a taste of what it was like, trying to lure in Destiny, almost as if she was dumb prey, allowed him to tolerate it, yet, he couldn't wrap his mind around why._

_Maybe he'd figure it out sooner or later._

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

_Reaching for the tangerine-colored cat, Destiny scrambled to grab her. "Firepaw! No! Don't eat that! That's not for eating!!" The female pulled away from the destroyed packet of flavored condoms, rushing to try and get it out of the cat's mouth. "I swear to god, you're gonna get sick if you keep trying to eat these!" Destiny huffed, tossing the rubber and plastic into the tall garbage can, before picking up the feline, sighing. "You're lucky you're cute, but you've gotta stop that shit." Her red curly cues bounced gently as she walked away, holding the cat in a cradle, humming. She had to get this cat some real food. She was living off scraps she could scavenge and now had to collect more every day, to keep the cat even walking properly, and keep her motor skills stable. Luckily, she came across another destroyed home, found some canned foods, and potted meat, but she had to make it last. The female hummed a song, before sitting on the floor, her back against the wall, her newfound kitty purring. Closing her eyes, she pressed her head to the wall, petting the feline. Destiny just wished things were different. She'd like to grab Junko by the throat and rip it out about right now. She ruined everything. Her home, her family, her friends, everything was gone. The female began to tear up, her cheeks flushing a deep reddish-brown, her face scrunching a little. What was she even living for? Wait.. Where was her family? _

_She couldn't remember.._

_She couldn't remember..?_

_That woman from before.. Her supposed agent. She said that Destiny used to live in America. Yeah, she remembers that. But, only faint moments of America. But the blonde lady said she was also in broadway.. She supposed that would make sense, given her talent, but she had no recollection of any of it. So, if she came from America, it would make sense that her parents were too, right? What was the damage over there..? Surely American followers had heard Junko's spiel, so it would make sense the despair had affected stuff over there too, right..? So what did that mean for her family? Her parents? Siblings? Did she even have any of those things..? Would it even be possible to make it over there? Not likely, at least with just one person, and a feeble cat. Her head spun a little, closing her eyes again to stop the sickening motion. Everything felt like fragments, nothing whole. She clearly knew shit was wrong, and she needed to do something, she couldn't live in a sex shop for the rest of her life. Then, it hit her, eyes wide with thought._

_The offer._

_Izuru's offer. Come back to the remnants, and earn her spot back as part of their dysfunctional family. They'd probably head overseas, to spread more of their terrorism. Kazuichi would probably help build, or patch up a jet, plane, or something, and then someone would fly the rest of them over. If she accepted the deal, she could pretend for a while, until they made it over. But how long would that be? Would it even happen? What were the chances they'd fly to America soon? Maybe she could pester Izuru whenever he came back..? Would it be too obvious? Well, it was the best bet she had to get over there. But, once she was, what then..? She had no idea where her hometown was, and who her parents even were, and what they looked like. Or.. If she even had any. Was it really that hopeless..?_

_No! No it wasn't. Junko just wants her to feel trapped. She could pull through! The redhead hopped onto her feet, still cradling her kitty._

_"You're gonna come with me!" She smiled down at the purring feline, "I'll take you back there and.." She paused with a frown, unable to think of a way, but soon perked back up, "We'll figure something out! I know we will! Right?" The female kissed the cat's forehead, as it's purr rumbled it's bones, vibrating against her hands. She looked at the clock hanging above the door. It was five. Izuru would probably be over soon. He showed up every now and again, have sex with her, then leave, to try and convince her to take the offer. He was really attractive, but too bad he couldn't even connect with anyone. Destiny wondered if she could ever change his mind. Probably not._

_The girl scratched her cheek, walking over to her backpack, pulling out a small can of potted meat. The shit made her disgusted, but it was either this, or dying. It looked nasty, at least it tasted fine. But that texture still made her shudder. Pulling out a slightly rusted can opener, she set the cat down, taking off the lid, and tossed it into the tall, metal trash bin. Destiny dug back in her bag, pulling out a small box, full of plastic forks, that she had found at an abandoned supermarket, taking one out. Hesitantly, she slipped it between the meat's soft texture, taking a few bites, if you could even call them that, the salty taste coating her tongue. After eating some of it, she set it down on the ground, the orange feline prancing to it, before starting to feast itself. She walked to the bathroom, opening the door to the grimey scene, approaching the sink. Turning the faucet, water came out, luckily, looking clean, unlike the other water from bad pipes in other destroyed homes and stores. Destiny rinsed the plastic utensil, wanting to preserve any eating items she could, instead of just throwing them out, soon drying it once she was done with some paper towels. Soon, she caught herself in the mirror. She looked awful. Luckily for her, she found a functional, working shower near the shop in an abandoned home, so she could stay clean, but everything else was absolutely horrid. She had eyebags from lack of sleep, due to the fear of getting attacked while vulnerable, her form was getting weaker, and she noticed her figure was getting fuller, due to her insides eating the fats in her body to survive the lack of nutrition and food, not to mention, it wasn't like she could just jog outside whenever she wanted to, in case the remnants got a hold of her._

_Things were getting bleak. She had to make a decision._

_Well, if she couldn't even find her parents, things had to be better in America. The despair was hitting worst here, in Japan, where things had started, so it made sense that this would be the worst place to be in the moment. If she somehow managed to get overseas, there'd be more opportunities for survival over there. Or, mostly anywhere, really. Sure, people who were buying into Junko's bullshit have started a ruckus, but it couldn't nearly be as bad as here. But if Destiny wanted to get there, she'd have to rely on Junko, and the remnants. It wasn't like planes were just flying out of here, Kazuichi and some other goons had raided them. Could she trick them? Izuru was very perceptive, he'd probably cut through her plan like a hot knife in butter, and she'd just end up fucking herself over. Fingers ran through her crimson, coily hair, sighing. Things couldn't be this hopeless. There had to be a way, and damn it, she was going to find it. It was all she could do at this point. She refused to die here, and like this. Starving to death, hydrated, in a sex shop. There was no way she was gonna let that happen. She smiled, looking in the mirror, feeling better. Destiny fixed up her top, and tied her shoes. She was going to get through this, with Firepaw, and survive. Taking one last final look, she had a smile, soon turning away, the redhead having a little more pep in her step, but that was instantly shattered by the sight before her, once out of the restroom._

_Izuru._

_Slowing down, smile quickly fading, the female began to sweat. Her mind started rushing to figure out if she should do it. There were no promises that they'd even leave Japan, but then again, if she didn't return to them, there was no chance of her flying overseas. The female swallowed, walking closer, noticing the cat still licking the can's contents in the corner of the room, seeming to have pushed it there while eating. "..You're back." Being the actress she was, she made it a point to put on the persona she made while interacting with him, hiding her nervousness._

_"I come here every few days, it's not a shock."_

_Destiny was silent, trying not to glare at the man. God, he was handsome. Long dark hair, piercing red eyes, she almost wished she could persuade him to care for her, so she could trick him. "Why do you keep coming back?"_

_"You know exactly why."_

_The redhead sighed, walking in, her body nearing his, crossing her arms. "You guys really need me, huh?"_

_"We don't need anything." His frown scrunched further, "It just the lack of your presence makes things more difficult. I was sent here to get you to come back."_

_"Well, why not just force me, huh? You clearly have no trouble using force."_

_Izuru paused, as his facial expression contorted into something he'd never experienced before. Confusion. Why couldn't he just force her? Did he even want to? "Because.." He looked down, and away trying to think of a reason. _

_"Aww," She smiled, deciding to run her mouth once again, "has Izuru developed a crush on lil ol' me? Is that why you can't bring yourself to do it?" Her body pressed against his, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, trying to irritate him._

_"Wh-" The male's eyes cut through her, before shoving her body off him, making the female fall to the ground. "I don't like you. I won't like you. What part of that do you not understand? I only come back here to--" Then it hit him. Looking down on her form, her butt on the floor, knees up, shoes planted, hands keeping her upright, and the smile she made when she was going out of her way to make him upset. That smile. Her resilience. That's what kept him coming back for more. He didn't like her. He didn't need to. It wasn't Destiny, that he liked. It was breaking away from his normal, boring routine, having something new to do, and someone to try and control, who wouldn't just give in. Controlling the remnants was old news, they'd always listen to him. She didn't. It kept him questioning. It kept him wondering, and occupied. She practically belonged to him at this point, and yet resisted. He craved it. It gave him a bigger purpose. Izuru tucked some of his dark hair behind his ear before his usual frown returned. "I only come back here, because you give me something to do." His gaze turned to one of the items in the aisle, taking it off the wall, ripping off its packaging with ease. It was a black collar, with a separate chain attachment. Tossing the plastic aside, clipping on its leash, he looked down at her. "You belong to me."_

_"Aww, you wanna kiss me so bad."_

_"Silence. Stand up."_

_The redhead picked herself off of the ground, dusting off her clothes, soon looking up at him. Izuru's crimson eyes looked at her form up and down, nodding. Understanding his insinuation, pulling off layers of clothing, which was quite a few, so that she wouldn't freeze in the night, slipping off a deep cedar brown jacket, a white, snug t-shirt, blue jeans, leaving her undergarments, and socks. The female adjusted her red, coily hair, with a big smile, patting it with her hands to fix it up, Izuru soon becoming impatient. The taller male opened the collar, quickly forcing it to snap around her neck, his nimble fingers securing it with ease, soon interrupting her pampering, by pulling on the chain. Staring into her eyes, the male glared, thinking of what to do._

_"Wait..! I need to put Firepaw away.."_

_"Make it quick."_

_Letting go of the chains, letting it slip from his palm and fingers, the female walked towards the small feline, picking it up, and away from the now empty can, the cat meowing in amusement, soon mewling as it found itself inside Destiny's backpack, purring even as it was zipped shut. Izuru's eyes landed on a small set of rope, pure white in color. She'd probably be into that, right? He had grown to know Destiny's shameful sex secrets in an attempt to lure her in, and bondage didn't seem too far off the course. Pulling it off the hook, he tore apart the packaging, unbinding the rope, the female's eyes widening at it. It looked a little intimidating, she had to admit, but, she could felt her heart thump against her chest._

_"I'll be tying the top half of your body. Come here, then take off your bra, and put your arms behind your back."_

_Nodding at his command, Destiny walked forward, placing her wrists behind her back, unclasping her black bra, letting it drop to the floor, the tall dark-haired male getting to work, kicking the cloth to the side with his shoe like it was nothing but garbage. Izuru's cold fingers traced the rope, and her skin, making her shiver, as he carefully hooked and looped the white around her back, wrists, arms, chest, and neck. He tied her wrists together and traced the material under and around her breasts. He eventually finished, stepping back. The knots were tied above her wrists, binding them together along with her arms, while making a pentagram shape from the front, the rope snug against her flesh. For someone who wasn't sexually aroused ever, or did anything with bondage, he sure figures that shit out quick, the hemp rope tight on her velvet-brown skin. The female let out a huff, Izuru taking note of her arousal, soon grabbing onto the chain, easily moving her around. He dragged her by the chain, pulling her body towards the ottoman, sitting down on it, ordering her to get on the floor, pulling her down to her knees. The male took his free hand and undid his pants, pulling them down, exposing his flesh._

_"Use your mouth to lube it, then climb on top. I'll take it from there."_

_Destiny's eyes landed on his half-hard length, ogling at it, before she felt a sharp tug, her face coming closer to it, the binds on her wrists tight. The female kissed his skin, taking a few licks at it, stiffening him up fully, taking in the view of just how big he was. Shame he didn't use it more often. The female pressed her lips to the tip of his cock, suckling at it, feeling herself throb whenever he twitched, salivating on him, soon licking at the sides, pressing her tongue flat on the underside, forcing him to huff, crimson eyes heavy on her form. He tugged on the chain, grunting, insinuating for her to hurry it up, the female taking some of him in her mouth, getting as much as she could without choking, her black panties becoming damp as she sucked him off so gently. Feeling more aroused by now, the female pushed her lips further down his length, bobbing her head in a rhythm, making sure she was getting as much of his cock as possible, knowing that if she didn't that it would hurt going in. Pushing against her restraints, her wrists and arms began to flush pink, her breasts perky from the cold air of the building brushing against her skin, her pussy twitching as she sucked him off, an unamused expression plastered on his face, yet he could feel his breath becoming heavier. Feeling her tongue reach the base, Izuru groaned, before pulling the chain up, choking her as she was ripped off his cock, saliva still clinging onto her tongue to his skin, coughing._

_"H-Hey..! That hurt..!"_

_"Stop talking." Instantly shutting up, the female closed her mouth, as his hand reached for her hips, hooking his finger into the waistband of her black, silk panties, pulling them down, letting them fall from her thighs to her ankles, noticing the slick that stained them, and her skin, as it glistened from the lights bouncing off of it. "Hmph. If I didn't know you, I'd think you're a whore."_

_"Izuru, ple-"_

_He yanked the chain forward, almost causing her to trip, bending her, face near hers. "You do not address me as Izuru, anymore. You will address me as 'sir'." The male's eyes cut daggers into her being, causing her sweat to run cold. "Not only that, but I will be the only one you refer to as 'sir'. But don't misunderstand, this is not because I care about your other sexual affairs, but because I am your superior. Got it?" _

_Destiny nodded, eyes fixated on the crimson color, before carefully stepping over her panties, kicking them to the side, standing upright, before fixing herself over in his lap, easing her heat flushed against his. She could feel the warmth of his cock to her burning one, shuddering, Izuru quickly becoming impatient, tugging the leash, but she wasn't listening, mindlessly rubbing against his cock, the male grumbling. Placing the chain between his teeth, his cold hands met her hips, gripping them tightly, suddenly shoving her down to sit, his cock hitting and bouncing against her cervix with force, the redhead letting out a somewhat pained squeal, feeling her body tighten around him. The male slipped the chain out from his teeth back to his hand, still dry, easily clenching his fist on it. The male gave no mercy, or wait, before he started rutting his hips into her, Destiny pleading for him to wait, and let her adjust, but her requests reached deaf ears, as he rocked against her. After a few small thrusts, the girl tried moving on her own, lifting her hips but was soon met with the harsh reality, as the leash was yanked down, forcing her to bounce on his hips again, as he pinned her with only the chain and ropes, his free hand gripping onto it. "You don't move unless I say."_

_"Please.. Y-You're being too--"_

_"Shut up." The boy didn't move, just grinding his cock inside, rubbing against the cervix. "Stop acting, this is not the time. You know you love this cock, that's why you keep allowing me to come back here," he yanked the chain, their noses almost touching, feeling her hot breath hit against him, "isn't that right?" His voice became harsh, and cold, feeling her clit throb with want, eyes already tearing up from the stimulation. "You like being my whore, why do you think I put up with this?" He didn't normally talk like this, but it got her heart pounding against her ribs, and she felt as if it beat against the rope. Every time she took a breath in, her body was constricted by the rope, unable to push past it, her thighs trembling. He pushed in a thrust, bumping her hips up, soon landing back down, as she whined. "Do you want me to move, or do you want me to throw you off and leave you tied up? You'd die by the time I return."_

_"Pl-Please.. please, sir.."_

_"Please, what."_

_"Please.." She whimpered, "Please fuck meee..."_

_Izuru's grip on the chain loosened a little, no longer pulling down her neck, soon rutting his hips again, giving little, decently-paced thrusts as she panted, letting her head roll back, as he worked. After a small while, he sped up, bouncing her hips off his, repeatedly hitting her core with each thrust, forcing little 'ah's to escape her throat, almost bouncing her off his lap, if he hadn't been holding onto the chain, easily holding her steady, knocking her up and down like she weighed nothing. Her clit ached, desperately wanting attention, before noticing him lean forward, now suckling on her tits, tongue tracing one of the buds, his free hand moving from the rope to her clit, pressing down on it harshly, feeling herself already almost reaching her high, the knot in her stomach holding together for dear life. Izuru, on the other hand, was holding just fine on his own, nibbling down on her flesh, gently taking it between his teeth, his feet now firmly planted on the ground, lifting his hips up, sometimes off the ottoman, rocking them into her, holding onto the chain tightly so that she wouldn't fall back, the ropes holding the top half together firmly, her legs going weak. They hadn't fucked for very long, but she could tell she wasn't going to last much longer, even with how many times they've done this now. Finally giving in, letting him abuse her, Destiny cried out, her eyes rolling up to the ceiling, slick spilling down from her core like nectar, making it easier for him to rut inside, her body tense._

_"I-I'm gonna..! I'm gonna..! Please..! Please, right there, please..!"_

_Izuru pulled his head away, "You're--" He huffed, and hissed as her pussy clenched around his cock, "You're pathetic, Destiny.. What kind of slut can't take it for longer than a few minutes..?"_

_"Please, sir..! Please just let me cum..! I-I'm gonna..!"_

_The redhead's face was coated in sweat, cheeks burning hot, her core feeling like it was on fire, but her pleas were interrupted when she finally couldn't take it anymore, spasming on his cock, his thrusts never stopping, overstimulating her as she rode her high, her fists clenched tight behind her back, taking what he gave her. The male kept thrusting upward, beginning to feel lightheaded, gritting his teeth until he pushed his hips up, holding her body off the ottoman slightly, emptying himself inside, milky white filling her, before spilling out the sides, his cock throbbing hard as he released. After holding the position to get over the feeling, he slowly lowered, huffing, letting go of the chain, pulling her off his cock, and tossing her off onto the seat, standing. The male held onto his pants, walking to the front counter, grabbing some napkins, wiping himself, before she weakly spoke up. "I-Izuru..! U-Untie me..!!"_

_"What did I say about calling me, Izuru?"_


	37. 𝖓𝖊𝖐𝖔𝖒𝖆𝖗𝖚 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; nono: "Ryoma and/or Nekomaru nsfw headcanons?"
> 
> requested by; imboyo:"I just finished reading through all of the oneshots and I'm. This is so good.  
> I wanted to request some Nidai x Gonta x Male Reader, if possible? If not then a Nidai nsfw headcannons would be great 👉👈"
> 
> okay, i got the last big boy prize out, so now i'm gonna be working on the last two, thanks for waiting guys 🥺❤

_ɴᴇᴋᴏᴍᴀʀᴜ_ _ɴɪᴅᴀɪ_

_\- one of the toppest tops that ever topped in the history of topping. this guy's stamina and endurance is unworldly compared to the rest of his peers, able to outlast anyone in the sex department. that's not to say he isn't caring!_

_\- nekomaru is a big dude, with a huge cock. depending on how your body handles him, you may have to do some prep work before doing anything like that with him, because it's gonna hurt if you don't. there will be blood._

_\- as mentioned before, nekomaru is actually very caring! similarly to how he treats the teams he manages, he treats you with respect, care, and expects the same back. he's very big on consent, and only ever touches you if he knows you're absolutely comfortable with it._

_\- this guy will manhandle your body to death. his big hands will grope at every inch of your skin, and feel your naked body to his liking. he just loves copping a feel, and can you really blame him?_

_\- secretly likes it when you're bratty. when you run your mouth, and fight back, as long as he knows it's a front, he's gonna start getting really touchy with you. like, 'choke-you-and-fuck-your-brains-out' kind of touchy._

_\- butt touches.. an assman, the finest. he'll rest his hand on there, grope at it, put his head on it, everything. big booties make him go awooga._

_\- due to his stamina, he may overstimulate you with how many rounds you're able to keep up. given most people last about one to two rounds, you're gonna have to amp up your workouts to keep up with him, because he can last about five, minimum._

_\- loves giving you hickeys! they'll be all over your neck, thighs, and so forth. it's just comforting to him to leave you in his marks, happy to know you belong to him, even if the hickeys are just your little secret._

_\- likes it hot, and warm. works up a sweat, and provides a good calorie burn. so really, if you wanna lose weight, but don't really like exercise, just have sex a bunch. you'll be burning unwanted fats in no time._

_\- his favorite position is the full nelson. this man can, and will fuck you into submission, while also proving his strength to easily hold you up like you weigh absolutely nothing._


	38. 𝖐𝖔𝖐𝖎𝖈𝖍𝖎 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i for the life of me can't find the person who requested this, my inbox is so full i'm
> 
> ok this was whoever requested kokichi's hcs, i know someone requested it, but for some reason i can't find who it was, i'm sorry 😖
> 
> ALSO  
> SORRY FOR THE DELAY AGAIN, I'M ON KIND OF A FORCED HIATUS RN, BUT I'M DOING WHAT I CAN JSHSJAJSAJSA

_ᴋᴏᴋɪᴄʜɪ ᴏᴍᴀ_

_\- he's an absolute monster top!!... that was a lie. he's the biggest power bottom that ever bottomed. and by power bottom, he means that you'll be doing the fucking, but he'll be the one bossing you around, and telling you what to do, and expects you to follow his instructions._

_\- there will be blood! probably his own, not including the scratch marks he leaves on your back, or your thighs. he often pushes himself too far, and ends up cutting his skin in some way, even without anything sharp around, and sometimes your bite may make his sensitive skin bleed._

_\- obviously, he's a huge brat, who stomps his feet if he doesn't get his way, and though he says you're gross for taking advantage of that and "putting him in his place", we all know that's a lie. he's so into it and you can tell by his body language._

_\- the one thing he is open about is the fact he'll let you do whatever you want to him. he may have retorts and acts disgusted by some of the things you're into, but he won't ever really try to stop you, even if he can._

_\- kokichi is easily bored, so if you want sex, you're gonna have to make it interesting for him. it doesn't even need to be necessarily kinky, though he doesn't mind if it is, he just needs to be entertained. something fast-paced and uses a lot of energy to burn ought to do it._

_\- it's no surprise he's into exhibition. the excitement of getting caught makes his heart race, but even if he is caught, he only makes a show out of it, feeling no shame in what he's doing, despite if you're embarrassed or ashamed by it._

_\- the wetter the better! he always makes sure he has lube on him, typically water-based. he uses it on everything, your body, his body, it doesn't matter, so hope you get used to the cool feeling on your skin, because it's gonna be cold at first._

_\- tie him up, and he'll be turned on, but brattier. he'll make harsher retorts, and insults, but he silently welcomes you to put him in his place.. he'll huff and puff until you just let loose on him._

_\- overstim!! if you keep jerking his cock after using it multiple times, he begins to twitch and tear up, whining out loud, melting into a puddle of pleasure, loving the burning sensation of his nerves being abused, unable to lie his way out of how good he feels when you do this to him._

_\- his favorite position is cowgirl, on either side of the coin. it's fun to bounce on top of you and rut his hips, but if you ride him yourself, it feels like his soul is getting yanked out of his body, and he is all for it._


	39. 𝖋𝖚𝖞𝖚𝖍𝖎𝖐𝖔 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; anonymous: "Can you do Fuyuhiko nsfw headcanons"
> 
> i love this lil guy, short kings for life 😋❤❤❤❤❤

_ғᴜʏᴜʜɪᴋᴏ ᴋᴜᴢᴜʀʏᴜ_

_\- despite his cute baby face, height, and somewhat petite figure, he's a top. looks can be deceiving, but if you examine his attitude and behavior, it's not all the surprising. he may falter to sub every now and again if you're touchy enough, but for the most part he's pretty dominant, taking the lead, and often gets aggressive._

_\- he's pretty closed off at first, and very defensive, the tsundere type. he'll try to push you away at first, but once he accepts his feelings -- probably won't be for a while though --, he'll start being nicer, though if you two start a relationship, he doesn't hesitate to be intimate. if he trusts you enough to date you, there's no reason why sex is off the table._

_\- oh boy get ready for jealousy. this boy's insecurities run deep. he hates that his face is soft and pink, that he has long eyelashes matched with natural doe eyes, that his lips are plush like a girl's, even when he's acts so masculine. since he feels like you might be interested in someone else due to his appearance, he immediately latches onto you in private, trying to touch you in ways that make you melt, so it's harder to leave him._

_\- even when not getting intimate, you can smell his cologne -- expensive bottles, that usually smells of sandalwood. so when you remove your clothes, the scent seems to get stronger, now that nothing is in the way. he uses that kind to counter his soft appearance, along with his foul mouth, and what he hopes is a masculine voice. it's strongest at his neck and collar, his weakest spots._

_\- lots of cursing. he groans, grunts, and moans sometimes, but in any case, he's cussing by how good it feels, and how hot and hard you make him._

_\- fuyuhiko is a little bit into degradation.. ok maybe a lot. he wants to feel like he's above, and paired with his yukuza status and talent, he wants to be respected, but his cutesy presentation doesn't allow him to be taken seriously until he gets good and angry. when having sex, he uses degradation as a way to let out his frustrations, but he always makes sure to ask if you're okay after._

_\- though he's not excessively into spanking, he likes to give you slaps to your cute butt from time to time, especially if he's hitting it from the back. your thighs aren't safe either, he'll be hitting those occasionally too, he finds the sound so satisfying, but watch out for his cold rings._

_\- into light choking. he doesn't want to hurt you, but you look so pretty with his hands around your neck, and he uses it as slight leverage. he won't make you unable to breath, but he'll put some nice pressure._

_\- he loves it when you send him pics on his phone. he'll be at that burger place he likes so much, probably sitting with peko, and some other people he tolerates like hajime, and/or chiaki, and he can feel himself get excited, secretly looking over it. expect some explicit messages back, but don't count on a photo._

_\- his favorite position is tabletop. he's able to pull you in and rut against you as hard as he wants, and you're probably gonna have bruises on your hips the next day from him digging his dull fingernails into your skin._


	40. 𝖆𝖐𝖆𝖓𝖊 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was requested by a person in my server, he knows who he is 👁
> 
> i want akane to fold me like one of those chairs i

_ᴀᴋᴀɴᴇ ᴏᴡᴀʀɪ_

_\- mix of power bottom, and flirty top. depending on her mood, she'll alternate between the two, either taunting from the bottom, saying she could take more, or teasing about how embarrassed or red-faced you are when she's on top._

_\- she likes to compete for who can last longer, both in holing back from orgasm, and how long you can continuously have sex in one sitting, kind of like a marathon. if you feel like you can keep up with her, get some water bottles and towels because it's gonna be a hell of a night._

_\- great at oral! she doesn't mind receiving, but she's so much better at giving. she's able to get in places most people can't and has learned how to use her tongue, and make it feel amazing when she does._

_\- watch out-- she's a biter!! she'll mark you up all over! usually the neck, but she always to make sure she leaves a dark hickey, all over your skin, and she doesn't mind if you do it back! she just likes it most when she gets to do it._

_\- girl likes to work up a sweat! sometimes sex feels more like a workout with her,_

_\- she'll strap if you so please, it's her preferred way to top, since she feels the most in control, and she likes to hear you squeal when she goes too rough, usually on purpose. she likes the colorful ones, usually red or cyan._

_\- being the girl akane is, the girl likes to eat! her favorite to use on you, or even on her, is chocolate syrup. since it's sticky and drippy, it takes a talented tongue like hers to lap it all up without making a big mess, but she'll get it all completely, and if you put it on her, you better get everything._

_\- hair tugging -- either or! she enjoys the sensation of feeling her hair being pulled a little, but also likes to tug on yours, giving her a small rush when she does, making her more confident in her actions._

_\- she's very flexible. she can bend in any position, easily able to hold herself steady while doing so, never looking clumsy or unable. feel free to try new positions with her, she can move however needed with little to no problems._

_\- her favorite position when subbing is doggystyle, and cowgirl when domming, though she likes actually quite a few, and likes experimenting with them._


	41. 𝖐𝖆𝖎𝖙𝖔 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; peachy: "could you please do kaito x reader headcanons??"
> 
> loving sigh,,, , ,,
> 
> i love himbos sm 😖❤❤❤

_ᴋᴀɪᴛᴏ ᴍᴏᴍᴏᴛᴀ_

_\- a natural top! he's very excited to please you though he is a little selfish. he easily slips into the 'man' role, able to make quick decisions, and know just what he wants to do with you, all with a big smile on his face._

_\- loves receiving oral. he'll give you oral too, though his tongue can be a little clumsy from his excitement. he just loves to watch you sucking on his cock so eagerly, always trying his best to restrain from bumping his hips up into your mouth._

_\- he loves mutual masturbation. seeing you touch yourself in front of him, while he's touching himself in return, making him throb hard, grinning from ear to ear the entire time, telling you how amazing you look like that, happy you're imagining him touching you._

_\- kaito likes to fuck in front of a mirror, especially a full body. he loves watching your face as he pleasures you, his ego getting boosted every time you moan and whine, and plus, it's much better than watching a porno, which was saying something._

_\- one thing he loves to do, is grab, and hold you by the wrists, pulling you back or down on his cock, from any position, using them as a leverage. especially when doing doggy, he'll stand you both up, grab your wrists, and bounce you off him, only to pull you back in._

_\- groaner. he holds back his moans a lot, to not seem unmanly -- though some of them slip --, so he tries to cover them up with groans, feeling himself twitch in pleasure from you squeezing around him, and milking his cock so eagerly, unable to keep silent._

_\- loud, let's be honest. he's already a loud dude on a normal day, and when he's excited, he only gets louder, and sex is no acceptation. he's excited to have a fun time, especially if it's with you. being with you specifically is what really gets him going, since he's very loving towards you._

_\- dirty talk. he loves telling you exactly how he feels, and what you do to him, always pressing by your ear, whispering into it, or excitedly talking about how he loves seeing you take him so nicely, and loves it when you're good for him._

_\- though he often uses these times to be fun, and exciting, sometimes he likes to be sensual. kaito is a closeted romantic, wanting to make you feel so much love, but is worried of coming off as weird or clingy. sometimes if it's like an anniversary, or even if it isn't, he's soft, and sensual, to tell you he loves you without being verbal._

_\- his favorite position is full nelson, he gets to show off his strength to you, and hold you up without any issues, plus, he's able to fill you with all of him like this._


	42. 𝖇𝖔𝖙𝖙𝖔𝖒!𝖐𝖆𝖎𝖙𝖔 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is for one of my server members, he been here since the beginning....
> 
> this is 4 u bro 🥰

_ᴋᴀɪᴛᴏ ᴍᴏᴍᴏᴛᴀ_

_\- he was very hesitant when you said you wanted him to bottom, saying that he'd feel like he'd lose his manhood or something, and didn't even know if he'd actually like it, but after some coaxing, he's able to be persuaded into trying it, it'll take you a few tries, but he'll eventually give in._

_\- he loves it when you tug on his hair, sometimes if you yank it, he'll be louder than normal._

_\- being forced to take oral turns him on, though he doesn't like to say it out loud. it makes him throb in his pants, and can't help but rub his legs together to get any kind of friction, while having you in his mouth, and the feeling of you grinding your hips on him makes him whimper._

_\- turns into a tsundere type when he bottoms. not really a brat, but he pretends to not like it at first, looking annoyed you're trying to "take away his manhood", and says you're emasculating him._

_\- if coaxed, you can get him to beg. typically, he's never a beggar type, feeling too much pride to, but if you weaken his defenses, he'll say anything for you to touch him. his most sensitive spots are his jawline, neck, chest, and inner thighs. tracing your fingers over them makes him practically shake._

_\- another one of kaito's secrets is that he likes being blindfolded. you'd have to restrain his hands so he can't be too touchy, but the inability to tell what you plan on doing next to him makes his fantasies come full force, and the excitement of not knowing will make him tremble._

_\- he's so unintentionally loud.. he's already a pretty loud dude, but when you're being intimate and going at it, he's crying in pleasure, writhing, unable to stop himself. he wishes he was quiet sometimes._

_\- jerking kaito off in public will make him red-faced, super horny, and if you edge him?? he's losing his mind. stifling moans, trying to not be loud, especially when he's holding back the load he wants to let out so badly, and when he does, he's unable to contain his voice. better figure a way to muffle him unless you want people to stare._

_\- he will never admit this, but he loves it when you fuck/peg him. he gets off just at the thought of it, but he always has to prepare beforehand, which gets him embarrassed, especially if you're there to help him. he loathes that it makes his insides melt, but he'll never stop you once you do it a few times._

_\- his favorite position is tabletop. though he won't admit it, when you're able to pull him in and rut your hips into his, it makes his heart thump against his ribs._


	43. 𝖐𝖎𝖎𝖇𝖔 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; i_smell_jojo: "If you’re open, how bout Kiibo NSFW headcanons? Kiibo is best boi and needs some love in his life, since Kokichi’s a little crotch goblin who won’t leave him alone §’(."
> 
> i love kiiboy, he's so cute 🥺❤❤

_ᴋ1-ʙ0_

_\- due to his calculations, his results say that he'd be considered a switch. he often flips between soft top, and shy bottom. he's able to take the lead, and determine what he should do next, but when he's in a more submissive state, simple touches will make him whine._

_\- since he's made of mostly metal, and other non-human body parts, his lower regions have been designed with the robot equivalent of nerves, though it isn't exactly the same. miu may make some upgrades on his dick if you get him to agree, which is gonna be hard._

_\- due to him being a robot, he doesn't get erections like humans do. he can be aroused, but not have a hard-on, until he chooses to. though his creator had given him something like a dick, he did not force him to have the issues of a normal penis._

_\- easily embarrassed by teasing. if you say anything sexual to him, his face immediately turns light blueish-pink, the lights near his collar start spazzing out, and his ahoge curls up. the same thing happens when you rub up on him in public. though he feels no physical sexual stimulation -- maybe a lot of tension --, just the action alone makes his robotic equivalent heart thump._

_\- whenever you do make him embarrassed or aroused, the lights on his suit near his neck will begin to flash, which is a great way to tell he's shy and trying not to blush, even if his face is normal. it also lets everyone else know he's hot and bothered, which makes some people -- kokichi and miu -- call him a pervert, to which he tries to explain it's your fault._

_\- when talking about stuff you're sexually into, his face is flushed, but he calculates different ideas in his database, to see what is something you'd both enjoy, open to new ideas, though some of them he's too shy to say, and won't tell you no matter how many times you ask him about it._

_\- wearing skimpy clothing around him in private will make him mega embarrassed, but he'll try to push through it. since he's so easily flustered, seeing something like that will definitely get his attention, but he'll probably immediately cover his face._

_\- though he can control his "lower regions", he is still required to relieve himself every now and again due to his design, and thinking of you makes things much easier, and faster.. but he would like it better if you were the one helping him instead of his hand. soft ones feel much better than his own._

_\- kiibo absolutely enjoys wholesome sex the most, where you're both being lovey-dovey. due to him being a robot, he curious to know what it's like to fall in love, even if kokichi says he's unable to do so, especially with "meatbags". but every time you are both compassionate to one another, he gets a huge rush of that feeling he's longed for._

_\- his favorite position is cowgirl. due to him being afraid he might hurt you with his metallic body, he prefers it if you're nice and safe above him. plus, he gets shy in other positions._


	44. 𝖉𝖊𝖛𝖎𝖑'𝖘 𝖈𝖚𝖕 {𝖓𝖆𝖌𝖎𝖙𝖔 𝖝 𝖋!𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖊𝖗} (շ𝕹𝕯 𝕻𝕷𝕬𝕮𝕰 𝖄𝕬𝕹𝕯𝕰𝕽𝕰 𝕻𝕽𝕺𝕸𝕻𝕿 𝖂𝕴𝕹𝕹𝕰𝕽)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prize requested by; lluciel: "Oop— thank you! I'm so glad I was able to participate.  
> As for the request hehe, I'd love to get something with Nagito. If you'd be alright with an OC, I could link a picture of them, but if not, I'd be totally fine with a reader/(Y/N) (either she/her or they/them pronouns, I really have no preference)
> 
> For the plot, maybe something where things are getting heated in a semi-public location and have to be paused when others pass by (like Hajime and Chiaki lol). Bonus points if the OC/Reader is the Ultimate Actor and perfectly manages to make them go away without them figuring out what's happening so they and Nagito can continue where they left off. 👀
> 
> Edit: literally just forgot to mention: I'd love it if you included a bit of praise and mild bondage (like using Nagito's tie on him or smth)"
> 
> I AM. SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO FCKING LONG, I LITERALLY FEEL SO FUCKING BAD I
> 
> LIFE WAS SO HELLISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING LITERAL MONTHS TO COMPLETE THIS, BUT THINGS SHOULD BE SMOOTH SAILING FROM NOW ON
> 
> ONCE I'M DONE WITH THE LAST PRIZE, THINGS SHOULD BE GOING BACK TO NORMAL
> 
> FUCK. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS, I AM CURRENTLY CRYING

╔. 🌸 . .═════════════╗

You Are My Obsession - Trevor Something

0:47──I───────3:43

↺͏͏ ◁◁͏͏ ll ▷▷ ⋮≡

🔊 : ▁ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆

╚═════════════. . 🌸 .╝

ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩

┊ ┊ ┊ ✫

┊ ┊ ✩

┊ ⊹ ✯

✯

_Holding hands as the door opened, the two were met with a fairly empty library, only a few people occupying the space, and Kiyotaka monitoring. This is must have been where he was going when {Y/N} had rushed by to meet her boyfriend after classes ended. Nagito's cold fingers shifted in hers, before she walked towards the back, pulling him along. It smelled of old paper and dust here, but it smelled clean, the scent of lemon surface cleaner wipes filling their senses. Walking past a few bookshelves, the {H/C}-haired female's eyes landed on a lonely table in the back, the surrounding ones empty, the area seeming like nobody had been around in a while. Grinning, the girl sat down her boyfriend, before joining in the seat next to him, slipping off her bag, as he did the same. Nagito folded his pale, slim hands in his lap, watching the female pull out a thick textbook, something for science classes._

_"Are you falling behind, my love?" Nagito tilted his head, white locks draping over his features._

_"Eh, not really. I just don't want Taka to bitch about us loitering or something, you know how he is."_

_"Ah, I suppose so.. But then, what was it you brought me here for..?"_

_Pressing her hand against his slim thigh, she gently pats it a few times and rubbed over the light, cedar-brown fabric of his pants, smiling at him. "I thought we'd try something fun today." The female shifted off her seat, and onto his lap, gently, to make sure she didn't hurt him. She smiled, soon feeling something prod at her panties._

_"Well, somebody's excited. I haven't even done anything.."_

_"I'm s-sorry, my love.. You just.." Nagito turned his head to the side, and cleared his throat, swallowing nervously, "I know it's disgusting.."_

_"Oh, relax. It's cute!"_

_The boy's pale hands held onto her hips that were grinding against his crotch, her rear rubbing harshly against the now prominent bulge, pressing against the tightness of his uniformed pants. He felt his typically cool cheeks flare-up, his pale eyes avoiding hers as his chin rested on her shoulder, mumbling quietly. Nagito wondered how his luck would turn around and bite him in the ass later, since he was lucky enough to have her in his lap right now, and having her want him in such a perverted manner. Huffing, he swallowed again. This was the first time they had gotten intimate in public. They've had sex before, but never just out in the open like this. What if someone saw them? He's too disgusting to even be with {Y/N}, he'd feel ashamed and embarrassed if the other ultimates saw him like this. So why was it so exciting? He could feel his heart pounding through his shirt, endless perverse ideas filling his head. She sure was surprising today. {Y/N} felt a little bolder than usual, grinning, already getting tipsy from the power she had over the poor guy. They were still at the school for fucks sake!! Sure, they were in the library, where most of the students actively avoided, that didn't change the fact people's eyes could still land on them, and they'd get seriously in trouble with the school's staff. Their lonely table in the back had plenty of chairs to sit in, so anyone who saw them would know sitting on his lap would be weird. But couples do that sometimes, so maybe they could get away with it. Just as long as nobody prodded, and got in their space, to see what was happening down there._

_Faking a study session, {Y/N} flipped a page from the thick, hardback chemistry book, too many pages filled with too much information, merely scanning over the words pretending to read, {E/C}-orbs occasionally flicking up to see her surroundings. Feeling the erection prod at her panties from under the school uniform skirt she wore, to which the female had an even greater idea than just rubbing against each other. {S/C} hands slowly reached down while lifting her butt a little off of him, looking as if she was adjusting her clothes from the outside, though, they wouldn't have been entirely wrong. Nimble fingers reached down for the button on Nagito's pants, searching for it with careful movements, soon undoing it, sending Nagito into a shock. Too surprised to say anything, before he knew it his boxers began to push out by his erection, but those were soon slipped down as well, his pale cock now exposed, twitching with both arousal and confusion._

_"H-Hey..! {Y/N}..!" A hushed whisper escaped his lips, turning them towards her face, but was soon silenced with her finger gently pressing against his chapped lips, his eyes finding their way to it. Pulling her hand away, she comfortably sat back down, his erection against the underside of her skirt, pressing against her skin and panties. He began to sweat. Here? Right here? This is where she was going to torture him? Maybe this was the bad luck, unable to get an orgasmic release, and just teasing. Not that this was entirely bad if he had to be honest. Maybe that was his masochism talking. Nagito's pale hands fiddled with the band of her skirt, unsure what to do with them. Swallowing, the boy made a rather bold decision, taking one of his cold hands under, pressing his fingers against the panties she wore, making her gasp, and look back at him. He held his pouty frown, his face dusted with a pinkish-red, the color more prominent with his light complexion. Furrowing her brows at him, even as {E/C}-orbs cut through him, he only pressed harder against her clothed clit, making her let out a hushed gasp. The {H/C}-haired female huffed and looked away, using her hand to grip his wrist, pulling it out from under, before flipping the page of her book over. Not long had passed, under a minute of her just rubbing against him as he gently thrust upward, before his hand returned, this time, cold fingertips pushing past the fabric and directly pressing against her clit, rubbing harshly, a small 'eek' escaping her lips, as he desperately wanted to touch her. Gripping his wrist harder than the first time, she pulled it away again, only to be ignored, his hand shoving back under the fabric, a little too frantic with touching her, almost catching glances from other students as she flinched._

_Turned on, and a little annoyed now, {Y/N} twisted her body to face him a bit, ignoring his eager hands as much as she could, carefully undoing his tie, which made him a little confused, before he quickly realized what she was using it for. {H/L}, {H/C} locks whipped around with her turning back, now grabbing both wrists, using the fabric to tie them together, a little too tight, as Nagito's wrists would turn pink the more he went against the restraint. Pulling the last of the knot, the female hummed, still feeling the gentle buck of his hips behind her, rubbing her own thighs together. His touch was nice, but that wasn't exactly for him to decide to do in a situation like this._   
_Whining, Nagito turned his head next to hers, his lips brushing against her skin, his eyes half-lidded as pants were huffed into the shell of her ear, but even without words, she knew what he wanted. {Y/N} just wanted to hear him say it out loud, from his own mouth._

_"Tell me what you want, instead of just whining.."_

_"Please.. My love.. I don't know if I can take it until the end of our 'study'.."_

_"Please, what? What can't you take..?"_

_Nagito huffed, grinding a little harder against her, "Please.. Let me inside of you.. You're so pretty, and perfect.. I-I just can't take this torture anymore.." He bumped his hips, now whining. "Please, please, please.. I don't even care if I don't get to cum, I just wanna be inside you so bad.."_

_{Y/N} felt her heart do flips, face bright pink, soon calmly nodding to his begging. Reaching her hand back down, now over his arms from his wrists being tied around her hips, {S/C} skin reached under her skirt, using her index finger to pull her {CLR} panties to the side, spitting onto her other palm, before reaching that down as well, rubbing Nagito's sensitive length, making him shudder. Lubing his cock up a little bit, she stared at the hickory brown wooden table, embarrassed to rest her eyes on what she was up to down under the hardwood. Once she felt like she was ready, the female lifted her hips, the tip of his cock pressing against her folds, before slipping him inside her cunt, slowly going down his shaft. The female let out a weak huff as her {S/C} cheeks flared up, even more, the white-haired boy gently leaning his head back, trying to silence the moans he wanted to let out so fucking bad. He was practically sweating already, as his girlfriend's heart pounded at a million miles an hour against her ribcage. It was so thrilling to do it in a place like this, the only thing stopping them from getting caught, was her skirt being used as a type of cover, the table, and the fact nobody came to the library that much, especially in the back. Hopefully, no one would come by, but the fact someone could be so exciting. It didn't take long for her to move down to the base, the fabric of her panties rubbing against one side of his length was a nice stimulation. Pulling her hands away, {Y/N} wiped any excess saliva on her skirt, which wasn't that much since she used most to lubricate his skin, before pulling the book closer, flipping the page. The feeling was just like it always has been-- tight, hot, and wet. Nagito was especially sensitive. Shivering in his head, the pale-skinned boy pulled his head back forward, his fingernails digging into his own skin, the tight feeling around his cock almost overwhelming, especially with the addition of being in public._

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

_A while had passed, maybe about ten minutes of Nagito's cock buried in {Y/N}'s wet cunt, neither of them moving for more, despite both of them wanting it. He could feel himself twitch against her flesh, and could feel himself get restless. He wanted more. He needed more. The boy began to gently buck his hips, the stimulation making huffs escape his trembling body, the female turning her head the slightest bit, looking at his pale eyes._   
_  
"Did I give you permission to move..?"_

_"N-No, my love.. But.. Please, just for a little bit.."_

_"Fine, you can move, but only--"_

_"Hey, Nagito.. Do you have a minute..?"_

_The white-haired boy's head flew up, red-faced with beads of sweat running down his features, his girlfriend looking up, not looking shocked at all. Being the ultimate actress had many perks, didn't it? A pink-haired female stood across the table, small in stature. Next to her was a brunette that neither Nagito, nor {Y/N} had seen before, but he looked so plain, it wasn't a surprise they didn't know him. He looked like he could blend into any crowd. He was significantly taller than the girl. Good thing Nagito's tied wrists were hidden under the table and out of the brunette's vision, or there'd be many questions._

_"Ch-Chiaki..! What a pleasant surprise..!" He could feel himself twitch inside his girlfriend, unsure whether he was about to die from embarrassment, or break and fill the tight heat that encased his skin. The boy smiled, trying to pretend everything was fine. "Of course! What do you need?" His voice sounded a lot calmer than his initial shock, hoping to pass it as him just being startled. {Y/N} just smiled, waving at them both, giving Chiaki a simple 'hello', as they knew each other through Nagito. The female gave a nod to the boy, to which he nodded back._

_"This is my new acquaintance.. Hajime.. Hajime Hinata. He's from the reserve course. He'll be with us on our trip to Jabberwock, and he wanted to meet everyone before attending.. So that he doesn't feel as nervous.. I think.." She turned to the brunette, looking up at him with tired eyes. "Nagito is in my class, but {Y/N} is not.. Unfortunately, she cannot attend as well, but.. You can meet her too.."_

_Hajime nodded, then extended his hand, reaching it to neither in particular, a smile on his face. "Yeah, what she said. I'm Hajime, I just wanted to get to meet everyone at least once before going with you guys," Discreetly wiping her hand onto her skirt, trying to rid any sweat, or clamminess, she hoped he would shake her hand, and not ask for Nagito, before reaching up, giving a soft shake, "You both seem really nice." Nagito thanked heaven that she took Hajime's hand, instead of making it awkward, or forcing his hands to come into view._   
  
_"Thank you! You seem very nice too, Hajime!" The {H/C}-haired female smiled, pulling her skin away, as he did. "I'm sure you'll have a great time!" The female pressed her hands together, "Everyone in that class is super nice for the most part! I'm sure you'll be fine!"_   
  
_"I hope so," he scratched the back of his neck, "So far everyone's been nice, so I think I'll be fine..!" His eyes landed on the open textbook, soon feeling a little anxiety prickle at his neck. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were studying," he turned to Chiaki, "let's go, we'll keep it short for now." Hajime turned his head, waving as he smiled. "Nice to meet you guys! See you on the trip, Nagito!"_   
  
_"S-See you there, Hajime..!" The boy's burning face tried to make a smile, Chiaki waving, and giving a goodbye as well, the two taking a few moments to fully disappear, but only a few seconds could even pass after them being gone, as {Y/N} felt Nagito's hips slam up into her, immediately clasping her hands to her mouth, muffling the surprised sound that emitted from her throat, eyes wide. The pale-haired boy let out a pleased huff, finally getting some stimulation again, eyes closed. Lifting her palms off her lips, her head whipped around, her {E/C} eyes burning hot, glaring at him. When he noticed her stare, he nervously chuckled. "S-Sorry.. I couldn't help it.. I-I know I still didn't have permission but--" He was cut mid-sentence, to feel her slam down her hips, enveloping his cock once again, making his head spin, and whine._

_"You want to move so bad? You could at least wait for a little while in case they needed to come back to tell us something they might have forgotten."_   
  
_"I-I'm sor--" He couldn't finish before {Y/N} slammed herself back down, feeling the tip of his cock reach a spot her fingers could never, making her push out a heavy huff of air, eyes half-lidded for a few moments, making her own head melt for seconds, him letting out a louder cry. She looked directly into his eyes before starting to move at a decent pace, the slick starting to spread to the underside of her thighs, his green eyes weakly admiring her as he stared back, gritting his teeth a little, lips trembling from forcing himself to keep all the noises inside. He could feel her skin bounce against his, making him drool as her pussy clenched around him so tight he thought he'd cry. Nagito could already feel himself getting close, white clouding his mind, and {Y/N} could tell by his expression. He always made the same one when close to climaxing._   
  
_"Don't you dare-- I'm not done with you yet." The boy whined at that, his wrists writhing against the fabric of his tie, a pinkish-red hue dusting his skin. "Hold it in until I say, okay? It won't be long.." Nodding, Nagito let his head roll back as she did essentially all the work, milking his cock eagerly. The female looked forward, no-one looking in their direction, but she did flinch when someone walked across to the next bookshelf, a good few feet away from her. She noticed the person had long, dark braids, but decided to ignore it. Sweat dripped off her skin, as did his, his dull, bitten fingernails digging into his own clammy hands, biting his lips shut, little whimpers managing their way, as {Y/N} only let out a few huffs of air. "Fuck--" She cursed, propped her elbows on the table, bouncing up and down with little care now, letting Nagito get glimpses of her heat casing his cock when the skirt bounced high enough. It felt like his core was burning, desperately wanting to move as well, but he knew better than that._

_"Please.. {Y/N}.. I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum..!"_

_"Don't..! I'm almost--"_

_Nagito couldn't take it anymore-- The boy finally broke out of the tie's hold, letting it drop to the floor, immediately reaching under her skirt, pressing his index and middle finger against her clit with pressure, bucking his hips inside, nearly knocking her off her feet, and onto the table, the only thing stopping that from happening, was her pressing her hips down as hard as she could. The boy's tongue barely pushed past his lips, his mouth slightly agape, the desire to cum stronger than the fear of getting caught at this point, as she moved against his rhythm. {S/C} hands gripped harshly at the table, his hand on her clit getting her closer than without it, as his free hand grabbed onto her hips as if it was for dear life, unable to contain himself from fucking up into her. He began muttering apologies, his eyes hazy and dick twitching. The cores in their bodies were hot and tight-- Nagito ready to release whenever he'd let himself, only holding back to please her first, and get her close like him, but the mind-numbing pleasure soon became too much to endure, and he let himself go. Milky-white pumped into her wet cunt, his thrusts slowing down, but pushing as deep as he could, letting his head fall back again, her head down, pressed against the hardwood table. Sweat pressing against the structure, feeling her own orgasm being forced out as he pushed hard into her, the pleasure of getting filled up making her moan out quietly._

_Once he rode his high, he plopped back down into the seat, his shoulders slumping, as the top half of her body heavily pressed against the hardwood, both sweating messes, minds dull and blank, both just trying to catch their breath. For a few moments, they felt so high, before {Y/N} realized-- How are they gonna move without spilling onto the chair and floor..?_

_Well, this certainly isn't gonna be pretty. But it was so worth it._


	45. 𝖇𝖔𝖙𝖙𝖔𝖒!𝖓𝖊𝖐𝖔𝖒𝖆𝖗𝖚 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reqested by; nono: "This is a great reversal and it'd be neat to see other versions (like bottom!nekomaru?)"
> 
> heyy posting some hcs while i work on the last prize, i'll write for our women enjoyers soon too 😋

_ɴᴇᴋᴏᴍᴀʀᴜ_ _ɴɪᴅᴀɪ_

_\- he wasn't necessarily opposed to the idea of being the bottom, it just felt foreign to him. he's so used to being the one taking control, and being the leader -- which is why he's so good at his ultimate talent --, that he never really thought of being the more submissive one. but hey! he's open to try anything at least once._

_\- you'll have to get him adjusted a bit before starting, since he's so unused to it. he may not be thinking and try to top without realizing it's destroying what you were planning, so you'll have to remind him sometimes._

_\- handjobs are a killer for him. keep abusing his cock over and over, and he'll melt. he feels bad for not being able to reciprocate, but the mind-numbing pleasure is just too much for him to not indulge in._

_\- one of his favorite things that you do to him is overstimulate him to the point he's in pain. it feels so amazing, and shoots adrenaline through his body, making him twitch, especially his cock, thighs, and stomach. he likes his dick to be overstimulated the most, over you fucking/pegging him, but he's not against that idea either._

_\- prefers it steamy and hot-- maybe in a sauna? regardless if he's domming or subbing, he loves to work up a sweat, and a steam-room is the perfect place to get a clean sweat going, and make the sex all that hotter, literally, and figuratively._

_\- if you're a power bottom, that works for him. you can shake him around a little and order him, he's perfectly okay with that, and sometimes even encourages it. you look so cute bossing him around._

_\- though he won't say it, he likes it in public, again, regardless of who is holding power. it's just so exciting to take that chance, even if it also causes some anxiety to pool in his stomach, but where are you gonna get in life if you never take risks, you know?_

_\- it's no secret that nekomaru has a tall, hulking figure. you're gonna have to either climb that man like a vine, or yank him down to your level. in the context, yanking down is the more probable outcome, and he absolutely adores it when you pull him to his knees, especially if he's rewarded with a treat._

_\- he's not really a moaner, or a whiner, but he does groan quite a bit, especially when he's being overstimulated, and his eyes get heavy. he can barely keep them open, drooling from the intense pleasure you give him._

_\- his favorite position is missionary for if he's getting fucked/pegged, and cowgirl if you're riding him into an oblivion. he prefers to be on the bottom so you don't get crushed under his heavy body, and hurt you by accident while you do your thing._


	46. 𝖍𝖆𝖏𝖎𝖒𝖊 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; ばま <3: "Hey!! Do you think you could do hajime or izuru nsfw headcanons ? (If you're doing requests currently!)"
> 
> gonna do izuru soon 😋

_ʜᴀᴊɪᴍᴇ_ _ʜɪɴᴀᴛᴀ_

_\- top! though he may have bottom moments, they're just that, moments. for the most part, he likes to be the dominant one, regardless if he's being soft, or rough with you. the feeling of power makes him excited, since he's so overlooked normally._

_\- thigh-guy. yeah, a good pair of tits and a plump butt is nice, but what really makes him go weak is a pair of soft, plush thighs. it goes without saying that thigh-fucking is a must for him, mostly unable to help himself. he just loves to hold you from behind, standing or sitting, and just pumping his cock between the soft skin. _

_\- fantasizes about you a lot. once you both are in a relationship, and he feels comfortable touching himself while thinking about you, he does it often. he is a boy after all! sometimes he just can't help himself. a day spent with you always ends with him drooling and groaning into his sheets as he jerks his hard cock frantically when he's finally alone. his fantasies are usually just what he normally does to you when you are together, with just a little more aggression. _

_\- he's the kind of guy who asks if he can get in the shower with you, and feel nervous when he's about to get in. he knows it's gonna get explicit fast, and he doesn't know when he's gonna be ready for it, even when he's the one who initiated it._

_\- he can work with either degradation or praise, though he tends to lean towards praise unless he's mad. he just wants you to know he cares about you, and though he's shy about it, he does it nonetheless. he loves to tell you how pretty/handsome you are taking his cock so eagerly, or how cute you look in your outfit. there are no bounds._

_- loves it when you suck him off. oral is such a fun thing for him-- giving or receiving, but he prefers it when you do it. your tongue just feels so good on his cock, and he practically melts in your touch._

_\- hajime struggles with some anger issues he doesn't exactly deal with very much, other than just sometimes biting his tongue when he wants to say something especially mean. once you came around, one of his go-to's was to just fuck your brains out until he was calm again. good for you if you like it rough._

_\- a random fantasy of his is to go skinny-dipping in moonlight with whoever he's with, and mess around there, like in some stupid, cliché teen movie. he just thinks it would be a fun time, and the moonlight would look so pretty on you._

_\- biting kink.. biting kink.. he loves giving you hickeys and bitemarks. lets hope you have some make-up because he can't help but bite you at least once. he just loves how it feels like he's claiming you in such a primal way, and not to mention-- he just loves seeing the aftermath._

_-_ his favorite position is reverse cowgirl. this way, he's able to see you bounce on top of him, while giving him access to your ass for him to smack, along with the ability to thrust up into you. it's perfect!


	47. 𝖙𝖊𝖓𝖐𝖔 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; thatacedragon: "Can you do Tojo or tenko head cannons? Thanks"
> 
> WIFEY 😖❤❤❤
> 
> i chose tenko bc i will be doing a tojo oneshot soon as a request from my discord server, and since no one has really given tenko much attention here, i did her hcs ❤

_ ᴛᴇɴᴋᴏ ᴄʜᴀʙᴀꜱʜɪʀᴀ _

_\- switchy! she leans more towards topping, but she does have a fair amount of times where she bottoms. when she's in control, she knows she won't hurt you by accident, and her typically rough touches become gentle, and kind._

_- super shy about being sexual-- since she associates sexual behavior and feelings with men, she feels like a pervert when she thinks about sex- which is unfortunately quite a bit. she gets all jittery and nervous when talking about it, often tripping over her own words._

_\- not a fan of strapping/pegging herself, she prefers using her body to please you, not some toy or piece of equipment. she's very skilled with her hands, and is very flexible, so she's able to preform more feats than most, so the toy is useless!_

_\- though, if she did have to pick one toy, she'd pick a simple wand vibrator. using is on you while you lay on your back and just letting her and the toy make you whine, this is an acceptation she can make when it comes to using toys._

_\- when topping, she's very gentle, and loving, but when subbing, she wants you to do whatever you want to her. whatever it is, give it all you got. she loves the passion you bring, so when you use it against her, she can't get enough of it._

_\- emotional connection is 100% necessary!! she is unwilling to have sex with someone she doesn't have a strong bond with, and only has a partner when she feels safe with you, and when that happens, she's willing to drop everything and please you._

_\- a very giving lover. she's not a pillow princess in any sense of the word, she loves making sure you feel good when being intimate, and always puts in the work._

_\- loves giving oral, it's just another way she can please you, and you always taste so good, she always tries to go another round, so you have to remind her you're sensitive at the moment._

_\- big worshiper! she wants you to know how wonderful, amazing, and beautiful you are, and won't ever hesitate to tell you. she's open with it in public, why wouldn't she in private? she's even more into complimenting you when you're alone together._

_\- likes cowgirl when she's more dominant, but likes missionary when she's more submissive._


	48. 𝖎𝖟𝖚𝖗𝖚 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; ばま <3: "Hey!! Do you think you could do hajime or izuru nsfw headcanons ? (If you're doing requests currently!)"
> 
> requested by; oopsiedaisybaby: "P...Please feed me, an Izuru simp"
> 
> the shadow the hedgehog of danganronpa deadass 🙄

_ɪᴢᴜʀᴜ ᴋᴀᴍᴜᴋᴜʀᴀ_

_\- tops, for the simple reason it's easier. he's not into sex nearly as much as most people-- yeah, he can't deny it feels good, but as far as emotional attachment goes, he lacks it, which in turn, makes sex useless to him. though, he's not made of stone, you'd have to be one in a trillion to make him desire that from you, and even then, it's a rare occurrence._

_\- like stated before, he doesn't have sex with just anyone-- he needs to feel trusting of you, and even then, it might not be enough. he feels a specific closeness to you, though he's not good at expressing it, so you'll have to put in the bulk of the conversations and activities._

_\- he doesn't really initiate, or enable you when it comes to having sex, he goes whenever you want. in a bed? sure. in public? why not. there are no bounds to where the two of you can be, the riskier the more intrigued he'll be._

_\- similarly to junko, he's bored very easily. you need to be spontaneous. one day play with toys, the other go for a longer period of time-- whatever you can to keep it from feeling like a routine. this is one of the big factors in if he chooses to have sex with you once you're close, being unpredictable interests him, and keeps him from closing off._

_\- no limits. at all. nothing. he's willing to try quite literally, anything. latex, whips, chains, wax, to simple vanilla sex with cuddling. he'll be bored by one theme for too long, so switching it up isn't so hard when you have everything to choose from, and try out._

_\- being good at everything has its perks. when giving oral, he can make you cum in seconds. he's good with his tongue and fingers, so finding the body's weak spot isn't nearly as hard for him as it is with other people. though, if you want it to last, he can do that too._

_\- izuru is a very quiet lover, both in public, and private. he doesn't moan, cry, almost anything. the only time he does make a noise when being intimate is when his body is forced to, such as if you knocked the wind out of him by riding him hard. he can fake it if you want, but without being asked, he won't._

_\- he likes it when you don't have a specific character. as in, one day you'll be a brat, the next a total sweetheart, and after that a total nutcase. you have a plethora of personalities to try, and changing it up piques his interest_

_\- he doesn't have a preference, but toys can be a big help in things. they're easy to use for the most part, and there's so many to choose from, so it undoubtedly helps make things wild, and fun. he doesn't mind if you don't use any, but it helps._

_\- doesn't really have a favorite one, but cowgirl is the most comfortable for him. you do your thing while he lays back, and just lets you make each other feel good without really expending any unneeded energy._


	49. 𝖕𝖊𝖐𝖔 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑 𝖓𝖘𝖋𝖜 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by; hiyokumiiz: "oooooh, would u mind if you do some peko pekoyama nsfw headcanons? I simp for her btw :3 (and it would be appreciated if u do so!!)"
> 
> peko is so cute dskfsdkjfdslfd her 😖❤❤
> 
> this is also the last hc post i'll be doing for now until the last prize is ready, hope you guys enjoy :) ❤

_ᴘᴇᴋᴏ ᴘᴇᴋᴏʏᴀᴍᴀ_

_\- she's a switch! mostly leans towards bottom behavior, but she can top if you so desire! she's just so used to feeling stressed out, that sometimes she would just enjoy being able to relax and enjoy being intimate, but topping can also be a stress relief if she's angry about something._

_\- hesitant of being with someone like this-- you'd need to be a couple first, and even then, it'll take time to get to this point. sex isn't 'just sex' to her, it's a very close, and private expression of love. she wants you to be special if she's going to have sex with you._

_\- she's fairly vanilla, she doesn't have very many kinks, but mostly because she never really has the chance to try things out, but she's very open to trying new things for the most part. she's found a fondness for simple stuff; wand vibrators, and lace lingerie. she doesn't mind if she's wearing it, or you're wearing it, she prefers you both wearing it if she's honest, and same story for the wand. though she likes using it on you more._

_\- likes being in the private when being intimate, she doesn't like the stress of trying to not get caught, and it allows her to keep all of her attention on you, instead of outside distractions. her eyes are on you the entire time._

_\- peko is fairly quiet when having sex, not that she's trying to hold back or anything, her voice just becomes gentle, and soft. she's lets out a few whines and huffs, but never really gets loud she's getting it rough, she then tries to contain herself._

_\- she always undoes her braids before having sex, she doesn't know exactly why, she simply enjoys the feeling of having her hair loose and free, even if it sometimes sticks to her face from sweat._

_\- speaking of sweat, she actually doesn't sweat that much. her body simple just doesn't secrete it as often as normal people, so when she is sweating, it's because she's working hard to please you, or feels good from you pleasing her._

_\- she's actually into strapping/pegging. she's not rough with you unless you ask her to be, when on her own, she's pretty gentle, not wanting to hurt you, but she does tend to speed up when you're close. she doesn't like it for the power, she likes it because she knows it makes you feel good, and that's all she wants._

_\- prefers using her fingers over her tongue, but is fine with either. she just feels like she can make you feel better with her own hands, since she has good control of them, and using her tongue feels foreign, especially in this context._

_\- her favorite position is missionary. it feels the most natural for her, and she doesn't feel as awkward here, regardless if she's giving or receiving._


	50. 𝖎𝖉𝖊𝖆 𝖋𝖔𝖗 𝖋𝖆𝖓𝖜𝖔𝖗𝖐𝖘 {𝖓𝖆𝖌𝖎𝖙𝖔 𝖝 𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖊𝖗} (շ𝕹𝕯 𝕻𝕷𝕬𝕮𝕰 𝕹𝕾𝕱𝖂 𝕻𝕽𝕺𝕸𝕻𝕿 𝖂𝕴𝕹𝕹𝕰𝕽)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prize requested by; animalcrwossing: "shdgsjdhsj. SCREAMS. i am. very happy with this development.
> 
> uhm, for mine, i'd really like a nagito x ultimate fanfic writer reader (different than hifumi's talent, which is technically the ultimate doujinshi writer)!! if it's possible, it'd be great if the reader is referred to with they/them pronouns, and that their body is referred with feminine terms (and female genitalia). the storyline would be that they come to nagitos place for a date, and things get heated pretty quickly. inclusion of light master/pet, degradation, and praise would be hella awesome.
> 
> thank you so much for the opportunity, i had so much fun writing!!!"
> 
> i tried to make the sex of the reader a little ambiguous since the pronouns are they/them, but it could be applied to anyone! 
> 
> i'm sorry this took a while too, my writers block was hitting hard lmao
> 
> also sorry this kinda sucks lol

╔. 🌸 . .═════════════╗

Your Love {Deja Vu} - Glass Animals

2:32──────I───3:54

↺͏͏ ◁◁͏͏ ll ▷▷ ⋮≡

🔊 : ▁ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆

╚═════════════. . 🌸 .╝

ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩

┊ ┊ ┊ ✫

┊ ┊ ✩

┊ ⊹ ✯

✯

_"I hope you like it, my love.. I almost burned the cottage to the ground trying to make it.. My worthless hands have nothing compared to Teruteru's work, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.." Cold, pale, bandaged fingers traced the rim of his white plate, looking over at his special guest, wanting them to have the first bite. The male had burned himself a few times trying to make the meal, hot oil droplets and the heat of his cooking equipment singeing his skin, having to put band-aids and small amounts of white bandages around his fingers and the back of his hands, but he didn't mind too much. He had made a special treat for them for their date! Fried pork cutlets, the breading a little crisp from being overcooked, with two lemon wedges resting on top of the sliced meat. Next to it was a small pile of steamed cabbage, and a separate bowl of white rice. In their cups was water with ice-cubes rising to the top, quiet crackles following. White clouds of heat wafted upward, {Y/N} smiling down at their display, chopsticks in hand. Looking up with a grin, the boy tilted his head._

_"It looks great! But y'know.. You didn't have to do all this for me, I don't want you to feel this is obligatory.."_

_"Ah, it's no problem, my love. I don't mind getting my hands dirty, as long as it means you're happy.." His head was now in his palms, with a smile on his face. Nagito's pale eyes watched as the other smiled fondly at him, making his heart do flips in his chest. He'd do just about anything to keep their eyes like that on him._

_After a few quiet, comfortable moments, {Y/N} looked down, and picked up one of the lemon wedges, squeezing the citrus over the pork while letting the bittersweet fruity liquid soak into the tender meat, adding some extra flavoring to it. Setting the wedge down, they picked up the fried cutlet with wooden chopsticks, cupping their hand underneath, gently placing one of the cuts to their palate. It was tender and warm, the crunchy breaded outside toasted a little more than it needed to be, the lemon juice packing a little more punch. It was really good. Even if Nagito's attempts at cooking weren't on par with someone like Teruteru, it was still enjoyable. Maybe it was his luck. Chewing carefully soon turned into a happy jitter, grinning up at the boy. While they swallowed it down, pale eyes looked into {E/C} ones, anticipating either praise or a derogatory response._

_"So, how is it? I hope it's good enough.."_

_"It's delicious Nagito! You had nothing to worry about!"_

_"Ah! I'm so happy you like it! I was worried.." The boy noticed his lover take another bite of the food he had prepared, confirming their satisfaction, allowing himself to have a bite from his own plate. Usually, he doesn't eat a whole lot, so he knew he wouldn't finish his entire meal. He probably would save some for later. He enjoyed the warmth, something he didn't usually feel within his thin body. His skin was typically cold and didn't produce a lot of body heat, which is why he loved it when {Y/N} came over. They'd be wrapped up in a blanket, or even the simple act of holding him could warm him up. Nagito wondered what they'd do today. It was a date so, maybe they'd go out? They were on their class vacation to Jabberwock after all, even if they had already seen everything, it couldn't hurt for a second look at things. He fell into another long train of thought, not even noticing {Y/N} move to pick up their glass, drinking the cold water. Maybe he should just ask? Well, that can wait until after they finish eating, he didn't want to make them rush. Taking his chopsticks, he picked up the small cut of cabbage, pushing it past his lips, gently chewing. It felt smooth on his tongue but had a nice crunch to it. It was hard to mess up steamed cabbage even if you were bad at cooking._

_"Say, {Y/N}.."_

_"Hm..?" They took another sip of water, eyes flickering to Nagito._

_"How is your writing going..? Last time you talked about it, you seemed a little annoyed. Did anything get better?"_

_Brushing some {H/C} locks out of their face, {Y/N} shook their head, closing their eyes for a few moments, swallowing the bite they took. "I've been hit with writers-block.. I want to write something good, and I know I want to move into the more erotic side of things, but I'm stumped. I can't just pull something out of my ass, I want it to be engaging, but I don't know where to start." Their finger tapped against the table, tilting their head a little. It was hard to write lately, especially when they were on a vacation and had a bunch of distractions._

_"Aw, I'm sorry. I'm no good at those kinds of things, I've never been much of a writer, unlike you.. I bet you'll figure it out, that is your ultimate talent after all.." He picked up a small clump of white rice with his chopsticks, as {Y/N} thanked him, then contemplated something. Quickly shaking it off, they took another bite of cabbage, soft crunches following. It was quiet for a little bit. It didn't feel weird, strangely enough. The two had been in comfortable silences before, where they didn't feel like they needed to say anything. Food slowly began to fade from their plates in time, filling their bellies with the savory warmth. But as the time passed, they couldn't help but think about the idea they had. They giggled to themselves, catching the attention of Nagito. "Something funny, my love?" He smiled._

_"A little bit.. I just had the best idea.." {S/C} hands adjusted their {CLR} shirt, giving a smug smile._   
  
_"For some reason, I fear what you're about to say.."_

_"Hey..!"_   
  
_Nagito chuckled, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" He brought his hands up defensively, waving them side to side, {Y/N} a little pink in the face, huffing an annoyed puff. "I'm just teasing you..!" He put his hands back down, one grabbing his chopsticks, the food on his plate still taking up more than half of the space, a slow eater, who rarely eats in the first place. "What was your idea?"_

_"Well.." {E/C} eyes lingered onto the fabric of the tablecloth, unable to hide the playful smile that threatened to spread across their features. An odd quirk for {Y/N}, was coming up with writing ideas when Nagito and they are getting dirty with one another, and as the ultimate fanfiction writer, it was a weird one to be sure. Since they were already done with their meal, and Nagito didn't seem to be finishing his any time soon, they stood up and walked to him to grab his wrist, tugging him upwards. "Let's go!"_   
  
_"H-Huh?! Wh-What are we--"_

_"Just wait, you'll like it, I promise."_

_"If you say so.."_

_Nagito's frail body was easily lifted from his seat, {Y/N}'s {T/A/S} stature irrelevant to how easily he could be dragged around, walking directly to the bed. The good thing about the cottages, is that the beds were in close proximity to anything in the rooms, the only separate thing being the bathroom. With a simple, strong tug, the white-haired boy was spun around and now in the front, the back of his ankles hitting the bed, forcing his body to fall back. With a soft grunt, he landed on the messy sheets, {Y/N} quickly crawling on top of him, planting down a little of their weight on him. Looking up with pale eyes, Nagito propped his upper body, his elbows pressing into the sheets below him, his face flushed. He opened his mouth to speak, but his lips were caught in theirs, {S/C} hands cupping both sides of his face, forcing him to hold his breath. Holding the poor boy, he began to twitch a little from needing air, despite it making his heart thump with excitement. Once his lips were free, he let out the desperate puff he needed, trying to breathe steady._

_"M-My love..! What are you doing..?!"_

_They pressed their index finger to his chapped lips, grinning. "Master needs help, you can do that for them, right?"_

_"Help..?"_

_Without any other words, his {H/C}-haired partner gripped the fabric of his deep sage jacket, forcibly trying to remove it, as Nagito still tried to process what was happening, unsure if he should give in, or fight back._

_"{Y/N}..!"_

_Ignoring his plea, their hands pulled the jacket from his arms, tossing it aside without thought, his white shirt now revealed, the bright red symbol catching {Y/N}'s eyes immediately. The bottom of the red print pointing down to the sewn hem of his top, guiding their hands down, giving it a nice tug upward, before putting a little more force into their actions, pulling the cloth over his head, ruffling the white locks on his head, throwing it in the same direction as his jacket. Smooth pale skin now exposed, Nagito looked away in embarrassment, cheeks flushed a delicate red, pale greens fixated on the white canopy, avoiding their {E/C} eyes as they roamed over his shape. His thin fingers were met with theirs, being intertwined with their warmth, making his gaze fall back on their features, unable to figure out what he wanted to say. Nagito was smart, and calculated. He always thought of what he wanted to say, before saying it. But he was a little stumped. He wasn't sure exactly how to approach the situation. His expression was met with a small laugh, as the backs of his hands and knuckles pressed into the soft mattress._

_"C'mon Nagito, you must know what I'm after by now."_

_"I.." He hesitated, shy to admit what he knew. "I know.. I just.. I'm still embarrassed about it.. My worthless body could never satisfy you the way you want.."_   
  
_"Don't be insecure about it, we've done this countless times before..!" Their expression was a little contorted, now being the one who felt embarrassed of the boy's confession. Were they pushing him when he felt uncomfortable..? They hoped not._

_"I can't help it..!" Nagito turned his head fully in their direction, still avoiding their eyes a little. "You're just.. You're.." He swallowed, face flushed. "You're just so cute, and perfect..! I don't know what you see in me.." Nagito felt his heart sink a little at his own admission, knowing logically they'd disagree, but the self-loathing he felt for himself outweighed his rationality. {Y/N} should have expected this to happen-- Not that they were bothered by trying to help his confidence. Lowering down, they kissed his cheek, smiling all the way through it. His eyes averted again, unable to look back at them, until one of their hands reached under and forced him to. Not saying anything, they kissed him again on his lips, tilting their head a little at the little endeavor with eyes closed, starting off sweet, his initial anxiety slowly melting away. But the kiss soon felt heavy and felt like it held a lot more power, forcing him to let out a low whimper, his heart thumping against his ribs. The kiss was the simple act that made him throw away that negative self-talk, at least temporarily. The boy let himself become limp in their touch, his fighting spirit against their physical praise diminishing quicker than he'd like. When they pulled away, he huffed a little, needing to breathe._

_Moving their hips back, {Y/N} pressed against Nagito's jeans, rubbing against him gently, getting a nice rhythm down, knowing his poor body wouldn't be able to handle too much without that feeling eating at his core. Nagito began to 'fear' what their plan was-- Foreplay like this usually meant he'd either be overstimulated by the end of it, or edged until he would cry. He'd enjoy either, but he couldn't help but wonder. Hands began roaming his stomach, down to the rough jean material at his waist, fingers tracing what they could with a gentle touch. Once their skin was met with his thick, black leather belt, they began to unclip it, soon pulling it through the jeans loops, the only thing holding the heavy material to his slim waist, throwing it to the ground, quickly hopping back onto the button and zipper, undoing them with ease. So immersed in removing his clothes, they almost didn't notice the cold hand now holding onto their wrist, {E/C} soon meeting pale green._

_"This isn't fair.."_

_"Wh..What..?"_

_"You're making me get undressed.. Yet you're still fully clothed.. I'm gonna get even more embarrassed when I'm the only one naked.."_

_"Ah..!" {Y/N} only realized that fact once he said it, letting out a laugh. Soon, their hands left his waist and grabbed onto the hem of their top. It was a simple {CLR} short-sleeved tee, the heat outside not worth wearing anything too hefty or warm. Soon, the cloth was pulled up, and over their head, careful not to get their {H/L}, {H/C} hair caught on anything, tossing it, and removing anything else they had on their upper body, dropping it to the floor. The midday sun coming through the blinds reflected against their {S/C} skin in lines and fragments, grinning down at a blushing Nagito, admiring their beauty from below. "There, happy?" The boy nodded. {Y/N} laughed, smiling. "Good." Nimble fingers returned to the task at hand, soon undoing the button and zip, then tugging it down from his waist, but soon realized their hips were in the way. Hopping off his body, they crawled off the bed, now standing at the edge, pulling off the rest. Leaving him in his gray, checkered boxers, half-hard cock pressed against the fabric._

_Still propped on his elbows, Nagito pushed his upper body forward, as he wondered what their plan was. Excited, {H/C} locks whipped past as they rushed back to the bed, soon grabbing Nagito by his bare shoulders, quickly pulling him forward as they allowed themselves to fall back, pressing against the bed, arms now wrapped around his collar, mouth to mouth. Eyes closed, they both kissed hard, his hands now at their hips, as they wrapped their legs around his waist, pulling him in. The kiss soon turned up in heat, tongues now in contact, playing against each other, the boy feeling his boxers get tighter as they forced him to grind. Swipes of their tongues made his body twitch, growing more excited by their actions. The boy could taste the overpowering lemon on their palate, giving them a bittersweet flavor, making his nose tickle, but he enjoyed this kiss anyway. Nagito's pale hands reached for their pants, trying to remove them from {Y/N}'s hips, the other giggling against his lips, letting him remove them, having to part for a moment to pull them over, but they were quickly back in the position they started in. This left both of them in their undergarments, hopelessly pushing back and forth, the desire pushing away any lingering insecurities either of them had._

_The white-haired boy pulled his head back, the string of saliva snapping within seconds. he let out a heavy breath, nearly whimpering at the fact he had to stop kissing them for air. He mumbled something, but {Y/N} couldn't quite hear it. To which they pulled him back down, noses brushing against each other._

_"You want me, don't you..?" Their voice was low, fingers now running through his white locks. They knew that would make him weak._

_Letting out a whine, he began grinding against them a little harder, feeling the pre stain his boxers, closing his eyes, unable to look them in the face. This was all the confirmation they needed to know._

_"Don't you like being my pet..? You can be a slut like you want.. don't you like giving yourself up to me..?" Their fingers dug into his hair, giving gentle tugs and pulls, the boy weak under the simple questions. It didn't take much to arouse him. He nodded, his trembling fingers pulling off his own boxers, slipping them off, struggling to hold himself up in the state he found himself in, before stabilizing and reaching for his lover's cloth. He pulled them away, exposing their skin, making his cock twitch. He threw it aside taking his length in hand, pressing against their sex, rubbing gently, shaking at the contact. Nagito whimpered, {Y/N} grinning up at him. "C'mon, beg for it." They tugged a little harder at his hair, making him force out a loud whine, "Be a good boy, and beg to fuck me." {Y/N}'s voice was soft, but held so much power over the poor guy, he couldn't help it anymore._

_"Please.. Please let me fuck you.." He huffed, his cheeks warm. "Please..! I don't know if I can wait much longer.." He was drooling-- he really didn't know how long he could last without it. Now that they had him all warmed up and ready, he'd cry if he wasn't allowed._

_They grabbed his face, pulling him down in a hot kiss, pulling him down with the legs wrapped around the boy's waist, making him press harder against the warm skin, giving him confirmation as {Y/N}'s tongue delved into his mouth. His hand helped push his cock inside their sex, the tight feeling enveloping him completely once he reached the base, unable to hold in any weak noise as his lover kissed him. He felt amazing, but as to be expected with them. Their body tensed, the lovely intrusion letting them sigh in pleasure, knowing that this would help them immensely by the end of it. {Y/N} opened their eyes a little, taking in the view of Nagito's desperate state. He might not last, so they knew they'd have to abuse his nerves to get what they wanted from him, and they knew that would be something he'd want anyway._

_"Don't cum until I say, okay..? We're gonna need you to hold on as long as possible.."_


End file.
